The Legend of Spyro series: The Egg Thieves Book 2
by tylerjeraldr
Summary: It's the Year of the Dragon once again. And now Spyro and Cynder's eggs are due to hatch. But then, all the dragon eggs, including Spyro and Cynder's eggs, were stolen by creatures called Rhynocs created by the Sorceress. Now, Spyro and Cynder and their friends must travel to the Forgotten Realm to bring them back. Or the Year of the Dragon will be ruined again.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

The Legend _of _Spyro

The Egg Thieves

Book 2

By: Tyler Jerald Rodriguez

Based on the video game trilogy:

The Legend of Spyro

* * *

**I do not own the characters that are featured in this story. However, I do own Whirlwind, Claudius, and Salazar because I made them up. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter: 1

Memories

When there is old life, it always leads to another. And when there is past, it leads to the present and on to the future. Life always moves on, changing as it goes. In the world filled with fantastical creatures of dragons, elves, cheetah tribes, moles, fawns, griffins, trolls, life always keeps changing. For many millenia, there has only been one war. And that war was the war of the Dark Master. He's been at war against the Realms for many years. But the Dark Master was defeated years later by two heroic dragons named Spyro and Cynder. When the true destiny of the purple dragon was to destroy the world, Spyro was the only purple dragon that denied that destiny. Alongside with Cynder, she and Spyro defeated Malefor and saved the world from its own destruction. And nonetheless, Spyro and Cynder also spoke of their love for each other. Few months later, they were married. And soon enough, Spyro will be for the biggest surprise of his life, and that will lead to another big adventure.

During one morning at the Dragon Temple, Spyro was in the middle of eating breakfast. But his mind was somewhere else. He just stopped eating and he began to remember the day of he and Cynder's wedding. It was an amazing day of Spyro's life and he gets to marry his true love, Cynder. He can see it now. The day of his wedding.

* * *

- _Flashback of Spyro and Cynder's wedding -_

* * *

In the Dragon Temple, the Great Hall was modified into a wedding chapel and was packed with many citizens, including dragons that came from across other realms. They were all there for one reason: It is the day of Spyro and Cynder's wedding. The Guardians were dressed in gleaming armor and jewelry whose colors matched the color of their scales. Of course, in the modern world of humans, there were best mans and bridesmaids. But in this world, there were bridesmaids but the best mans were called Honor Dragons. The Honor Dragons for Spyro were Whirlwind, Sparx, and Flame and Claudius. Flame became Spyro's friend after they started to know each other and Claudius became his friend after Spyro rescued him and brought him back to his father, Terrador. They were all dressed in armor fitted with robes. Sparx was only dressed in yellow robes. Hunter was part of the group and he was magnificently dressed. With the way he dressed, everyone mistakes him as a nobleman. And amazingly, Ignitus, the Chronicler, was there as a minister. Soon he gave a signal to the moles with trumpets and the moles then sounded the trumpets. Everyone then turned quiet as Ignitus speaks. "On this day, I am proud for everyone to be here on this day! The day for the two true lovers to be wed! We all know that they were heroes for defeating the Dark Master and saved our world! And now! A new day has risen! Bring forth the groom! The legendary purple dragon! Spyro!" spoke Ignitus. Then the doors of the Great Hall opens and two heavily armed dragons walks in. They stood there for a moment then they moved aside and Spyro walked in and stood there. Everyone went in awe as they admired Spyro for the way he dressed. He was covered in gleaming purple armor fit for the purple dragon. His armor is completely covered in purple cape-like robes with glittering gold tribal stripes. Only his neck and head remains unarmored. Then he walks forward up to the altar and stood there and turned to the crowd. "Psst...hey" whispered Sparx. Spyro turned his head to him. "You look great, man" whispered Sparx.

"Thanks" whispered back Spyro. Then the trumpets were sounded again and the female cheetahs came walking in dressed as flower maidens spreading flowers. By the time they're finished, Ignitus spoke again. "And now! Bring forth the bride! The black dragoness herself! Cynder!" spoke Ignitus. Then the doors open and the musicians began playing "_Here comes the bride"_ theme with harps and flutes and Cynder's bridesmaids came walking in. Following behind them was Cynder. Everyone just gasped at the way Cynder looked in her wedding outfit. She was absolutely remarkable and very beautiful. She has a white jeweled veil covering her head and face. She has bracelets on her ankles and wrists made of violet blue blossoms. The flowers were actually Cynder's favorite kind of flowers. She even wore a flowing white gown that covers her body up into where her tail meets the body. She's still wearing the jeweled choker that Spyro gave her as an engagement jewelry. She walked up to the altar with the two bridesmaids in front of her while the other two follows behind Cynder. One of the bridesmaids was Ember, Cynder's best friend. Spyro couldn't believe how beautiful Cynder looks. As she reaches the altar and she and Spyro met, they both walked up to Ignitus. "Hey Cynder" whispered Spyro. Cynder then looks at him. "You're so beautiful" whispered Spyro. Cynder's eyes sparkled and she begins to blush. Then they looked at Ignitus as he speaks. "Ladies and gentleman! And to all dragons from across the realms! We have gathered here on this wonderful day! To witness these dragons to whom are bound to wed! From now on! We shall see these dragons from now not only as heroes! But as lovers whose destinies are now intertwined! When I first met Spyro in the Swamp many years ago, I have always hoped that one day, he would defeat Malefor and save us all! And I have only hoped that he would fall in love with Cynder! Today, Spyro and Cynder's new life begins!" spoke Ignitus. Then he turned to Spyro and said "Spyro. Do you agreed to be wedded to Cynder and to be bounded for years till' death shall you part?"

"I do. Till' death should I part" replied Spyro. Then Ignitus turned to Cynder and said "Cynder. Do you agreed to be wedded to Spyro and to be bounded for years till' death shall you part?"

"I do. Till' death should I part" replied Cynder.

"Then by my right as a Chronicler! And to the Ancestors! I hereby pronounce these dragons as mates for life! You may kiss your mate" said Ignitus. Then Spyro and Cynder turned to each other and Spyro lifted the veil off Cynder's face and then they leaned their heads forward and began to kiss passionately. Everyone then began to cheer and clap for the newlyweds. Spyro can still remember that day. The day that is special for him and Cynder. Then suddenly, he heard a voice in his memory. "You're dreaming again, my love" said a voice.

* * *

- _Flashback ends -_

* * *

"Huh?" said Spyro as his mind suddenly snaps back into reality after he heard Cynder's voice in his memory. He looks across the table and sees Cynder staring at him with a smile. "Oh, sorry Cynder. My mind was just...laid off" said Spyro with a sheepish grin. Cynder giggled and said "Well, can't you just not do that around me when I'm trying to talk to you?".

"Well, I was just remembering the days of our _romance_" said Spyro smiling.

"Really? Maybe you shouldn't need to. Because I'm always around with you, y' know?" said Cynder then she and Spyro started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Surprise

Chapter: 2

The Surprise

It's been a year since after Spyro and Cynder got married. Including the fact that they are now adult dragons. They have grown bigger than they were before. Spyro and Cynder are now close to reach the height of Hunter. But they still looked the same as they always were before. Their room has soon been renovated into a larger room. Both of their beds were taken out and were replaced with a large, circular bed for both of them to sleep on. It has lovely silk sheets and a bunch of cushions for them to rest their weary heads on. They happily went on many missions together. Rescuing many citizens from danger and going on many quests to retrieve many ancient artifacts. But during the time of their _"time"_, Spyro and Cynder are already planning their future home for when they will one day leave the Temple. Spyro thought about moving to the Dragon City due to its markets for they are known to sell very special antiques. But Cynder said that they should move to the Valleys of Avalar where they can have peace and quiet. And nonetheless, Spyro thought about what Cynder said as well, because he was planning on going hunting with Hunter each day. Usually once every two weeks, Spyro got many surprises from his "wife", Cynder. But this one, will be the most biggest surprise of his life that he will never forget.

Spyro and Cynder are now on their way to the Great Hall for their mission assignments. They just smiled at each other and walked there with their tails wrapped around each other. Spyro looked at Cynder and saw that she was awfully happy today. _Almost too awfully happy today._ And yet, she seems nervous. Her grin was too big and her eyes keeps looking at him back and forth without turning her head away from where she's going. "Honey, are you feeling alright? Why do you seem so awfully happy and nervous about something? What's the deal?" asked Spyro.

"Um...nothing" replied Cynder looking at him, trying to hide the look.

"Are you hiding something?" said Spyro. Then he smiled when he became suspicious. "Let me guess: You have a surprise for me?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, I do. But you have to wait. Okay?" said Cynder smiling at him.

"Okay, sweetheart" said Spyro and kissed her cheek. Cynder giggled because it tickled. Then they both kissed. As they entered the Great Hall, everyone, including Spyro and Cynder's friends, happily greeted them. After all, Spyro and Cynder were heroes and were a loving couple. "Hey! What's up, Spyro?!" said Whirlwind.

"Hi Cynder!" said Ember happily.

"Hey guys" said Spyro and Cynder greeting them back.

"Hey, are y'all guessing what assignment y'all gonna get today?" asked Flame.

"We'll know" said Spyro. Then Spyro noticed Sparx near the corner drinking out of the cup that Ember made for him. "Hey Sparx, aren't you gonna greet me and Cynder?" asked Spyro. Then Sparx stopped slurping out of the cup and looked at him and Cynder before realizing that he forgotten about them. "Oh! Sorry guys! I didn't hear y'all come in! I was busy drinking my ''_favorite juice''_" replied Sparx.

"What's it called? The one that you called as your ''_favorite juice''_?" asked Cynder.

"It's Dragon Tea. When I first wanted to try it, I thought it was going to taste awful. But...heheheheh...I actually liked it! It tastes good!" said Sparx and resumed slurping out of his cup.

"Hey guys" said a voice from behind Spyro and Cynder. Both of them turned around and saw Claudius walking in. However, he was walking in limping because he was injured with a snake bite wound on one of his paws. About a few days ago, during one rescue mission to find a little cheetah girl, he saved her from an Isooki, a very large, yet venomous viper. But while saving her, he got bit on his paw in the process. But the little girl's villagers managed to stop the venom process in his veins long enough for Cyril and Cynder to come and get him and bring him back to the temple. Volteer then later gave him medicine to treat his wound and killing the venom in the process. But the wound still hurts though and he's been limping ever since. "Hey Claudius" greeted Spyro while snapping knuckles with him.

"I guess this is another day for missions, eh?" said Claudius.

"How's your paw? Is the bite wound getting worse?" asked Cynder.

"No, it's starting to heal due to the medicines. It'll go away next month" said Claudius.

"Alright, can I have everyone's attention please?" said Terrador walking in. Everyone then looked at Terrador as he stood. Terrador was the one that gave assignments to the dragons. There are three types of assignments: Rescue, Retrieval, and Investigation. The Rescue assignments involves with saving a town or village from danger. It also involves with finding and saving a missing or captured person. Terrador learns of these situations when he retrieved and learned from messenger falcons. The Retrieval assignments involves with going on a journal to retrieve magical or ancient artifacts. Sometimes it's short, but most of the time it's very long. So it usually involves with groups going on the assignment. Terrador learns about these artifacts when Cyril discovered more things in the Temple Library. The Investigation assignments involves with investigating the strange occurrences in the realms. Terrador was then about to give the assignments when he noticed his son, Claudius, in the room. "Claudius? Why are you here?" asked Terrador.

"I'm ready to have an assignment, dad" said Claudius.

"No, son. You can't go out with an injury" said Terrador.

"But father, I can do this" said Claudius.

"No. Just go to your room and get some rest" said Terrador. Then Claudius just deeply sighed and said "Yes, father". Then he just walked away. "See ya, Claudius" said Flame as he leaves the room. Then Terrador cleared his throat and spoke. "Alright, you're all here today for your assignments. Let's get started" said Terrador. Then he turned to an Ice dragon and said "Frost, yours will be a rescue assignment. You are assigned to go to the Pandora Realm to search for Selina, a woman said to be captured by a group of bandits. You are welcome to bring one along with you".

"Yes, sir" said the dragon. The dragon then turned to Flame and said "You're with me".

"Sure" said Flame. Then Terrador turned to Whirlwind and Ember. "As for you two, you will be given an Investigation assignment. There said to have been reports of Apes in the Tall Plains Realm and I need you two to investigate. If you see any, don't engage them. Just return here after what you find" said Terrador.

"Yes, sir" said Whirlwind. When Terrador finished giving missions to everyone, he finally turned to Spyro. "Alright, Spyro. I have an Retrieval assignment for you. Cyril discovered a unique artifact somewhere in the Shattered Vale Realm. I need you to go there and seek it out. There will be a explorer waiting to take you there" said Terrador.

"Wait, don't I get an assignment?" asked Cynder.

"Not today. You're free to do as you please" said Terrador.

"How long can this assignment last?" asked Spyro.

"Around two months" said Terrador.

"What?! Two Months?!" said Cynder.

"It takes that long?" asked Spyro.

"I'm afraid so, Spyro. So you must get started right away" said Terrador.

"Wait! Terrador! I...um..." said Cynder but wasn't sure to even say it.

"Go on, Cynder" said Terrador.

"Um...can Spyro just stay here? I...I'm gonna need him" said Cynder.

"Why, Cynder?" asked Terrador who seemed puzzled.

"I just needed some company" said Cynder.

"Cynder, it's only going to be for two months. You'll be alright" said Spyro.

"He's right, Cynder. You have the Guardians for support" said Terrador.

"No, you don't understand. I'm really going to need him here" said Cynder who turned desperate.

"It's okay, Cynder" said Spyro.

"Please, Spyro. I need you here. With me" begged Cynder.

"It's going to be fine, Cyn. The Guardians are here when you need them" said Spyro.

"Please, Spyro. You _have_ to stay here with me" begged Cynder.

"Why, Cynder? What are you so worried about? Listen, I have to go. I'll be back. I promise" said Spyro and started walking off. And that's when he heard the most shocking surprise that he will never forget. Cynder was quiet, then she smiled and spoke. "I need you here..._because you're going to be a father_" said Cynder. Everyone then just gasped and went quiet. Spyro suddenly stood frozen in his tracks. He could not believe what he just heard. Did she just say what he thinks she said? Whirlwind and Ember were wide-eyed and their jaws dropped in shock. Flame was also wide-eyed and has a shocked expression on his face. Sparx was so deeply shocked and wide-eyed, his cup just slipped out of his hand and shattered to the floor. Everyone in the room is shocked. Including Terrador. Spyro slowly turned his head to Cynder before turning the rest of his body to her. "Did Cynder just said that she-" said Sparx.

"Shhhh!" whispered Whirlwind interrupting him. Whirlwind doesn't want Sparx to ruin the moment. "Sorry!" whispered Sparx and went quiet.

"Did you just said what I heard you said?" asked Spyro as he slowly walks towards her. Cynder giggled. "Yes, Spyro. I did" said Cynder when Spyro stopped in front of her.

"You're...you're pregnant?" asked Spyro. Cynder raised her three fingers up and said "...With _three_..". Spyro begins to breath heavily and then starts to become happy. He smiled and he and Cynder quickly started hugging each other. Tears of happiness starts to shed a little from Cynder's eyes. "Oh, Spyro. We're going to have a family!" said Cynder.

"I can't believe this!" said Spyro. Then they all turned to everyone when Spyro spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm going to be a father!" said Spyro. Everyone started clapping and cheering for the future parents. "Wahoo! Congratulations, man!" cheered Whirlwind and he and Spyro then squeezed each other in joy.

"Congratulations, Cynder!" said Ember as she and Cynder hugged each other.

"Awww, thank you!" said Cynder as they hugged.

"Volteer! Cyril! Get in here! You must hear this!" yelled Terrador calling out to them. He is extremely happy. He doesn't want the other Guardians to miss this moment.

"I'm proud for you both" said Flame shaking his hand in congrats.

"Thanks Flame" said Spyro. Sparx seems to be the only one that is really excited. "I can't believe it! I'm gonna be an uncle! I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!" cheered Sparx.

"Yeah, Sparx! You're going to be an uncle!" said Spyro. Soon enough, Volteer and Cyril came running in. "What the blazes is going on here?!" asked Cyril.

"Cynder's pregnant! Spyro is going to be a father!" said Terrador happily.

"Really?! That's brilliant!" said Cyril.

"Now today's very special! A future family is now at hand!" said Volteer.

"I am very proud for both of you, Spyro and Cynder. Ignitus will be proud for you both as well. Soon, the children of the purple dragon will be born. You both realize that you have a lot of raising to do. I hope you both know what you're doing" said Terrador with a smile of impress.

"We'll know how soon" said Spyro.

"Good enough. Alright, Spyro. You are relieved of your assignment. You don't need to work for several months. You have a lot of taking care of to do with Cynder" said Terrador.

"Thanks, Terrador" said Spyro.

"Alright, everyone. You have your assignments. Go on and do them" said Terrador to all the dragons. Everyone then started leaving the room to do the assignments except for Spyro and Cynder. They stared at each other and their love begins to boom again. They then just kissed passionately and nuzzled each other lovingly. Today's the start of their new future.


	3. Chapter 3: The Waiting Game

Chapter: 3

The Waiting Game

**.**

**..Seven months later...**

Spyro just stared nonstop at he and Cynder's eggs in their room. It's been a month after Cynder laid the eggs. But of course, she was torn up when she was in the birthing process. Spyro felt bad for Cynder to feel this way when she's in labor. But after being with her, she successfully laid three eggs. But the eggs are different though. When dragon eggs are always in one color, he and Cynder's eggs are in different colors. One egg has the color of hot red with orange flame-like stripes. The second has the color of pitch black with hues of blue. And the last one is yellow with purple dyed-like spots. Cyril explained the situation. The reason they looked like that because if the purple dragon is the father, the eggs will be in different colors. Cyril calls them as special eggs. Spyro just kept staring at them with his face close to him. His eyes turned to Cynder and she is asleep on their bed. But he then looks back at the eggs. The eggs are laying on a brick furnace heater. The fire burns in it warming the eggs on top. Spyro was actually anxious on waiting for the eggs to hatch. But he was worried. What if they are deformed? Will they die after hatching? Spyro has been watching them for a long time now. He justs watches them each day. Known to watch for hours nonstop. He just keeps watching them when he heard Cynder speak. "You're so desperate for them to hatch, hhm?". Spyro looks to where Cynder is lying and she is lying there with one eye open. "Well, you were sleeping so I watched the eggs for you" said Spyro.

"Spyro. You been like that for days now. Don't you think you should get a rest?" said Cynder as she gets up and walks up to him.

"I just couldn't wait for them to hatch. Just imagine how beautiful they look when they come out" said Spyro smiling at her.

"Yeah, I can just imagine them now, Spyro. Our future children" said Cynder smiling back at him.

"I bet they'll be beautiful as you are" said Spyro putting his wing over her.

"Awww, Spyro" said Cynder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then their door opens and Sparx came flying in. "Hey guys" said Sparx while he closed their door behind him.

"Hey Sparx" said Spyro.

"So are they hatching yet?" asked Sparx.

"Not for a few weeks, Sparx" said Cynder.

"Awwww! Why does it take so long for them to hatch?!" whined Sparx.

"I just laid them last month, Sparx. They won't hatch until three weeks from now. It takes nine months for the hatchlings to be born. You just have to give them time" said Cynder.

"Well...I guess I can manage. I'm just getting tired of this waiting game" said Sparx scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, trust me, Sparx. I feel the same way you do" said Spyro. Then they heard a knock on the door. "Spyro? Cynder? It's me, Cyril. Can I come in?" asked a voice.

"Sure" said Cynder. Then the door opens and Cyril came walking in carrying a book case. "Hello everyone" said Cyril.

"Hello, Cyril" said everyone.

"How's the eggs? They're doing good?" asked Cyril when he noticed the eggs.

"Very well, Cyril. Thanks" said Cynder.

"Well, they'll be hatching in three weeks from now. And soon, you will be ready to raise them" said Cyril

"Yo, Cyril. What's in that bag you're holding?" asked Sparx when he noticed the book he's carrying in his bag.

"I'm glad you ask. It's for Spyro and Cynder to read" said Cyril as he reaches in his bag and pulls out a book and hands it to them. Spyro and Cynder took one long look at the cover. "_How To Raise A Dragon Hatchling: A Book For First-Time Parents" _said Cynder as she read the title of the book.

"This came out of the Temple Library? I'm surprised that the library even has this" said Spyro with one eyebrow raised.

"Not quite. This book came from the library in Warfang. I only rented it" said Cyril.

"Oh" said Spyro.

"Well, I hope you two find it useful" said Cyril and leaves the room.

"Thanks, Cyril" said Spyro as Cyril left the room. Then Spyro picked it up with his teeth and carried it to the desk and opens the book. Then he and Cynder flips through pages to find something useful while Sparx watches. "Hey, check this out" said Spyro when he found something interested in one of the pages. Then he and Cynder reads the page. "It says here that for a four-month hatchling, we have to feed it small, cut up, squared pieces of fish and along with milk" said Cynder as she reads the page.

"Well, giving it milk is just plain easy. You can just breastfeed the hatchlings and..." said Sparx but stopped when Cynder glared at him. Then Sparx wondered why she's giving him the glare. She just glared at him with her emerald eyes which turns sharp when she's angry. Spyro also stared at him with a disturbed look on his face. "What? What did I say?" asked Sparx.

"Um..Sparx. In case you hadn't noticed, dragons are _reptiles_. Reptiles don't produce milk. _Mammals do_. Does Cynder look like a _mammal_ to you?" said Spyro feeling disturbed.

"Oh! Oh, my bad! I forgot about that!" said Sparx realizing his mistake.

"_Have you_?" said Cynder giving Sparx a stern look.

"Never mind him, Cynder. Let's just read this" said Spyro. Cynder agreed and then she and Spyro, along with Sparx, continued reading the book throughout the day.


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Stories

Chapter: 4

Baby Stories

Spyro looks across the horizon admiring its beauty on the balcony. Right now, Cynder is enjoying her first baby shower for the day so Spyro is just enjoying himself for a while. With the Dragon Temple built on the cliff, the temple overlooks the entire mushroom forest below and across the forest lies the ocean. Spyro can see towering mushrooms that contains the entire mushroom forest with the Silver River that flows from the ocean. He looks up and sees Cyril with the other young dragons in flying practice. Seeing the dragons flying brought back memories of his first flight. A long time ago, when he was raised by Sparx's parents and thinking he was a dragonfly, he never knew that he can fly. He always wonder what he has those wings for. He pretty much it was just for gliding. Just to get across from one ledge to another. But after being taught how to fly by Ignitus, he learned that he can fly after all. And Spyro discovered that he was a dragon instead of a dragonfly. But not just any dragon, he discovered that he was a purple dragon. A very special creature. He continues watching the dragons flying when his friends showed up. "What's up, Spyro" said Sparx. Spyro turned away from the sky and walked up to them. "Hey, guys" said Spyro.

"Why aren't you with Cynder?" asked Flame.

"The baby shower is too much for me, so I told her to enjoy herself for a while" said Spyro.

"But doesn't she want you with her?" asked Whirlwind.

"She said that she doesn't mind" said Spyro.

"Y'know? If she's enjoying her baby shower, you should enjoy your first party. As a celebration for you being a parent" said Whirlwind.

"Ehhhh, I don't know, guys..." said Spyro. Spyro wasn't sure if he wants to celebrate for being a parent right now. "Come on, man! We know this great place in Warfang!" said Sparx.

"Yeah! It's a fighting arena..." said Flame.

"No, guys. I don't think I feel comfortable watching other people beating each other to death" said Spyro.

"So what do you want to do then?" asked Claudius.

"Let's just walk around. Talk about things" said Spyro.

"Well, if it gets interesting, I'm in" said Flame.

"Me too" said Sparx.

Back at Spyro and Cynder's room, Cynder is already enjoying her first baby shower with Ember and her friends. She's already received some gifts that is useful for taking care of the babies. She received three baby cribs for each of she and Spyro's hatchlings. She was given crafted baby bottles created by one of Ember's friends. That brought back memories of when Sparx mentioned that she should "_breastfeed"_ her hatchlings. She was still irritated by Sparx after saying that word. "I mean, damn it! I'm a reptile! Not a mammal!" Cynder thought to herself. Then before she knows, she was about to receive her final gift from Ember herself. "Alright, Cynder. This is what you're going to like!" said Ember as she hands the package to Cynder. Cynder opens it and her eyes then sparkled when she pulled out a jeweled dragon music box. "Aww, thank you Ember!" said Cynder as she gave her a hug.

"It plays a song. Listen..." said Ember as she turns the lever and presses the switch. The box then starts playing the most wonderful music that Cynder ever heard. Her eyes begin to sparkle again as it plays the lovely music. Everyone in the room was silent. Seconds later, the music begins to play slowly and slowly until it stops. Cynder was amazed on how the music sounded. "Wow...it's beautiful" said Cynder.

"You wouldn't believe how long it took me to find something like that" said Ember.

"Where did you find this?" asked Cynder.

"At an antique shop at Avalar. This was the only one available" said Ember.

"Wow..." said Cynder.

"Hey, Cynder. Can I ask you question? Just...don't get _offended_, okay?" said one of Ember's friends.

"Um...okay? What is it?" said Cynder concerned of what she said.

"Um...what was your childhood like? When you were..._controlled_ by Malefor?" asked Ember's friend. And what was seem to be a happy day for Cynder, suddenly went away when Ember's friend mentioned her past. She never would have thought that someone would mention her childhood past. In fact, she never want anyone to mention it. Her face just dropped into sadness and she lowered her head in sorrow. Ember's friend then saw what she feels and realizes what she's done. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." said Ember's friend trying to help her feel better.

"No, no, it's okay. I understand" said Cynder trying not to make Ember's friend feel sorry for herself.

"But I understand too if..." said Ember's friend.

"Shanifa, if she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't want to" said Ember.

"No, Ember. It's okay if she wants to know" said Cynder.

"But Cynder..." said Ember not wanting her to feel terrible about it.

"It's okay.." said Cynder.

"Well...tell us about it" said one of Ember's friends. Cynder then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke. "My childhood...is like a cage. You're in a room of unending darkness. You tried to find your way out, but everywhere you go, you only find more darkness. Throughout my childhood, I've been imprisoned, beaten, starved, and soon to have been corrupted by Malefor. Since then, I've been hurting people and burning villages. All those terror...just to release the Dark Master" said Cynder. Everyone just gasped and went in awe as Cynder explains her story. But nonetheless, they were shocked at her story. They couldn't believe that her childhood was like that. Then Cynder started talking again. "Guys, my childhood has been a living darkness. I hurted people. Harmed my own kind when I was corrupted and controlled. And..._I_ tried to kill Spyro before. My future love. And I never had a real childhood. No mother and father. No brother and sister. No family" said Cynder. Then she starts to break down crying. "No..._family_..." said Cynder tearfully.

"Aww, Cynder" said Ember as she held her trying to comfort her. Then Ember's friends then also joined in to comfort her. "I was a monster" sobbed Cynder.

"It's okay. The past is behind you now" said Ember comforting her.

Spyro and his friends are laughing their heads off as they walked around the Courtyard. Already, they are making fun of Sparx about his cowardliness. "So when I was fighting a group of jewel bandits, Sparx starts getting all fisty and starts saying like..." said Spyro. Then he starts mimicking Sparx and starts talking like him. "..._Hey, punk! You want a piece of me?! I'll take you on!"_ said Spyro (_mimicking Sparx_). Everyone started laughing a little. "So then what happened?" asked Whirlwind laughing.

"When one of the bandits drew his huge sword, and I mean a _huge_ sword and roared at him, Sparx then went running and screaming. Like this..." said Spyro. Then he mimics Sparx again. "..._AHHHHH! Mommy help me! MOMMMYYYY!_" said Spyro (_mimicking Sparx_). Then everyone then started laughing harder than ever. Few cried their eyes out by laughing. Sparx, however, didn't laugh at all. He only frowned at Spyro's jokes. He didn't like it when Spyro makes fun of him by joking about his past. Of course, Sparx may have teased Spyro, like saying he was fat and purple, but it doesn't mean that Spyro can tease Sparx about himself. Spyro then noticed how Sparx was feeling about it. "Hey, I was just _joking_, Sparx" said Spyro.

"Ah, I knew that" said Sparx smiling while trying to hide his frowness.

"Sure you did..." said Spyro smiling while rolling his eyes.

"But anyway, aren't you excited? You and Cynder's eggs will hatch in a few weeks" said Claudius.

"Yeah, I am" said Spyro.

"So nothing to worry about, huh?" said Whirlwind.

"Yeah..." said Spyro whose face turned into a worried look.

"You okay?" asked Whirlwind.

"It's just that...I'm not quite sure" said Spyro.

"About what?" asked Flame.

"About this whole...parenting thing..." said Spyro.

"Hold on, Spyro" said Flame. All of them stopped walking and Spyro then turned to them. "Let us get this straight: You ARE excited about being a parent. But yet, you are also WORRIED about it?" said Flame.

"Well, I..." said Spyro but was too ashamed to finish saying it. He knows Flame was right about it. "What's the deal, dude? What's there to be worried about?" asked Whirlwind.

"It's just that I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to be a parent. I mean, the reality is that, the children can cry, whine, smell, beg, all those stuff to make your life harder" explained Spyro.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I still remember what a hard time I give my parents when I was a baby" said Whirlwind.

"What was it like?" asked Spyro.

"Well, it goes like this..." said Whirlwind as he was about to explain his story.

* * *

- _Flashback of Whirlwind's childhood -_

* * *

An old mole couple were taking a walk around the woods on the outskirts of Warfang. It was a lovely day. The birds are chirping. The gusts of wind are blowing through the leaves of the trees. And the sunlight shines through the trees. As they reached a small clearing, they find themselves walking passed Whirlwind's home. It was amazing for a dragon family to live in the middle of the woods. This was probably the first time that any dragon would do that. They heard that they just now had a hatchling. And the old mole couple wondered if the child is doing well. Then suddenly, they began to hear some odd noises coming from the house. They stopped, turned to the house, and just stared at it hearing the strange noises. Then they heard what sounds to be glass shattering and the clattering of furniture. Then they heard yelling inside the house. One was a female. "Honey! Catch him!" yelled a female voice which sounded like desperation. Then they heard a male yelling back. "I'm trying! He just moves so fast!" yelled a male voice. Then the couple heard more shattering of glass and furniture being knocked over. Then suddenly, the door of the house flew open and baby Whirlwind came flying out laughing it's head off. The mole couple gasped at the sight of the flying baby. But what's strange is that it's not using it's wings to fly. It's using _wind_ to fly! Baby Whirlwind's parents then appeared out of the house and then started trying to catch it. The laughing baby then flew around the house on a wind while his father struggles to catch him. Then he flew up in the air and into the sky. "Honey! Get him!" yelled the mother. The father then flew up in the air and went after him.

* * *

- _Flashback ends -_

* * *

Spyro's eyes was widened in awe as Whirlwind explained his story. "Wow...you must have been a real nuisance back then, weren't you?" said Spyro.

"Hahaha, yeah. That's why they named me Whirlwind. Because I'm a ''_whirlwind''_ of trouble" said Whirlwind.

"But how's it possible to learn your wind powers at an infant age?" asked Spyro.

"My parents don't know why. In fact, I don't know why either. We were very sceptical about it" said Whirlwind.

"That's nothing compared to my problem back when I was a hatchling..."said Flame.

* * *

- _Flashback of Flame's childhood -_

* * *

Baby Flame just snuggled in his baby crib playfully mauling his blanket. He was only about six months old during the dragon war against the Dark Master's armies. But there were dragons and citizens that lived like it never happened. For example, Flame's family lived in peace in the Dragon City of Warfang. Flame just laid in his crib looking at the dragon mobile spinning slowly above his head. Then the nursery's door opens and the father walks in. He walks up to the crib and picks up Flame and placed him in his arms. Then he cradles him softly in his arms. The baby looked at him and smiled at him. The father then chuckled to himself. He never had an adorable son. The baby just stared at him smiling. Then suddenly, his nose started twitching and then his eyes started twitching. Flame went like "Ah...ah...ah" as his nose keeps twitching. Then the father's smile disappears and turned to horror. "Oh no...not again" the father thought to himself. Then the baby started sneezing raging fire out of his nostrils. Then he starts sneezing harder and harder than ever. The father then struggles to keep his son from sneezing by putting his fingers in his nose. But when the baby sneezed, the fire burned the father's fingers as he clogged his nose. "Acchh!" yelped the father as he pulled his fingers back out of his son's nose. He may be a dragon, but it still hurts. The baby then continues sneezing out of control sneezing fire out of his nose. Then some of the furniture were caught on fire by the baby's sneezing. "Honey! I need some help here! He's sneezing again!" yelled the father to his mate. Soon enough, he can hear her coming.

* * *

-_ Flashback ends -_

* * *

"It turns out I have a big, terrible, allergic reaction to pollen. And everytime there's some particles in the air, I start sneezing nonstop. Burning things with my own sneeze. I have to take two allergy potions a day to prevent from sneezing. However, of course, my allergies went away, simple as that. And I never had them since" said Flame as he explains his story.

"You think that's hard for your parents to live like that? You would've never believe how hard it was for my parents to raise Spyro..." said Sparx.

* * *

- _Flashback of Spyro's childhood -_

* * *

Baby Spyro and baby Sparx are busy being fed by their mother, Nina, during the beginning of the afternoon. "Alright, Sparxy, open your mouth" said Nina as she moves the spoon towards Sparx's mouth. The baby responded by opening his mouth and took a slurp from the spoon. There were some food dripping from his mouth after the slurp. "Oopsie! Missed a spot!" said Nina smiling at the baby. Baby Sparx then babyishly laughed at her smile. Then she fluttered to Spyro. "Okay, Spyro. Open up. Say "_ahhhhhhhh_"" said Nina. Spyro then open his mouth and slurped it. Spyro giggled as Nina left to get more food. Baby Sparx then fluttered towards Spyro as they both made eye contact. Nina turned her head to them and noticed Sparx getting close to Spyro. "Sparxy...stay away from him" said Nina concerned about Sparx. She knows Spyro may be a baby, but he's not a dragonfly. In fact, she doesn't know what creature Spyro is. Then out of nowhere, Spyro suddenly opened his mouth and snapped it shut. _With_ Sparx now inside his mouth! Nina suddenly screamed and flew right to Spyro. "SPYRO! NO! SPIT HIM OUT!" yelled Nina at Spyro. But Baby Spyro didn't listen. She immediately called her husband, who is Spyro and Sparx's father, Flash. Flash suddenly appeared and said "What?!"

"Spyro has Sparx in his mouth!" cried Nina.

"What?!" cried Flash and then the blue dragonfly flew to them. "Spyro! Spit out your brother! Now!" yelled Flash.

"Spyro! Please!" cried Nina. But Spyro still wouldn't. "Hold on! I got an idea!" said Flash and left and came back with a small wooden bottle.

"Is that pepper?!" asked Nina.

"Yeah! Keep his nostrils open!" said Flash. Nina did as she was told and lifted Spyro's nostrils open. Then he slightly sprinkled some pepper into his nose. Soon enough, Spyro's nose starts twitching. Nina and Flash moved back as Spyro was about to sneeze. Then he sneezed his mouth open and baby Sparx came flying out of his nose in high speed. "I got him!" yelled Flash and flew after him. But he managed to catch Sparx in his arms. Then they turned to Spyro as he spoke his first word. "..._sorry..."_ said Spyro babyishly.

* * *

- _Flashback ends -_

* * *

Spyro looks at Sparx after he finishes his story. Sparx just glared and frowned at him. "What? I said I was sorry" said Spyro.

"Sorry?! SORRY?! YOU ALMOST ATE ME!" said Sparx.

"Sparx, I was a baby! You can't expect that to happen!" said Spyro.

"Wow, we all gave our parents a hard time when we were hatchlings" said Flame.

"You see my point now? Kids will be a major pain! I don't think me and Cynder will last! The fact is, is that-" said Spyro.

"Okay! Okay! We get it!" interrupted Whirlwind. He took a deep sigh and said "Nobody said it's gonna to be easy to raise a child".

"But we can help. You have our support. If you need us, we'll be there" said Flame. Spyro smiled and said "Thanks guys".

"Hey, it's what friends do for each other" said Whirlwind patting him on a back.

"Well, I should get back to Cynder now. I'll see y'all later" said Spyro.

"See ya" said Claudius. Then all of them went their separate ways as they walked off.


	5. Chapter 5: Anniversary Night

Chapter: 5

Anniversary Night

**... One week later ...**

As the night arises, Spyro and Cynder are busy getting ready to go out for dinner. They've been together for a year and a half which was combined by their dating and marriage. But tonight is their anniversary night. For they are celebrating the day they pronounced their love for each other after they saved the world. Spyro is busy waiting for Cynder to finish getting ready in the next room. Spyro was already ready to go. But he doesn't know what's taking Cynder so long just to get ready. "Hey, honey! You ready yet?" said Spyro calling to Cynder.

"Hold on! I'm almost done!" said Cynder in the next room. Spyro just sighed and waited for her to be finished. Then he noticed something on the table. It was a silver cylinder bottle with a tube that connects from the bottle into what seems like a ball at the end. Then he realized that it was a breath freshening sprayer. But he never seen any of these before. He only heard about them. So he wondered what it will do. He heard that the person needs to open his mouth and squeeze on the ball to spray. So Spyro opens his mouth, grabs the ball of the sprayer, and squeezes it. The bottle sprayed liquid particles into Spyro's mouth. But the taste was so strong and agonizing, Spyro immediately started coughing and gagging. He then started spitting the taste out. He never tasted something so strange that he couldn't even describe it. Cynder can actually hear him gagging. She pokes her head out of the doorway of the next room and asked "Spyro? You okay?".

"I just sprayed this bottle and the taste is so...agonizing!" gagged Spyro.

"You tried my breath freshener?" said Cynder as she walks up to him.

"Oh, uh, this one's yours?" said Spyro as he hands it to her with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I've been looking for this thing a little while ago" said Cynder as she puts it away.

"Oh...well anyway, are you ready to go?" said Spyro.

"Yeah. I'm going to enjoy this dinner. _Especially afterwards_...hhm?" said Cynder fluttering her eyes lovingly at him and showing her seductive smile.

"Ahh...getting romantic now, are you?" flirted Spyro. Cynder giggled and both of them kissed. They kissed for a couple of seconds before Cynder pulled her head back and said "Wow! Your breath smells good after you sprayed that thing!"

"Really? I didn't even realized that!" said Spyro.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Cynder then they both kissed again.

Terrador was outside of the Nursery door when Spyro and Cynder appeared in the hallway talking to each other. "Ah, Spyro and Cynder, there you are. I have been looking for you" said Terrador.

"What is it, Terrador?" asked Spyro.

"Are you busy tonight?" asked Terrador.

"We were about to leave for our anniversary dinner. Why did you ask?" said Cynder.

"Because you might need to postpone that dinner for another night" said Terrador.

"What?! Why?!" asked Spyro. Spyro has just renovated a dinner table hours ago and now he has to postpone it! "It's the eggs. The Guardians fell ill and I need to run on an errand. Someone needs to watch these eggs tonight. It is very important" said Terrador. Then Spyro and Cynder both realized something. They've forgotten that this is the Year of the Dragon. A year when dragon eggs are brought to the temple to be hatched. It was a tradition passed on for many millenia. Years ago, during the last one, the hatching never succeeded because the Apes led a raid in the temple, destroying the eggs in the process. Now, it's the Year of the Dragon again. And the Guardians are now more concerned in trying to get them to hatch. And there is no way that the Guardians would let anyone ruin it again like the last time. "I'm sorry to ruin your evening, but this is very important. We must make sure that these eggs are guarded. We cannot let another raid happen again" said Terrador.

"What about Whirlwind? Ember? And Flame?" asked Spyro.

"They're all on errands" said Terrador.

"Is everyone on errands around here?" asked Cynder.

"In the Year of the Dragon? Yes" said Terrador.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" said Sparx as he appeared out of nowhere. Then he noticed disappointed looks on Spyro and Cynder's faces. "What's the matter?" asked Sparx.

"We have to watch the eggs tonight. _On our anniversary_" said Cynder and lowered her head in disappointment.

"It's okay, Cynder. We can do it another night" said Spyro and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a second! I have a better idea!" said Sparx when they are about to leave.

"What is it?" asked Spyro. Sparx then turned to Terrador and asked "Hey Terrador, what if _I_ watched them tonight?". Terrador's eyes then turned wide in surprisement. "Could you repeat that again? I believe I heard something CRAZY in my ear" said Terrador.

"I want to watch them tonight. For Spyro and Cynder" said Sparx.

"Sparx, you don't need to do this..." said Spyro.

"No, no, no. Y'all should go and enjoy your dinner" said Sparx.

"I don't know, Sparx. I don't think you're up for this" said Terrador concerned about Sparx being on guard for the eggs.

"Come on, man! I can do this! You can trust me!" pleaded Sparx.

"Well..." said Terrador and went silent. He gave himself some hard thinking before looking back at Sparx. "...alright then" said Terrador.

"Yesssss!" cheered Sparx.

"However..." said Terrador interrupting Sparx. "...whatever happens, you ARE responsible. Now listen and listen good, you will stay near this door, and you will not leave this area. And nothing comes in, nothing comes out. Understood?".

"Yes sir!" said Spyro with a salute.

"Good. Now I need to go and do an errand. Good evening to all of you" said Terrador and left.

"You guys should go. You don't want to miss your dinner!" said Sparx encouraging them to go.

"Thank you, Sparx. I owe you one" said Cynder smiling.

"Maybe later" replied Sparx smiling back.

"Come on, Cyn" said Spyro and both of them then left and disappeared, leaving Sparx alone in the hallway. He just shrugged and said to himself "Well, this guarding should be this easy, right?".


	6. Chapter 6: The Egg Raid

Chapter: 6

The Egg Raid

It's been two hours after Terrador left for an errand and after Spyro and Cynder left for their dinner. Sparx just paced back and forth at the locked door of the Nursery. He was already bored in watching the door. He wished he didn't ask to guard the nursery, but he doesn't want Spyro and Cynder to miss their anniversary dinner. There's no way Sparx can let that be ruined. So Sparx decided to whistle some tunes.

Inside the Nursery, the room was in complete darkness and silence. The entire stock of eggs has filled up the entire room. About a dozen eggs were put in each pile. None are stirring, not even a movement. Then suddenly, there was a whisper in the wind. A silent one. Then all the gusts of air were being blown to the center of the nursery. They began to sound louder and louder until it formed into a funnel. Then there was a spark of purple fire on the floor as it begins to expand and into a circle, revealing a portal. For a moment, there was nothing else happening. Until suddenly, a female cloaked figure jumped out of the portal and landed in the nursery. Without revealing her face in the hood, she looks around the room, making sure that no one's in the room. She looked back and she sees the rhino-like lizards climbing out of the portal. They all stood there, facing at the hooded figure, awaiting their orders. Then she gave a signal. Then the creatures started moving around the room, picking up the eggs one by one. Whenever each one's hands and arms are full, they jumped with the eggs into the portal. Then they later returned ready to gather more. While the others are gathering eggs, the hooded female decides to look around outside the nursery for any kind of treasure. She raised her hand in the air and with puff of blue fire, she teleported and disappeared.

At the same time while the eggs are being taken, Sparx was doing kung-fu moves and making sounds outside the nursery door. "Hyyyahhh!" yelled Sparx while doing kung-fu punches. Then he heard something like scurrying in the room. He stopped and listen to the sounds. But he heard nothing. Then he placed his ear on the door, but he still didn't hear anything. He pulled back and shrugged his shoulders. "Hhm...probably just hearing things" Sparx thought to himself. Then he resumed doing what he's doing.

The hooded figure has just teleported outside the nursery far from where Sparx was and is already looking for treasure. She heard all about these dragons. They are said to have own an amazing amount of treasure. Only problem is, she doesn't know where these Guardians that she was told about are keeping the treasure. Although the hallways are quiet, she has to be quiet because there are dragons in the temple. She quietly searched each opened, unoccupied rooms for the treasure. Then she heard one of the doors opens and she ducked into one of the rooms. She peeked over and sees a young male dragon walking out of his room. He rubbed his tired eyes while yawning, and walked away. She waits for a moment for him to be gone, and then continues looking. While looking, she noticed one of the rooms are open and quietly walks into the pitch black room. She looks for a candle and sees one on a desk. She picks it up, looms her cat paw over it, whispering "_servina_". After she said the word, a flame suddenly appeared on the candle. The hooded female figure was actually a sorceress capable of using magic. She looks around the room looking for something valuable. Then she saw something near a bed of what it looks like a trio of different colored eggs. She walks up to the eggs and examines them. "Hmm..." muttered the hooded figure. She was already wondering why would these eggs be out of the nursery. And yet there are colored. The ones in the nursery are in one color, these are red, black, and yellow with secondary colors. She thinks that these could be special for something. These can be useful. Without thinking anything else, she reaches for the eggs...

As the other creatures are finishing gathering the eggs, the hooded figure suddenly teleported inside the room with the the colored eggs. She hands the eggs to one of the creatures and the rhino-like creature then jumped in the portal along with the others. Before the hooded figure can leave, she looks back around the room making sure that all the eggs are taken. There is none left. Then she jumped into the portal and the portal then slowly closes.

Three hours has passed and Sparx was unaware that there were thieves inside the nursery a while ago. He's been at the door for a long time now and he can barely keep his eyes open. He is so tired that he actually wants to sleep now. He was about to fall asleep when he heard someone said "How you holding up, Sparx?". Sparx's eyes suddenly sprang open and turned to where the voice came from and sees Spyro and Cynder walking up to him. "Very well, thank you very much" said Sparx sarcastically.

"How's the guarding, young Sparx?" asked Terrador who appeared after coming back from an errand.

"Good" said Sparx. Then suddenly, the other Guardians who felt better after their sickness went away, including Spyro and Cynder's friends, appeared.

"How did it go Sparx?" asked Whirlwind.

"Yes, I heard you were taken in charge of guarding" said Cyril.

"Yes, indeed. It's known to be exhausting" said Volteer.

"Why does everyone keep asking these questions?! It's not helping me!" said Sparx after being annoyed so much by these questions. He is very tired after guarding for hours. He doesn't want to hear any more questions about it. He just wants to sleep! "Jeez, calm down Sparx. We were just asking" said Ember trying to calm him down.

"Then no more questions, please" said Sparx.

"What's up, Spyro?" said Flame.

"Hey, Flame" said Spyro.

"I suppose the dinner went well?" asked Cyril.

"It went well" said Cynder.

"Well, I should get to bed now" said Sparx.

"Don't you want to check the eggs first?" asked Terrador.

"Well...I guess I can" said Sparx. He's tired, but he also wants to see the eggs though. He never seen what a room is like full of eggs."Alright then" said Terrador. Then he turned to the door and spoke a magic word. "_grakusious"_ said Terrador and then everyone can hear the door unlocked. Then the door opens. "I want to look first!" said Sparx and went in front of everyone. Then he turned to them and said "Come on! Turn the light on!" said Sparx. Then Terrador spoke a magic word and the room behind Sparx lightens. Then everyone suddenly gasped with eyes widened and mouths dropped in shock and horror. Especially Spyro and Cynder. Flame's has his hand covering his mouth in shock. "What? Do I have a booger in my nose?" asked Sparx being confused. When he thought they were looking at him, they are actually looking BEYOND him. "What's wrong?" asked Sparx. Then he realized that they are looking at something behind him. He turned around and discovered the truth. "AHHH!" cried out Sparx when he saw that the eggs are gone. All of them!


	7. Chapter 7: Missing

Chapter: 7

Missing

"THE EGGS! THEY'RE GONE!" said Whirlwind in horror.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!" said Ember in shock.

"I-I don't understand!" said Sparx in horror. Everyone was shocked at the sight of the empty room. They see no eggs in the room. Everyone was in shock and horror. But for Terrador, he was _absolutely furious_. He quickly turned to Cyril and Volteer. "CYRIL! VOLTEER! SEARCH THE TEMPLE! SEARCH OUTSIDE! FIND THE THIEVES! NOW!" said Terrador in an upset, angry tone. The horrified Cyril and Volteer quickly left to find the thieves. "FLAME! SEARCH THE WEST OF THE FOREST!" said Terrador as he turned to Flame.

"Yes, sir!" said Flame and left.

"YOU! SEARCH THE EAST AND THE NORTH!" said Terrador to Ember.

"Right on it!" said Ember and left.

"What about us?!" asked Spyro.

"No. I need you here. I need to be with someone I can trust" said Terrador trying to calm down.

"Listen, Spyro. I'm going to our room, okay?" said Cynder.

"Okay, I'll meet you there" said Spyro and they gave a quick kiss before Cynder left. Then Spyro, Sparx, and Terrador walked into the nursery and looked around. They've hoped there will be any eggs left, but there is none. Terrador couldn't believe what he's seeing. "I...I don't understand..." said Terrador.

"Sparx! You were guarding the room! Did you let someone in?!" demanded Spyro facing Sparx. Like Terrador, Spyro was upset as well. The Year of the Dragon was ruined again! And Sparx was responsible for guarding them. "No! I didn't! I didn't let anyone in!" pleaded Sparx.

"You lie!" said Spyro.

"No! I swear!" pleaded Sparx.

"Spyro...I'm afraid he's right" said Terrador without looking at him.

"But how can you be so sure?!" asked Spyro being disbelieving.

"The door was magic. It can't be opened manually. Only a magic word can open it from the outside" explained Terrador.

"But what are you saying?" asked Spyro.

"I'm saying that the only way the door can be opened manually..." said Terrador.

"..._Is from the inside_" said Spyro realizing what Terrador was talking about.

"Yes, Spyro" said Terrador as he turned to him.

"But how's that possible? If the door can be opened from the inside, then how'd they get in? The door was magically locked from the outside! And Sparx was guarding the door!" said Spyro.

"I don't know, Spyro" said Terrador. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, they heard a loud female scream in the air. All of them suddenly picked their heads up at the sound. "What the hell was that?!" said Sparx. Spyro already knows who screamed. "It's _Cynder_!" said Spyro and ran to their room where Cynder was.

* * *

"Cynder!" yelled Spyro as he reached their room. He was already worried about Cynder when he heard her scream. What has happened? By the time he entered their room, he finds Cynder lying on the ground sobbing and crying. "Cynder! What's wrong?!" asked Spyro in desperation as he ran to her.

"OUR EGGS! THEY'RE GONE!" cried Cynder. Spyro looks to where their eggs are and finds the nest empty. "By the ancestors! No!" Spyro thought to himself as he ran to where the eggs were at.

"SOMEONE TOOK THEM!" cried Cynder. Spyro felt horrified, yet angry at the sight. Where's their eggs?! "No...no...no..." said Spyro. Then he began to feel angry and upset. All that he and Cynder ever worked for to start a family, is now gone! Then he began to feel more angry and more darker. He began to feel the dark rage swell within. His purple scales began to go dark colored and a dark aura begins to appear around him. "no...No...NO..." said Spyro as anger and tension builds. Then all of the sudden, a dark energy explodes from within him, turning him into his dark form. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" roared Spyro as he transformed into Dark Spyro. His purple scales turned dark purple and his orange wings turned dark. He opened his eyes and his eyes was nothing but a glowing, ghostly white eyes while his body glows with a dark aura. "SPYRO! NO!" cried Cynder as watches Spyro turn into his dark form in horror. Dark Spyro then roared and flew out of their window. As he reached the Mushroom forest, he began to shoot Dark Convexity Beams out of his gaping mouth in anger onto the forest causing massive balls of explosions and setting parts of the forest engulfed in flames. Hearing Cynder's cries, Terrador and Whirlwind ran to their room. "Cynder! What happened?! Where's Spyro?!" asked Terrador when they reached their room.

"PLEASE! HELP HIM!" cried Cynder in horror and points out the window where Spyro flew out of. Terrador looks out the window and sees what Cynder means. He sees Spyro in his dark form blasting the forest in his rage. "Oh no..." whispered Terrador to himself in horror.

"Spyro!" yelled Whirlwind and flew after him, eager to help his friend.

"Whirlwind! Wait!" yelled Terrador. He is concerned for Whirlwind helping Spyro. Spyro is in his dark form and Terrador doesn't want Whirlwind to get hurt. Whirlwind reached Spyro as Spyro kept blasting the forest. "Spyro! Stop! This isn't you!" said Whirlwind in desperation. Dark Spyro stopped and looked at Whirlwind. He just glared at him with his glowing white eyes. "It's okay! It's me! Whirlwind!" said Whirlwind.

"_**Go away**_!" yelled Dark Spyro whose voice is now a dark tone. Then he shot a convexity fireball at Whirlwind. Whirlwind wasn't able to dodge it on time and he was blasted to the forest floor and out of Terrador's sight. "Whirlwind!" yelled Terrador as he watched in horror as Whirlwind plummeted to the ground.

"SPYRO! NO!" cried Cynder and tries to fly to him, but Terrador held her back.

"Cynder! Don't! It's too dangerous!" said Terrador concerned of her safety.

"I CAN TRY! LET ME GO!" cried Cynder and broke free from his arms and flew out the window.

"Cynder! Damn it!" yelled Terrador as she flew to Spyro. When Cynder reached Spyro, she yelled to him with tears still flowing out of her eyes. "SPYRO!" yelled Cynder. Dark Spyro turned to her and yelled "_**Go away! NOW!**__"_. Cynder flinched a bit, thinking he might attack her. But she stood her ground, out of fear. She was afraid and shock to see her love like this. She has to help him! As Dark Spyro resumed attacking the forest, Cynder has no choice but to grab him and restrain him. Trying to prevent from doing more damage to himself and to the forest. Dark Spyro struggled to be free and faced Cynder and roared at her face. "Spyro! It's okay!" cried Cynder.

"_**LET GO OF ME**_**!**" yelled Dark Spyro in his dark tone as he struggles.

"Spyro! Please! It's me! It's okay! It's okay!" cried Cynder trying to calm him. Dark Spyro then stops and looks and gazes at her eyes. Then Cynder tries to speak more calmly to him. Trying to ease his anger. "It's okay...it's okay..." said Cynder in a peaceful tone but with tears still flowing greatly from her eyes. Then she can see Spyro's impression turning into sorrow as tears began to drip from his glowing white eyes. Then he spoke softly, but only in a dark, guttural tone. "..._**Cynder**__..._" spoke Dark Spyro calmly in sorrow.

"...Spyro..." said Cynder softly. Then as Dark Spyro levitated them both down to the ground and as they reached it, an dark aura then fades away from his body returning Spyro to his true self. For a moment, Spyro said nothing while tears seeps from his eyes. Then he slowly looks at her eyes and spoke in a normal voice. "Cynder...what has happened to our children?" sobbed Spyro.

"Oh Spyro..." sobbed Cynder as she cried and held him close.

"What happened to them, Cynder?" sobbed Spyro as he held her. Then they both just cried in each other's arms over the loss of their eggs. Watching from the window, Terrador just watched with a tear of sadness when the Guardians along with Flame and Ember returned. One of the Guardians then noticed Terrador's expression of sorrow and shock on his face and his head lowered to the ground in sadness. "Terrador...where's Spyro and Cynder?" asked Volteer.

"Look outside the window" said Terrador without looking at them. The Guardians, along with Spyro and Cynder's friends, walked up to the window and looked outside. Like the missing eggs incident, they were shocked again on what they see. They find most of the mushroom forest destroyed and they can see Spyro and Cynder crying on the ground floor not far from the temple. "What has happened here?" asked Cyril.

"Spyro and Cynder's eggs were...taken. Along with the others. Spyro turned angry, turning him into his dark form. And attacked the forest in anger. He attacked Whirlwind who tried to help but Cynder managed to calm him down. Returning him to himself" explained Terrador. Everyone was then shocked again. Spyro has been transformed into Dark Spyro over the loss of their eggs. Claudius then appeared in the room. He heard a commotion going on and wanted to know what's going on. "Father? What happened?" asked Claudius.

"Not now, son. I'll explain everything later. Now please, everyone leave me. I need to be alone" said Terrador sadly. Everyone responded and left the room leaving Terrador alone. He was now more upset that ever. Spyro's children were taken. What will become of their future? What of Spyro and Cynder's? "...Spyro and Cynder...the eggs...may the ancestors please help us..." said Terrador quietly with his head still lowered in sorrow.

* * *

"Guys, are you crazy? We can't bother them right now. We are told not to!" whispered Sparx as he along with Whirlwind and the others head to Spyro and Cynder's room. It's been a couple of hours since Spyro's incident and he and Cynder are needed to be alone. It took a while for the others to find Whirlwind said to be injured from Dark Spyro's fireball being shot at him. But when they found him, he seems to be unscathed. Whirlwind explained that he couldn't dodge it in time, but he manages to brace for the attack before Dark Spyro shot at him. Whirlwind and the others knew about their missing eggs. But they wanted to help them. Anyway they can. "We don't care Sparx! We have to help them" whispered back Whirlwind.

"But Terrador said-" said Sparx.

"Just shut up, Sparx. We're still doing it" interrupted Ember. In no time at all, they reached the closed doors of Spyro and Cynder's room. They all just stopped and stared at the door. Thinking about the sorrow of Spyro and Cynder in the room. "Whirlwind?" asked Flame. Whirlwind turned his head to him. "What if they won't answer?" asked Flame. Whirlwind was silent for a moment, thinking about what he said. "...Let's just hope for the best" replied Whirlwind. Then he slowly walks up to the door, raises his hand, and knocks on the door. "Spyro...Cynder...you guys okay?" asked Whirlwind. But for several seconds, they heard nothing. Not even an answer. Whirlwind knocked again. "Spyro...can you talk?" asked Whirlwind. But nothing answered. Whirlwind turned his head to the others and saw them shrugging their shoulder. They don't know either why Spyro and Cynder aren't answering. Without knocking on the door again, Whirlwind only spoke. "Spyro...if you can hear me, make a sound" asked Whirlwind. But nothing answered back. Whirlwind just sighed with defeat and turned to the others. "He ain't gonna answer, guys. Let's just go" said Whirlwind. They were all about to leave when they heard someone answer back. "Hold on, guys" replied a voice. Everyone stopped and moved to the door. They can hear movements coming from the other side of the door. Then they can hear the locks being undone. Then there was silence until the door starts to open slowly and slightly. Then Spyro comes out from the door and closes it behind him. "How do you feel?" asked Whirlwind.

"You okay, bro?" asked Sparx. Spyro only sighed and said "I'll...try to manage" said Spyro.

"And...what of Cynder?" asked Flame.

"Not so great. She was torn over the eggs. In fact, more than me" said Spyro.

"We are very sorry for your loss. But we can find them. We promise" said Whirlwind.

"It's okay, guys..." said Spyro.

"No, Spyro. We have to help. We can't let you and Cynder be like this. Please" said Whirlwind.

"Whirlwind...I want to apologize for what I did to you...I was just so angry.." said Spyro.

"It's alright, Spyro. You shouldn't blame yourself. You weren't even yourself" said Whirlwind.

"Guys?" said Cynder as she came out from the door.

"Hey, Cynder. We're very sorry about the eggs" said Ember.

"Please...I don't want to hear it" said Cynder.

"But we are willing to help you find those eggs" said Claudius.

"We don't need help. Me and Cynder can find them on our own" said Spyro.

"Not alone you know. We will help" said Whirlwind.

"But guys.." said Spyro.

"Spyro...we said that if you ever need our support, we'll be there to help you. I know you and Cynder need our help. We just know it. We can't just let you do this alone. And we promise you, together, we gonna find those thieves, get those dragon eggs, and get you and Cynder's eggs back" said Whirlwind.

"There's no reward in this, guys" said Spyro.

"Who gives a damn about a reward? We do this as friends. We will follow you both to the ends of the world. Together" said Whirlwind. Then Spyro and Cynder then couldn't help but smile. The encouragement of Whirlwind's words brought back hope in their hearts. "Thank you. All of you" said Spyro as he hugged Whirlwind. Then all the others joined in a group hug. Sparx hugged Cynder. Cynder hugged Ember. Spyro hugged Whirlwind. Then they pulled away from each other and looked at each other. "So what can we do?" said Ember.

"We'll start early in the morning. We'll get ourselves a professional tracker and we will track those thieves down" said Flame.

"Don't worry. I know someone that can help us..." said Spyro.


	8. Chapter 8: Investigation

Chapter: 8

Investigation

Hunter the cheetah scans around the room looking for any clues that can lead to the thieves. For now, he hasn't found anything yet. Terrador, Sparx, Spyro, and Cynder are waiting outside the nursery hoping that Hunter can find anything. Terrador had explained Hunter about the incident about an hour ago, including the incident about Spyro and Cynder's eggs. Hunter was shocked over the disappearance of Spyro and Cynder's eggs. But he promised them that he will find them. About the same time Hunter arrived, Terrador has sent Mason and the scouting parties from Warfang to search outside the temple for any tracks that they can follow. Right now, Terrador and the others are thinking on how the thieves got in. "Okay, let us get this straight: The door was magical. It opens from a magic word from the outside while it only opens manually from the inside. But there are no windows and other doors in the room. This door is the only way in" said Spyro.

"So how did they get inside in the first place?" said Cynder.

"Hey, Hunter! You find anything?" asked Sparx to Hunter in the room.

"Nothing yet. I'll keep looking" said Hunter as he looks around.

"But who do you think took the eggs?" asked Spyro to Terrador.

"It's those Apes! I just know it! They must be found!" said Terrador.

"But how did they even get in?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know" said Terrador. Then Mason along with the others appeared. Terrador walked up to them and said "You find anything?" asked Terrador.

"No. Nothing. Whatever these thieves are, they seem professional enough to cover their tracks" said Mason as his nose twitches.

"What do you mean?" asked Terrador.

"We've searched the entire forest outside the temple. From high and low. We can't find a single track. As if they never been in that area" explained Mason.

"Impossible..." said Terrador being disbelieving.

"Everyone! I found something!" said Hunter from the nursery. Terrador along with the others went into the room and finds Hunter kneeling to the ground examining something on the floor. They walked up to him and looked at an odd, familiar shape on the floor. It was in a shape of a large white ring. "Uhhh...a white ring that's drawn to the floor?" asked Sparx who was puzzled of what Hunter finds.

"No, this is something else. It's very strange, yet foreign to my eyes" explained Hunter.

"Sparx, get Whirlwind. See if he knows what this is" said Terrador to Sparx. Sparx then left to get Whirlwind while everyone kept examining the strange marking. "Why would the apes leave this marking on the floor?" asked Cynder.

"Actually, I don't think it was the apes that were here last night at all" said Hunter.

"What?! But how can you be so sure?" said Spyro.

"Because I found _this_..." said Hunter and showed a scale in his paw.

"What is that?" asked Cynder.

"Something strange. Whatever these thieves are, they appeared to be _reptilian_" explained Hunter.

"So you're saying that the Apes have nothing to do with this?" asked Cynder.

"Correct" said Hunter.

"Well, it can't be the Grublins either. They were wiped out when Malefor was defeated" said Cynder.

"So, of course..." said Terrador realizing.

"Yeah, we're dealing with a new batch of bad guys" said Spyro.

"But if they were all in the room, how did Spyro and Cynder's eggs turned up missing outside the nursery?" asked Terrador.

"I believe I can answer that. Earlier ago, I found some tracks near their room. But what's strange...is that this one...is not an Ape or reptilian" said Hunter.

"What?" said Spyro who seemed surprised.

"Yes, and this one is a female" said Hunter.

"What kind of race exactly?" asked Cynder.

"That, I do not know" said Hunter.

"I brought him" said Sparx when he returned with Whirlwind.

"Good. You're here. What do you make of this?" said Terrador to Whirlwind as Whirlwind walks up to the strange mark on the floor. He examines the marking for several seconds before saying "Hmm...this ring was a marking of an opening".

"An opening of what?" asked Terrador.

"An opening of a portal" said Whirlwind. Then Spyro and the others looked at each other in surprisement. They finally knew the truth of how the theives got in. "Of course...they came in by a portal!" said Spyro.

"But how will that do any good? How will that help us track the thieves down?" said Sparx.

"This is a good thing, Sparx. We can use this portal to catch them where they were" said Whirlwind.

"Meaning?" asked Sparx.

"Listen, Sparx. A portal is an opening for anything to travel through to the next area. So what does every portal got?" said Whirlwind to Sparx.

"Wait! Don't tell me! Don't tell me...ummm...a house?" said Sparx trying to guess. Whirlwind rolled his eyes. That was a stupid answer by Sparx. Can Spark actually be anymore dumb than he is? "No, Sparx. A portal has two ends. One's _here_, and the _other_..." said Whirlwind.

"...Is where they originally came from!" said Cynder realizing what he means with a smile of hope.

"That's it! We can use this portal to follow to where they came from!" said Spyro.

"There's hope for the eggs after all!" said Terrador with happiness.

"Well, there's something else too" said Whirlwind.

"What is it, then?" asked Hunter.

"Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is that this portal can be opened again and I know a spell to get it to open" said Whirlwind.

"And the bad news?" asked Spyro.

"We need portal dust to open it" said Whirlwind.

"Portal dust? Where in the world can we find those things?" said Cynder.

"Yes, I don't believe that Volteer will experiment on these things" said Terrador.

"So where can we get any? Without it, we can't open it" said Cynder.

"Hold on...I believe I know someone who may have some samples..." said Spyro.


	9. Chapter 9: The Professor

Chapter: 9

The Professor

"So how did you know the professor?" asked Cynder.

"I usually do errands for him during his experimental gatherings" said Spyro as he, Cynder, and Sparx walked in the streets in the city of Warfang.

"So is that why you're usually gone all of the time?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah" said Spyro. As they head towards the professor's home, Cynder looks around the city. It has been a year and a half since the Dark Master's armies attacked the city during the war. She noticed some buildings still under construction that were destroyed by the Golum. Then she notices the tallest structure that looms over the the city. That's the place where she and Spyro fought the Golum and killed it. Coming back to the places you know does bring back memories. "It's this way" said Spyro as they headed into a alleyway. But when they went into the ally, Cynder was disgusted at the sight of the alley. There was trash everywhere, cats roaming the alleyways, and not to forget about the horrible stench in the alley. "He lives in the _alley_? Why in the world would he live _here_?" said Cynder who was disgusted.

"He likes privacy" said Spyro.

"This place SMELLS!" said Cynder with her paw on her nostrils.

"You'll get used to it" said Spyro with a smile. He thought it was funny when Cynder was disgusted by the smell. After all, she's a female. They kept heading deeper into the alley until they came across a door. "This is it" said Spyro as they walked up to the door. Then Spyro knocked on the door. Then a voice spoke from behind the door. "Who's that—who's there?" asked a voice from behind the door.

"It's me. The one that helps you with your experiments? The purple dragon?" said Spyro.

"Spyro? Ah, Spyro! It's so good to see you! Give me a minute and I'll unlock the door for you!" said a voice and then they can hear the locks being undone. But several seconds has passed and the locks are still being undone. "Hold on! Just a few more..." said a voice. But seconds still passed as more locks are being unlocked."Uh, Spyro? Why does he have so many locks?" asked Cynder as she turned her head to Spyro.

"For security purposes. He's very protective of his research. He doesn't want anyone trying to steal it" said Spyro as he turned his head to her.

"Well, that explains it" said Sparx. Then the doors opens and the professor stood at the door. He is a Leonardo da Vinci-type of scientist wearing a old brown trenchcoat and wearing glasses. On his wrist is an odd wristwatch gizmo. He was completly bald except for white hair at the back of his head that would symbolize his age. The old mole looks at Spyro while his nose twitches. "Spyro! It's so good to see you here" said the Professor as he hugs Spyro.

"It's good to see you too, professor" said Spyro. Then the professor notices Cynder standing next to him. "Ooooh, who is this charming, yet beautiful female?" asked the Professor. Cynder couldn't help but blush. It was very sweet for Cynder. "That's my mate, Cynder" said Spyro.

"You mean your wife?" asked the Professor.

"Yeah" said Spyro.

"And I suppose this is Sparx? Your foster brother?" asked the Professor when he noticed Sparx.

"Yep, that's me" said Sparx.

"Listen, can we talk inside?" asked Spyro.

"Oh, sure! Come in! Come in!" said the Professor as they headed inside his home. When they were inside, they can see that his home is full of crazy contraptions. On the dinner table, it was full of pipettes, science tubes, and other glasses used for science. On the shelves, it was full of books and other inventions. But pretty much, the entire house is full of his inventions. The professor flipped up the switch on the wall and some strange lightbulb that were hanging around the house lighted up. "Huh! I guess your invention works" said Spyro admired by the lighting.

"Well, it took me a month to get it to work. But anyway, can both of you wait here? I need to check on something" said the Professor.

"Sure" said Spyro as the professor goes to the next room and closes the door behind him. Then Cynder and Sparx looked around. Sparx noticed something and was about to touch it when Spyro cleared his throat that gain Sparx's attention. Sparx looked at Spyro. "Don't...touch...anything" said Spyro giving him a stern look. He knows Sparx too much. He always has the taste for touching everything he see weird. Spyro was already worried that Sparx could break something. Sparx frowned and crossed his arms. Spyro then sees Cynder examining a strange weapon on a desk. It has a long metal barrel about five inches long with a wooden handle at an end. "What is this? Looks strange" asked Cynder.

"It's called a gunpistol. It's what he calls it" said Spyro.

"What does it do?" asked Cynder.

"You pull the trigger on the handle, then it fires a round bullet. But to fire it, you need something that he calls gunpowder" explained Spyro.

"Gunpowder?" said Cynder who was puzzled.

"Magnesium. The professor told me that magnesium was a flammable compound" said Spyro.

"Flammable? Like it could ignite?" said Cynder.

"Yeah. To fire it, you pour little powder into the long barrel. Then you add a little wad of paper, then you insert the bullet. When you pull the trigger, the hammer inside makes a spark, igniting the powder, creating an explosion, sending the bullet flying out of it in high speeds" said Spyro.

"Ahh..." said Cynder who was impressed at the invention. Then suddenly, they heard an explosion coming from the room that the professor went into. They all suddenly turned their heads to the door. "What in the world was that?!" said Sparx. Then some strange, greenish-brown smoke starts to come out from the cracks of the door. By the time it reaches them, they began to look disgusted and sickened by the smell. "By the Ancestors! What is that smell?!" said Cynder trying to cover her nose from the smell by using her wings. The smell was far more worse than the stench in the alleyway. "Ugghh! What kind of gas is this?!" said Spyro doing the same Cynder is doing.

"Good grief! This smells more awful than my bedroom!" gagged Sparx. Then the door where the gas came from opens and the professor came scurrying out with a strange mask covering his entire face. It's actually another of his inventions called the gas mask. Then he hurries to each window, opening it. "Sorry! I'll get this stuff out! Just hold on!" said the Professor as he opens the windows. As all the windows were opened, the gas starts going out the windows leaving the house gas-free. Then the professor pulls his gas mask off. "Alright, you can breathe now" said the Professor.

"That was the MOST AWFUL stench I've ever smelled! Professor! What did you do?!" asked Spyro.

"It was just a minor miscalculation. I hoped to correct it as soon as possible. I was working on a stink bomb and well...you get what I'm saying" said the Professor.

"Well, that didn't turn out very well, did it?" said Cynder.

"But anyway, why are you here, Spyro? Are you here to do another of my errands?" asked the Professor.

"No, professor. We actually need your help" said Spyro.

"What is it then, young Spyro?" asked the Professor.

* * *

Spyro has just now finished explaining the professor about what happened last night and the need for portal dust when the professor said "So you need portal dust to get it to open?".

"Yes, professor" said Spyro.

"Please, professor. Do you have any? The eggs are at stake here!" said Cynder.

"Don't worry about it! I have some actually!" said the professor and went to the cupboards. Spyro and Cynder let out a breath of relief. There's hope after all! Then the professor came back with two vials with a cork on top where the inside of the vial was filled with sparkling blue dust. "But I only have two exactly, now where ever you're going, you can't waste these" said the Professor as he hands them to Spyro. Spyro then placed them in his bag he's been carrying. "Thank you so much, professor" said Spyro.

"Don't thank me yet! You have eggs you and Cynder need to save! Now you must go before it's too late!" said the Professor.

"Alright! Let's go, guys!" said Spyro and all of them started heading out the door.

"I hoped to see your children!" said the Professor.

"You will! Thank you!" said Spyro as they headed out the door and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10: One Way Trip

Chapter: 10

One Way Trip

By the time Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx returned to the Nursery in the Dragon Temple, everyone was waiting for them. "About time! You got the stuff?" asked Flame.

"Yeah" said Spyro.

"Good, now we must hurry! The marking is disappearing!" said Whirlwind. Spyro and Cynder looked to where the marking was and they can see it slowly disappearing. "What the—how's it possible?!" asked Spyro.

"There's something I've neglected to mention. The markings will be there, but not forever. They can only be there for seventeen hours" said Whirlwind.

"So you're saying that if we don't use it now, the portal that can lead to where the thieves came from, will be gone?!" asked Cynder.

"Yep, and if that's the case, we will never find them" said Whirlwind.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" said Sparx.

"Right!" said Spyro agreeing with Sparx.

"Alright, give them to me" said Whirlwind. Sparx went into Spyro's bag and pulled out a tube of portal dust and handed it to Whirlwind. Then Whirlwind walked to the center of the ring marking. Then he placed his teeth on the cork and pulled it off from the tube. Then he started pouring the dust into the center of the ring. "Alright, Whirlwind. Say the words" said Terrador. Then Whirlwind walked back away from the ring. "Okay, you might want to stand back, everyone" said Whirlwind. Everyone then did as they were told. Then Whirlwind spoke the words. "_By the absence of light and dimensions, I command ye to open! Open! I say! By the order of life! Open!"_ said Whirlwind. Then as he said it, there was a gust of wind forming in the room. A spiral of wind appears in the center of the ring marking. Then a spark of purple flame appears in the ring as it begins to expand and formed into a portal. As the group looks inside the portal, they see nothing but blackness. "Uh, I got a bad feeling about this" said Sparx who has a worried look on his face. He does not liked the way the portal looked. "It still doesn't matter. We're going anyway" said Spyro. Then he turned to everyone. "All right! Listen! We're now on a mission! A mission to ensure a rescue and return of the dragon eggs! We only have one portal dust left and we're only using it to return home! So this is a one way trip! Once we go through this portal, there's no turning back! We're not leaving until we have the eggs! Now, who wants to come with me and Cynder?!" said Spyro.

"I'll go with you. I can hunt food for us and track the thieves down" said Hunter who stepped forward.

"I'll come with you, guys. I need an adventure" said Whirlwind.

"Me too" said Ember.

"Same here" said Flame.

"I'll go" said Claudius.

"But Claudius! You're still in training! You're not ready!" said Cynder.

"I am ready! Tell them, father!" said Claudius as he turned to Terrador.

"His elemental powers are still in need of training, but he is a good fighter" said Terrador.

"Good enough, come on, Claudius" said Spyro. Then Claudius joined the others. Then they all looked at Sparx. "Come on, I'm a brother of the purple dragon. I ain't gonna stay behind" said Sparx with a smile as he joined them. "I have a bag full of red and green crystals if you need them" said Hunter.

"Thanks, Hunter" said Cynder.

"I think it's best I hold on to the portal dust" said Whirlwind.

"If you say so" said Spyro as he hands the bag that has the dust to Whirlwind. "Alright, are you ready? Like I said, there's no turning back!" said Spyro.

"Ready!" said everyone.

"Good luck!" said Terrador.

"Alright! Let's go!" said Spyro and jumps into the portal. Following behind was Sparx, then Cynder, then Hunter, then Flame, then Ember, then Claudius, then finally Whirlwind. As they all went into the portal, the portal then closes. Leaving Terrador to say "May the Ancestors look after you. May they looks after us all".


	11. Chapter 11: The Forgotten Realm

Chapter: 11

The Forgotten Realm

The forest clearing was in a peaceful state in an unknown land. A jackoloupe rabbit have just risen from its sleep and it's exploring the wilderness around its home. It sniffs the air sensing any danger nearby. Then it starts moving towards the clearing and into the sun. Then it stops and sniffs the air again. It still senses nothing. Then it moves towards some dandelions and starts chewing on them. Then as it chews, it suddenly picked its ears up and stood its head high. It starting to sense something. But it's actually sensing something beneath it. It quickly moved out of the way and ran. A spiral of wind then appears to where the jackoloupe was. Then a spark of purple flame appeared and began to expand into a portal. At first, nothing seems to come out of it. Until, Spyro came suddenly flying right out of it. "Whooooaaaaa!" yelled out Spyro as he came out flying. He tries to land on his feet, but he came out flying out too fast. He can't land on time. Then he landed on the ground hard. Then Sparx came out flying, but much faster than Spyro. Sparx soon found himself hitting and splatting into a tree. "Owww!" cried out Sparx in pain. Then Cynder came flying out and landed on the ground hard on her back. "Ouch!" yelped Cynder. Then Hunter came out flying, but he was quick and managed to land on his feet. Then Flame came next, but we went flying much higher and went into the trees. Ember then came and landed on her butt. Then Claudius came and landed on his belly and chest. Then Whirlwind came last and landed on Claudius. "Auughh!" yelped Claudius when Whirlwind landed on him.

"Sorry!" said Whirlwind.

"Cynder? You alright?" asked Spyro as he gets up.

"I'm okay" said Cynder.

"Jeez, isn't portal travel supposed to be that fast and rough?" asked Claudius.

"It'll be a lot more better by the time we get used to it" said Whirlwind. Then Spyro and Cynder noticed Sparx still splattered to a tree and ran to him. "Sparx! You okay?!" asked Spyro. Cynder then grabbed Sparx by his tail section and peeled him off. Hanging upside down, Sparx was dazed from hitting the tree with crossed eyes and a goofy smile. "Mommy? Can I have a pillow?" said Sparx groggily.

"Sparx! Snap out of it!" said Spyro. Sparx then shook his head, coming to himself. "Ow! My head..." said Sparx with his hand to his forehead.

"Whirlwind. Please tell us you still got the portal dust" said Spyro as he turned to Whirlwind. Whirlwind then checked the bag he was carrying. "Yeah, I still got it" said Whirlwind.

"Good" said Spyro. Then he turned to Hunter. "Where are we?" asked Spyro.

"I don't know, this place doesn't seem familiar. It's not the Enchanted Forest. Could be the Valley of Avalar, but the landscapes all wrong" said Hunter.

"So what is this place?" said Cynder to Spyro.

"Alright, is everyone here?" asked Hunter.

"Well, there's you three, Sparx, Ember, and...wait a minute! Where's Flame?" said Claudius. Then they can hear Flame from a distance. "Hey guys! Where are y'all?! I need some help here!" shouted Flame.

"You go look and help Flame. I'll try to figure out where we are" said Hunter.

"Okay. Let's go" said Spyro to everyone and then they all left to find Flame.

* * *

Soon enough, they were far into the forest. "So...where's Flame?" asked Sparx as they stopped.

"I agree with Sparx. Where is he?" asked Ember.

"Uh...guys? I'm up here" said a voice from above them. They all looked up and saw a red dragon tangled and wrapped up in vines up in the tree. "Hey Flame! What are you doing up there?" asked Sparx.

"What does it look like I'm doing up here?! I'm stuck, you idiot!" yelled Flame being irritated by Sparx.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" said Cynder as she climbs up the tree. When she reaches Flame, she cuts the vines using her bladed tail. Soon, Flame finds himself landing on the ground on his feet like a cat landing on its feet. "You okay?" asked Claudius.

"Never been better" said Flame brushing himself off. Then Hunter appeared walking up to them looking at his compass. "Have you figured out where we are?" asked Spyro.

"Not really, but this is odd. Very odd" said Hunter still looking at his compass.

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"This compass doesn't seem to stop at any direction" said Hunter.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cynder.

"Look" said Hunter as he shows his compass to Spyro and Cynder. Both of them can see the compass needle spinning around nonstop. It never stopped at the north, west, or anything. "It's only spinning around. Never even stopping" said Cynder.

"That is very odd" said Spyro.

"Who knows? Maybe it's broken" said Sparx.

"I don't think so. I've been to many realms and my compass has never broke or even act like this" said Hunter.

"What are you saying?" asked Flame.

"I'm saying that we are in an unknown realm" said Hunter.

"But do you think that there might be inhabitants?" asked Cynder.

"Maybe. But we can't wait around here" said Hunter.

"You're right. We got dragon eggs to save" said Spyro.

"So where can we start? The compass is useless here" said Cynder.

"We'll try north. And if we're lucky, we might find the thieves in that direction" said Hunter.

"I say we go that way" said Flame pointing in one direction.

"No, I say we go that way" said Claudius pointing in the other direction.

"No way! We go that way and that's it!" said Flame.

"But that could be the wrong way! Let's go this way!" said Claudius.

"No, you're wrong!" said Flame being irritated.

"No, you are!" said Claudius being irritated.

"Will both of you please be quiet! I'll say we go this way" said Hunter pointing in the other direction.

"Well, then let's go then" said Sparx. Then all them headed off deeper into the forest until Hunter's cat ears suddenly pricked up straight and Hunter raised his hand, signaling them to stop, and said "Wait!"

"What is it now?" said Sparx. Then Hunter's eyes began to look around them with his ears twitching. Then he looked up in the trees. "Why are you-" said Sparx but was interrupted when Hunter whispered "Shh!". Sparx immediately went quiet. "What is it, Hunter?" whispered Spyro. Hunter just said nothing as his eyes looked around. But then, he said "We are being watched...". Then everyone got wary and began to look around them. "Wh-where exactly?" asked Sparx who is very worried and nervous.

"I don't know, but whatever they are, they're everywhere..." said Hunter.

"How many?" asked Flame.

"About a dozen of them, maybe" said Hunter.

"A dozen! We can't take on a dozen!" said Ember.

"Follow me. I should get us out of here..." said Hunter.

"Hey, are they the ones that watched us?" asked Sparx pointing in one direction. Everyone looked to where Sparx was pointing and they can see rhino-like creatures approaching. Everyone was then curious. They've never seen these creatures before. "What are those things?" asked Spyro as the creatures approaches.

"I don't know, but I'm taking them out..." said Flame and prepared to attack them.

"Wait! We don't know anything about them" said Spyro.

"He's right. They could be the inhabitants" said Hunter.

"Maybe they can tell us where we are" said Ember.

"Good point" said Whirlwind. The creatures kept approaching but then stopped and stood there. And they still stood there while everyone looked at them curiously. "What are they doing?" said Claudius. Then the creatures reached their hands behind their backs to grab something. "Maybe they're friendly..." said Sparx. But all that changed when they pulled out their crossbows and aimed it at them. "...AHHHH! They'e not friendly!" yelled Sparx with a shocked and horrified expression.

"DUCK!" yelled Hunter and everyone ducked as arrows went flying over their heads. Hunter quickly grabbed his bow and an arrow off his back while the creatures reload their crossbows. He stood up, aimed, and shot one of the rhino lizards and killed it. "Engage!" yelled Hunter and everyone started attacking the creatures. Flame covered himself in fire and did a Comet Dash at one group and exploded many into the air while Cynder did a Shadow Sneak power causing her to turn into a shadow and seeping through the ground into the other group. When the shadow was beneath them, she slashes at them using the shadow claws and ended it when she shot herself up in the air and releasing Shadow Blast blasting the creatures away. Then a bunch of them came jumping out of the trees. "Look out, Ember!" yelled Whirlwind. Ember quickly looks up and sees one of the creatures coming right at her from the trees with a blade at hand. But she spat out a fireball blasting it away. "Hurts don't it?!" yelled Ember at the blasted creature. Hunter kept shooting arrows until he sees a few charging at him. He dropped his bow, waited for them to get closer, and flipped over them. With his back now turned to them, he grabs three daggers he has, turned around facing the creatures that also turned to him, and threw all of them at the same time. Each one pierced each one's heart, killing them instantly. Then he drew out his kitana sword and starts slashing at the charging rhino-like creatures. "Rrrwwwaaarrr!" roared Hunter as he leaped at one of the creatures, knocking it to the ground, raised his kitana, and stabs it in the chest. Meanwhile, Spyro and Claudius find themselves back to back fighting off the creatures. Slashing and kicking them away, the creatures kept on coming. "They just kept on coming!" said Claudius.

"I got an idea! Jump with me!" said Spyro.

"What?!" asked Claudius.

"Just do it with me!" said Spyro. Then with a great flap of their wings, they shot off high in the air. And when they were in the air, Spyro said "Alright! Use your Earth Boulder power and I'll use my Comet Dash power! Let's combined them!". Claudius did as he was told and he used his power to encase them in glowing green stone sphere fitted with spikes and Spyro used his power to set it on fire. Then it was transformed into fierly meteor and then was shot down back down to earth at high speeds. When it impacted, it exploded into a greenish-red blast that incinerated several and blasting many away. When the smoke disappears and Spyro and Claudius stood there in the impact crater, they heard Flame call out for help. "I'm surrounded! I need help here!" yelled Flame.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" yelled Cynder and ran to him. While doing so, she starts to charge up her Poison Spit power as her cheeks swell up and green smog starts to come out of her nostrils. Spyro saw what she was about to do and yelled out to Flame to warn him. "Flame! Get out of the way!" yelled Spyro to Flame from the distance. Flame then looked to where Cynder is and saw what Spyro means. Flame jumped out of the way as Cynder released it. She opened her mouth and spat out a massive glob of acid onto the group that were attacking Flame. It exploded as it hits the ground and the group was drenched in acid. The creatures roared and screeched in agony and pain as the acid eats through their flesh and bones. Then one of the creatures leaped at her which caught her by surprise. She was knocked onto her back and with the creature on her pinning her down. Then it raises it's sword and struck it down on her, but Cynder grabbed it's hands that is holding the sword and struggles to hold it away from her chest. Then both of them were caught in a tug-of-war style of the creature trying to stab Cynder while Cynder tries to hold the sword from piercing her chest. The creature roared and snarled at her, leaving her face drenched with it's saliva and drool. Cynder tries to push it away, but she is getting weaker from holding it away. The creature was about to win when Spyro lunged at it and knocking it down to the ground with Spyro pinning it down. He raises his hand with claws ready and slashed at its throat and cutting it. The creature gagged at it dies. Then Spyro ran to Cynder. "You alright?" asked Spyro.

"I'm fine!" said Cynder.

"You can thank me later! Right now we're in trouble!" said Spyro.

"Then let's do the Fire Twister Fury!" said Cynder.

"Right!" said Spyro. Then they held each other as wind spins around them and turning into flames. Whirlwind saw the Super Fury happening and quickly yelled "They're doing the Fire Twister Fury! Grab onto something!" Everyone took the response and immediately grabbed onto trees. Then Spyro and Cynder's Fury turned into a fire twister and began sucking in the creatures incinerating them. "WHY DO I ALWAYS GET CAUGHT IN THIS?!" cried out Sparx as he held onto a branch for dear life. As the Fury exploded, it knocked down trees and leaving several burning. As Spyro and Cynder landed, they ran to the others. "I think that's the last of them!" said Cynder.

"I think so!" said Whirlwind.

"Um...guys?" said Ember with a nervous look. Everyone looked around them and sees more of those creatures coming. "You got to be kidding me!" said Flame.

"They just don't let up do they?!" said Cynder.

"Well, I'm out of ideas" said Claudius as the horde surrounds them. As the creatures were about to attack, arrows suddenly came flying out of nowhere. But it didn't hit Spyro and his group. The arrows struck at the horde. Everyone then can see hooded figures in the bushes shooting the creatures. They were all amazed. An unknown group of people actually saved them. Soon enough, all of the creatures started to retreat and disappeared. Then all of the hooded figures came out of the bushes and approached them. They seem to wear pitch black clothing with a cloak and hood. Spyro and the others couldn't even see their faces under the black hoods. But then one of the figures approaches the group. Everyone can already tell that this one is in charge. A female, from the looks of her body which surprises everyone. "Are you alright?" asked the hooded figure. Sparx, however, was more surprised than anyone else. "Whoa! You're a woman?!" said Sparx. Then the female hooded figure looked at Sparx. Sparx can already tell that she is glaring at him. "Did you not expect me to be a woman, little dragonfly?" said the hooded figure.

"I apologize about Sparx. He's...well...let's just say that he's not very popular with conversations" said Spyro walking up to her.

"Sparx, is it? Then what's your name, young dragon?" asked the hooded figure.

"My name is Spyro" said Spyro. Then every hooded figures seem to gasp when they heard his name. Even the female hooded figure herself. "Spyro? Is that your real name?" said the female figure.

"You heard about me?" asked Spyro who seemed surprised what the female said. Then the female pulls back her hood revealing her identity. She was absolutly gorgeous! She has a human face. Her hair is red and her eyes are green. And she has elf ears. Her face is so beautiful it would make Aphrodite, the greek goddess of beauty, very jealous. "Yes, I heard about you. We all have" said the female. Then she spoke to her group. "Everyone! This is Spyro! The purple dragon that defeated Malefor and saved our world!" said the female, then she bowed to Spyro along with her group. "Um...I don't think that's necessary. Thank you very much" said Spyro with a disturbed look. He has already felt uncomfortable about people bowing before him as if he was a god. Just because he saved the world doesn't mean that he can be worshipped. Then she and her group got up. "Sorry, we've never thought to see the legendary purple dragon himself" said the female.

"But to tell you the truth, you're pretty. Very pretty" said Whirlwind admiring her looks.

"Yeah! I didn't expect you to be that hot!" said Sparx and did a wolf-whistle. The female chuckled to herself and asked "You don't know what I am, do you? Because you might want to change your mind".

"Why would I?" asked Sparx laughing. The female grinned and raises one of her legs. Then Sparx noticed that her legs are goat legs. Suddenly, Sparx's expression changes from in-love into grossed-out with his eyes bulging out in shock. "Ahhh! That is gross! What the heck are you?!" cried out Sparx.

"I'm a fawn. We're only common in this realm" said the female.

"A fawn? We've never seen a fawn where we came from" said Flame.

"You weren't from around here?" asked the female.

"We're from the Artisan realm. The realm of the dragons" said Spyro.

"But we've only arrived here on a mission. And we don't even know where we are" said Cynder.

"You really don't know where you are?" said the female.

"No. Maybe you can tell us" said Whirlwind.

"You're in the Forgotten Realm" said the female.

"The Forgotten Realm?!" said Whirlwind with a shocked expression.

"You heard about it?" asked Ember who noticed Whirlwind's shocked expression.

"Yeah, and I never thought this realm still exists" said Whirlwind turning his head to her and back at the female fawn.

"But anyway, you shouldn't be here. You need to go back to where you came from" said the female.

"What?! Why?!" asked Spyro. Why would he and his group should go back after just arriving here? But the female fawn began to explain the reason. "Because...it's not safe for you to be here. Especially with those things that we saved you from, that are still moving around here" said the female.

"What were those things anyway?" asked Claudius.

"Those were Rhynocs. Beings created by the Sorceress herself" said the female.

"The Sorceress? Who's she?" asked Cynder being puzzled.

"That's our business, noone else's. But for your safety, you should leave while you still can" said the female.

"No, we're not leaving until we complete our mission" said Spyro.

"What mission?" asked the female.

"To find and return the dragon eggs back home" said Spyro.

"Dragon eggs? That's why you're here?" asked the female.

"Yes" said Cynder.

"Well, we've never seen any of those. Although come to think of it, my scouts did report a group of Rhynocs carrying dozen of eggs hours ago" said the female.

"They have?! Where did they find them?!" asked Spyro with a surprised expression. This is the opportunity they are looking for! Now they can find them. "I'm afraid I can't give you that information" said the female.

"What?!" said Spyro.

"We don't trust those that weren't from around here" said the female.

"Please! You have to tell us!" said Cynder in desperation.

"I'm sorry, but we can't tell you" said the female.

"Please tell us! For the sake of me and Cynder's children!" said Spyro in desperation. The female's group seem to gasp again after what Spyro said. "What do you mean?" asked the female.

"Those rhynocs your scouts reported, they've took me and Cynder's eggs along with the other eggs. Our future children. That's why we are also here. We're also looking for me and Cynder's eggs. So please, tell us where your scouts found them. Please, I beg of you" pleaded Spyro with a sorrow and desperate look on his face. Then the female sighed and gave herself some time to think about it. She rubbed her chin thinking about what he have said. If he really is speaking the truth, then this can be a terrible concern to him and his mate. She have heard about the lives of dragons lost in the war against the Dark Master. Most male dragons, perhaps thousands, have families back home. She managed the looks on their mates and their hatchlings learning that they can never return home. The sorrow and despair upon the faces of the mates and children. Although the dragons survived the war, their numbers have decreased by thousands. Nearly putting them to extinction. If the Rhynocs did take their eggs, then she has no choice but to help them. She doesn't want others part of her battle, but these dragons won't leave until they got what they've came for. Then she looked at Spyro and she said "Alright, but not here. The rhynocs will be back, but in greater numbers. We must leave this area before they return. We'll take you to our village. Come" said the female and then she and her group walked off. Spyro and Cynder then looked at each other, both nodded their heads in agreement, then Spyro looked at the group. "Let's go" said Spyro to the group and then they followed after the female's group.


	12. Chapter 12: Elora and Sheila

Chapter: 12

Elora and Sheila

As they arrived at her village, everyone was staring at Spyro and his group. The ones at work stopped and looked at them. Everywhere they looked, they see more of the fawns staring at them. Most are whispering to each other, curious about them. Cynder already felt uncomfortable about the fawns staring at her. "Why are they staring at us? I don't like this at all" asked Cynder.

"They just never seen a dragon before. Don't worry about it. Come, my quarters are this way" said the female. "Oh, and by the way...my name is Elora".

"Please to meet you Elora" said Spyro. As Elora escorts them into her quarters, they can see that her place was like a war room. There were armed fawn soldiers filling the room. As they entered, everyone in her quarters stopped talking and looked at them. Of course, one of the fawns walked up to Elora. He was a fawn of old age, perhaps in his sixties, but he was muscular as if he was still young. The male was more armored than the rest of the soldiers and carried a large sword at his waist. He has armored shin guards and wearing a steel helmet with fitted with ram horns. "Elora" said the elderly male soldier.

"Salazar. It's good to see you" said Elora.

"What are these creatures that are with your group?" asked Salazar.

"These are dragons. They were here on a mission" said Elora. Then she pointed at Spyro and said "And this is the mighty purple dragon himself. Spyro. The one that slayed Malefor" said Elora. Salazar was then wide-eyed and took his helmet off and held it to his chest. "Spyro! It's an honor to meet you! Everyone, bow before the dragon!" said Salazar as he bowed along with the other soldiers. "Sigghhh...not this again" Spyro thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. He may be famous, but he doesn't want other people to take it this much. This was twice that this has happened. Salazar stood up and asked "What brings you here to this realm, Slayer of Malefor?".

"We're here on a mission. And we are not leaving until we have what we came for" said Spyro.

"What are you looking for?" asked Salazar.

"The dragon eggs. The Dragon Temple at our realm was broke-in by these rhynoc creatures" said Hunter.

"But how did you even get here?" asked Salazar.

"Yes, I was wondering about that as well" said Elora. She forgot to ask Spyro about that question. "We used a portal that the rhynocs left behind to get here. And we still have one more to-" said Whirlwind as he reaches the bag he's carrying, but then noticed that something is wrong. He looked down and turned to horror when he realized something was wrong. The bag is missing! "Oh no!" said Whirlwind.

"What?" asked Elora.

"The bag I'm carrying! I must have lost it fighting against those rhynocs back there!" said Whirlwind with a horrified expression.

"WHAT?! YOU LOST IT?!" yelled Sparx who became furious.

"Oh, this is not good" said Flame who sighed in disappointment and placing his hand to his face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Elora being puzzled.

"The bag contains the vial of portal dust we needed to return to our home" said Whirlwind.

"And now our only way home is gone!" said Ember who started panicking.

"Okay, let's just calm down and think here..." said Spyro trying to calm them.

"CALM DOWN! I can't calm down! Now how are we supposed to get back home?!" asked Sparx.

"They were attacked?" asked Salazar to Elora.

"Yes, a group of rhynocs ambushed them. Lucky for them, we were nearby when we heard a fight going on" said Elora.

"Now, don't feel upset, little dragonfly. My scouts were look for the portal dust for you" said Salazar to Sparx concerning about his feelings.

"Thank you very much" said Cynder thanking him while exhaling a breath of relief.

"It's my pleasure" said Salazar slightly bowing to her.

"Salazar? Have you seen Sheila? I've been looking for her all day" asked Elora to Salazar.

"Who's Sheila?" asked Cynder.

"Auuggh!" cried out Flame from behind. They've turned around and saw a female kangaroo standing on Flame waging its tail. "This thing just jumped on me! Get it off of me!" said Flame with an annoyed look. But the kangaroo heard his response and jumped off him and hopped to Elora. "Sheila, where have you been?" asked Elora to the kangaroo.

"Just walking around" replied Sheila. Then everyone in Spyro's group, including Spyro, gasped and were wide-eyed in surprisement. The animal just talked! "Did that animal just talked?" said Claudius.

"Yeah! Pleased to meet you all! Name's Sheila" said Sheila and raised her hand out to Spyro for a handshake. Still surprised, Spyro lend his paw out and shook her hand. "Spyro" said Spyro saying his name.

"Spyro huh? I see you met the princess of this realm" said Sheila. Everyone was shocked again. "Princess?! You're a princess?!" asked Spyro to Elora.

"You never told us that?!" asked Whirlwind.

"Sheila! Why did you say that?!" asked Elora to Sheila.

"I just wanted them to know" said Sheila.

"Not while we're in the middle of our fight!" said Elora.

"Okay, what's going on here in this realm? You being a princess, the rhynocs, the Sorceress, the fight. What's going on here?" asked Spyro.

"Sigghh...I guess I have no choice but to tell you everything. Come, to my quarters. I'll explain everything" said Elora. Then Elora went to her quarters along with Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter. Before entering her quarters, Spyro looked back at their group and said "Why don't y'all go and enjoy yourselves?". Then he entered Elora's quarters and shuts the door behind him. "Whirlwind?" asked Ember walking up to him.

"Yeah?" said Whirlwind.

"I have to know, why did you looked shocked when Elora mentioned this realm is called the Forgotten Realm?" asked Ember.

"Because a long time ago, the whole planet was once a gigantic realm. There were no realms back then. Every inhabitants living together. Until suddenly, an catastrophic earthquake shook the continent, tearing land apart and away from each other. After the earthquake, the torn lands became islands. Which we call Realms today. But there was one realm that was said to have vanished. Lost away from the world. None has ever found this realm. It's been called the Forgotten Realm since" explained Whirlwind.

"And the fawns? How come they're only common here and nowhere else?" asked Ember.

"When the whole islands were together, there was a region where the fawns thrive. But when the earthquake happened, their region was torn away from the other islands. So the region became a realm" explained Whirlwind.

"So the fawns became trapped ever since?" asked Ember.

"Correct" said Whirlwind. Then they noticed a group of fawns bringing in their fresh kill. A large male deer. Whirlwind began to mouth-water at the meat and licked his reptilian lips. "Hey, Ember? You feeling hungry?" asked Whirlwind with a smile across his face.

* * *

"So now can you tell us what is going around here?" asked Spyro while he and the others are in Elora's quarters.

"How should I start?" asked Elora.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a princess?" asked Spyro.

"A long time ago, my father and mother, the king and queen, has ruled the lands of the Forgotten Realm. And I was the rightful heir to the throne. When we were supposed to live in peace, it turned into chaos. An evil Sorceress, wanting to claim the kingdom for herself, waged war against us" said Elora.

"Okay, a bad guy! What else?" asked Spyro.

"Using her sorcery, she created an army of Rhynocs and attacked the castle. And killed my parents and claimed the throne for herself. She wanted to kill my entire royal family, killing any heir. But I was only safe thanks to the soldiers" said Elora.

"Wait. The bad guy's a chick?" asked Sparx.

"Quiet Sparx" said Cynder, not wanting Sparx to start talking about ridiculous things that he makes up.

"Then what happened?" asked Spyro.

"Since I was hidden and raised by the hiding soldiers, I was taught how to fight and evade the enemy. When I grew up, I became a leader of my own rebellion. When the Sorceress was then aware of me being alive, she once again waged war on us once more. And we have been at war ever since. But her forces grows stronger each day. We don't know how long we can last" said Elora who began to have a sadden expression.

"Elora, when there is darkness, there is always light that will prevail" said Spyro.

"I appreciate what you said, but we are running out of time" said Elora.

"He speaks the words of truth, you know" said Hunter to Elora. Then Elora's expression changes as if she just got an idea. "Come to think of it, there might be hope for us yet, thanks to you and your friends" said Elora.

"What are you saying?" asked Spyro.

"I saw the way you fought those rhynocs back there, and it was excellent. You might be useful against the Sorceress and her minions" said Elora.

"Whoa! Hold on! We're only here to get our eggs back, not to take part of a rebellion!" said Cynder.

"We can't take part of something that we're never part of" said Spyro agreeing with Cynder.

"But you faced Malefor and defeated him. We need you to defeat the Sorceress for us" said Elora.

"That's fine, but we are only here to rescue our eggs" said Spyro.

"You will need to defeat the Sorceress and her minons to rescue your eggs for they will stand in the way of your quest" said Elora.

"Well, in that matter, I guess we don't have a choice" said Spyro with a disappointed sigh. This was the second time he has to do something along with their mission. Last time, when Spyro was supposed to save Cyril, he has to get passed the enraged God that the Atlawa Tribe needed him to do. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, we learned that the Sorceress is planning something terrible, so you must make haste" said Elora.

"What is she planning?" asked Hunter.

"We don't know. But it may have something to do with those rhynocs stealing your eggs. They might be using them for something" said Elora.

"Then we should go. Stop them before they do anything to those eggs" said Spyro.

"Not during the night you can't. The Sorceress has spies everywhere. And we can't see them at night. We'll move out in the morning. For now, get some rest. All of you" persuaded Elora.

* * *

**** _Meanwhile_ ****

* * *

The Sorceress sat on her throne as she waits for her apprentice to arrive after calling to summon her a while ago. The Sorceress has the looks at resembled some evil queen in fairy tale books. She wears pitch black robes with many tribal stripes of color purple. In one of her hands, she held her golden staff of magical powers. On the tip of her staff was a blue dragon egg-like crystal filled with power. But what's odd about her appearance is that she has the looks of an evil dragon with dark blue scales with a hue of black. She has frills on her cheeks, eyebrows, and on the top of her head. She even has curved horns on her head. Her eyes has the color of green. As her apprentice finally arrives, she said "Ah...you're here". The hooded figure stopped and kneeled to her and said "I am summoned by your will. What must be done?" asked the hooded figure.

"One of my soldiers reported dragons where you and your group used the portal to enter their temple. Somehow they used it to get here. And they may proved to be an nuisance to my plans along with the rebellion. I need you to go and destroy them. Oh, and by the way, destroy this purple dragon that's with them most of all. He goes by the name of Spyro" said the Sorceress.

"Consider it done" said the female hooded figure and walks away.


	13. Chapter 13: The Quest

Chapter: 13

The Quest

The next day, Spyro and his group were ready to move out. They just finished eating breakfast and were now outside waiting for Elora. "Man, that meal was good. I was surprised that the fawns have a taste for a good cuisine" said Sparx smacking his lips after having a good meal.

"I have to agree with Sparx" said Claudius agreeing with Sparx.

"Hey Hunter, you still got our bag full of crystals?" asked Spyro.

"Right here" said Hunter showing the bag to him. Soon enough, Elora came out of her quarters along with Sheila hopping beside her. She was fully armored covering her torso and shoulders. She has a bow and plenty of arrows on her back, not to mention a sword she has at her waist. But walking with her was her commander, Salazar. "But milady, this is very dangerous. I beg you not to go" begged Salazar concerning about her leaving with them.

"I can take care of myself. Besides, Spyro and his group can protect me, along with several soldiers I'm bringing with me" said Elora.

"You are the last of your royal family. You're safety is our top priority" said Salazar.

"I won't be gone long. I'll take Spyro and his group as far as I can take them, then I'll return" said Elora. As she and Salazar reached Spyro's group, she turned to Salazar and said "I will be back. I promise".

"Then I can't make you stay. Since you are the princess. If these dragons are indeed our only hope of defeating the Sorceress, then I wish you luck. But please, be careful milady" said Salazar.

"Thank you. Take care of the village while we're gone" said Elora.

"I will" said Salazar and walked off. Then Elora turned to her soldiers she's bringing and said "Alright, listen up. Our top priority is to escort Spyro and his group to the outer reaches of our territory. What ever happens, we can't let anything happen to them. For they are our only hope for beating the Sorceress. Is that clear?".

"Yes, ma'am" said her soldiers. Then she turned to Spyro. "We are ready to move out by your word" said Elora.

"Why is Sheila coming with us?" asked Flame.

"Because I know the lands here. I should be able to get through some tough areas without getting us killed" said Shelia.

"Jeez, I sure hope so" said Whirlwind with a worried look on his face.

"Okay everyone, are all of you ready?" asked Spyro to his group.

"Ready" said his group. Then Spyro turned to Cynder. "Are you ready, Cynder?" asked Spyro.

"I'm ready. Let's go get our children back" said Cynder. Then Spyro turned to Elora. "We're ready. Let's move out" said Spyro.

* * *

**** Meanwhile ****

* * *

Unfortunatly for Spyro and everyone else, they were unaware that they were being watched by the Sorceress herself from her castle. She watches them leave into the wilderness using a magic mirror that she uses to see everything that's going on in the Forgotten Realm. She chuckled to herself and said "So, Elora is going to escort Spyro and his group to my lands. They better hoped they know what they're doing. Because this is exactly an opportunity I'm looking for" cackled the Sorceress. Then she leaves her throne and left to go into a room filled with captive animals. She goes by each cage, picking out an animal. Some that she has were considered dangerous. But she is looking for something that they will not expect to see. Then she noticed a wild eagle perching in its cage. She walked up to a bird cage and took out an eagle as it perches on her arm. Then she laughed evily and said "So they are coming here, eh? Well, I'll just send them a little _greeting", _Then her hand glows with a red aura and then zapped the eagle with it's filled power...


	14. Chapter 14: Attack of the Giant Eagle

Chapter: 14

Attack of the Giant Eagle

**** An Hour Later ****

Spyro and his group, along with Elora and her group, have now found themselves in the fields. No matter how far they look, it seems like the fields were endless in sight. But they have been in the fields for a while now. However, no one was complaining, well, except Sparx. "How long till' we get out of this freakin' field?! It feels like forever!" complained Sparx.

"Relax Sparx..." said Spyro with an annoyed look. But in his mind, he does agree with him. It does feel like forever. "Don't worry, Sparx. There's a forest not far from here now. But we won't be there till' dusk" said Elora.

"Spyro, let's go check out what's over that big hill" said Cynder when she noticed a large hill and ran to it.

"Cynder! Wait up!" said Spyro and ran after her. As Cynder reached the top of the hill, she stopped and stood there looking over the horizon. Then she said "Wow...". Then she turned her head to Spyro and Spyro can see her eyes was sparkling with impress. "Spyro! You got to see this!" said Cynder. Spyro then stopped running and finished by walking up to where Cynder is. Then Spyro looks beyond what Cynder sees. Then his eyes began to sparkle with impress too. Beyond the great open fields were great mountians covered in snow with a gigantic forest below them. When they looked left and right, they see more beautiful mountains going on for miles. "By the ancestors..." said Spyro smiling.

"It's so wonderful" said Cynder smiling as well.

"It's like we're in the Valley of Avalar again. Only more beautiful" said Spyro smiling.

"Those are the Ebony Mountains. The largest mountain range in all the Forgotten Realm" said Elora as everyone else walks up to them.

"It's amazing" said Cynder as she and Spyro turned to Elora and the others.

"Is there other landscapes like this?" asked Spyro.

"Oh, we have many. That's what the Forgotten Realm is like" said Elora smiling.

"Hey, instead of admiring things, can't we get out of these fields?" said Sparx still complaining. Then Cynder and Spyro frowned. "Great, thanks for ruining the beautiful moment" said Cynder frowning at Sparx.

"Sparx. Just be quiet. We'll be out soon" said Spyro frowning as well.

"Alright, let's get going" said Hunter. While moving across the plains, Spyro walks up to Elora and said "So how did you know Shelia?"

"She was one of the Sorceress's captive animals. We tried to do an infiltration in her castle. But we have failed horribly. But not before some of us escaped with the kangaroo which I named Sheila" said Elora.

"But the real question is: Do all animals talk around here? Like Sheila?" asked Spyro.

"No. The Sorceress was experimenting on Shelia when we got inside her castle. We managed to rescue the poor thing and escaped. But the Sorceress has already used her magic on her. Although she's fine, the magic experimentation left her with a new ability" said Elora.

"To speak" said Spyro.

"Correct" said Elora. Then they started moving until they heard a rush of wind above them. Hunter stopped when his cat ears suddenly pricked up and looked up at the sky around them. But he sees nothing. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "What is it?" asked Whirlwind.

"I hear something above us" said Hunter looking at them.

"It's probably just a gust of wind" said Ember.

"That's no wind" said Hunter with his eyes pacing around the atmosphere.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled a soldier from behind along with a sound of rush of wind. Everyone turned to where the soldier was and when they looked, he wasn't there. The only thing there was a sword and a helmet. "Wh-Where did he go?" asked Claudius who became startled by the soldier's sudden disappearance.

"He was just behind us, and now he's gone!" said Flame. Then they heard another rush of wind above them. They all quickly looked up and saw nothing. "What was that?!" said Cynder with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know what's here with us, but we should get out of the open" said Hunter.

"I agree! Let's go!" ordered Elora to her troops. Then Spyro saw the ground covered in shadow. Then it gets bigger and bigger until Spyro realizes that something is coming at them from above. Spyro quickly looks and sees a gigantic, two-headed bird diving at them with talons open. "WATCH OUT!" yelled out Spyro to everyone. Everyone looked up and quickly jumped out of the way, but one soldier wasn't lucky enough as the eagle snatched him up and flew off with the soldier screaming. "Soldiers! Take action!" ordered Elora to her soldiers. Her soldiers grab their bows and placed their arrows on them. Hunter then did the same. Spyro and his group prepared to fight. But as for Sparx. "AHHHHH! GIANT BIRD! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screamed Sparx who screamed like a girl and ran for his dear life. The giant eagle turned around and dived at them. "Wait..." ordered Elora as the eagle gets closer. Then as it got more closer, Elora yelled "...NOW!". Her troops and Hunter shot their arrows and Spyro and his group shot out their elemental powers of fire, shadow, and earth. The bird dodges the arrows, including the elemental shots. As it got closer, it inhales as it chest swells up, and then one of its heads spat out a yellow fireball. "Incoming!" yelled Hunter and everyone quickly jumped or rolled out of the way as the fireball as blasted to the ground. "It can shoot fireballs!" yelled Whirlwind.

"What kind of bird is that?!" asked Cynder. Then the giant eagle turned around and shot another at them. They got out of the way as the eagle dives closer, opens its talons, and snatches up another soldier, and flew off. "We can't fight it like this! We'll have to draw it away from here!" yelled out Spyro. Then he turned to Cynder and said "Come on! We have to get it away from here!".

"Then I'm with you!" said Cynder and then she and Spyro flew up in the air. Then the monstrous eagle noticed the duo and engaged them. "It's got its eyes on us!" said Cynder.

"Let's go!" said Spyro and then they flew off with the eagle chasing them. As it chases them, it shot out fireballs at Spyro and Cynder. Spyro and Cynder manages to dodge them and Spyro quickly turned his head back at the eagle and sees it zooming in on them with talons open and screeched. "Dive!" yelled Spyro to Cynder and both of them dived down, nearly missing its talons. Then the creature shot a fireball at Spyro, but he counter-attacked it when he turned to it while falling and shot a fireball at it. Both fireballs collided and exploded, stunning the giant eagle. Spyro then turned and regain his flight. But the eagle quickly came to and resumed chasing them. Spyro stopped and turned to it and shot a strain of electricity at it. The eagle screeches as it was electricuted and fell to earth. Spyro exhaled a breath of relief, thinking he won, but he quickly turned to horror when he sees it flying right at him at high speeds. Spyro quickly rolled out of the way in mid-air. Then it flies towards Cynder. "Cynder! Watch out!" yelled Spyro to Cynder. But Cynder was already prepared and covered herself in shadows and did a Shadow Dash at the eagle. She slammed it hard to the chest and ricochet off it as the eagle went flying backwards, but it regained its flight and flew at them as Spyro and Cynder flew off. "We can't fight it like this either!" said Cynder to Spyro.

"Quick! Into the clouds!" said Spyro and both of them flew into the clouds. They can still hear the eagle coming at them from behind as they entered the clouds. Its heads then shot out fireballs at them as they dodged and rolled out of the way. Then suddenly, they don't hear the eagle behind them anymore. Then they found themselves above the clouds, but the monstrous eagle was then nowhere in sight. "Where'd it go?" asked Cynder as their eyes looked around. They looked high and low, but they still couldn't see it. "Maybe we lost it..." said Spyro. But all that changed when Cynder was suddenly snatched by the giant eagle as it dives down to earth. "Cynder!" yelled Spyro and dived after the eagle. As the eagle flew, Cynder struggles to get loose from its grasp. She tries cutting its talons with her bladed tail, but the eagle only twitched from the pain she's giving it. Then she came up with an idea and began to fill her closed mouth with acid as her cheeks swells up. Then she sprayed acid all over its talons and it began to burn and melt the skin. The eagle screeched in pain as it suddenly lets go of Cynder. Cynder then finds herself tumbling down towards earth. She tries to regain her flight and momentum, but she keeps on spinning to much and tumbling head over heels. "Spyro!" cried out Cynder as she tumbles from the sky. As she falls and sees the world around her spinning as she does, she soon sees Spyro coming right at her and grabs her. "You okay?!" asked Spyro as he helps her regain her flight. "I'm okay!" replied Cynder as she regained her flight. Then they can see the eagle diving at them and quickly rolled out of the way. The eagle missed them by mere inches as it turns around and flew at them. "There's got to be a way to kill this thing!" said Cynder as they tried to get away from it.

"I think I know how! Cynder, have you been practicing your mind communication?!" asked Spyro.

"Yeah! But why?!" asked Cynder.

"Because I got an idea! I need you to communicate to Hunter and tell him exactly what I say!" said Spyro.

Back at the ground, everyone was looking up at the clouds, wondering where Spyro and Cynder are. "You think they're okay?" asked Elora.

"Gosh, I sure hope so" replied Claudius. Then Hunter felt a slight pain within his head and placed his hand on his head. His head twitches as he felt the jolt of pain. "Hunter? You okay?" asked Flame. Hunter said nothing. Then strange enough, he began to hear echoeing voices in his head. "_Hunter...you there...if you can hear this..."_ said the voices. Hunter can already recognize the voices of who they belong to. "It's Cynder. I can hear her in my head" said Hunter.

"She's trying to communicate with you telepathically! What's she saying?!" asked Whirlwind. He already knows what happening to Hunter. Then Hunter listened closely to Cynder's voices. "_We can't fight it up here...it's too fast...We need you to shoot it and kill it...Get your arrows ready...we'll be bringing it to you" _said the voices.

"Cynder and Spyro are bringing it to us. I have to shoot it" said Hunter and grabs his bow. Then he pulled out two arrows and placed them on his bow. Then he looks up at the sky waiting for them to show up. "Where are they?" asked Elora.

"Ma'am! I see 'em! Coming in from the northwest!" said one of Elora's soldiers. Everyone then looked where the soldier pointed and they can see Spyro and Cynder coming out of the clouds and heading right for them. Then the monstrous eagle appeared out of the clouds right behind the two dragons. "Oh, jeez...I hope they know what they're doing" said Ember. As the two dragons and the monstrous eagle got closer, Hunter then aims right at the eagle, but Spyro and Cynder are in the way of his sight. "What are you waiting for?! Shoot it!" said Flame.

"I can't! They're in the way of my sight!" said Hunter. As the two dragons and the eagle got even more closer, Claudius yelled "By the ancestors! Just do it!".

"NO!" yelled back Hunter. Soon, the two dragons and his target were even more closer. "Come on..." said Hunter. As the eagle was in his shooting range, he released his two arrows and it went flying right at Spyro and Cynder, who were in the way.

Spyro and Cynder can already see the arrows coming right at them. "Duck!" yelled Spyro to Cynder and they quickly dived out of the way as the arrows flies over them. The eagle couldn't dodge them and each arrow pierced both of its heads and went into their brains. An excellent shot. A bullseye. The eagle screeched in pain and agony as falls down towards earth. The entire group at the ground can see it coming down at them like a meteor from space. "Get out of the way!" yelled Hunter which knocked the sense into everyone and they all moved out of the way as the eagle crashes down to the ground, leaving the ground exploding in a large cloud of soil and dust. Spyro and Cynder came flying to the ground and landed, but when they did, they collasped to the ground from exhaustion. They've spent a lot of their energy trying to fight, dodge, and trying to get away from the two-headed, monstrous, giant eagle. "You okay?" asked Spyro to Cynder while trying to get a breather and while lying on the ground in exhaustion.

"I'm fine" said Cynder who spoke in exhaustion.

"I will say this and I will say it now. Trying to evade and get away from that thing is one heck of a adrenaline rush" said Spyro.

"I'm with you on that" said Cynder. In no time at all, everyone was walking up to them. "You alright? Anyone of you hurt?" asked Hunter who took a knee to them.

"Shooked up, but we're okay though" replied Spyro.

"Can you get up?" asked Hunter.

"I don't know. We're so exhausted. We spent up a lot of our energy" said Spyro.

"Here, they'll help" said Hunter as he reaches into his bag and pulled out two green crystal. As he held them, the two crystals glow with a neon-green aura filled with energy. He held them out to Spyro and Cynder and both of them grabbed each of the crystals and the crystals began to glow brighter as the crystal's energies began to coarse and flow into their bodies. Spyro and Cynder began to shake a little as they can feel the energy rising in them. Soon, they can feel the energy to stand up. Elora was somehow amazed of how the crystals worked on the dragons. "What kind of crystals were those? We've never seen any of those around here" asked Elora as Spyro and Cynder gets up.

"Those were Dragon Gems. There are two types actually. Red and Green crystals. The red ones heal our wounds while the green ones, that you just seen, gives us energy giving us the strength to move or fight back" explained Spyro.

"It was amazing. You dragons can absorb health and energy from your crystals, giving you the ability to continue or fight back. Your race was very fascinating" said Elora who became intrigued.

"That's what I thought too about them" said Hunter.

"Wait...where's Sparx?" asked Cynder.

"No idea. Last time I saw him he was screaming like a girl and ran" said Ember.

"Well, we have to look for him" said Spyro.

"Um, I don't think that will be a problem" said Whirlwind looking off in the distance. Everyone then looked right at him. "Why would you say that?" asked Cynder.

"You don't see that glow over there?" said Whirlwind still looking over a distance. Everyone looked to where Whirlwind was looking and not far from ten feet away from them, was a yellow glow coming from a ground. Everyone went to where the glow was and discovered that Sparx has down in an abandoned rabbit hole. Of course, they can hear his voice muttering in fear. "M-Mommy?...b-b-b-b-b-big...b-b-b-bird..." muttered Sparx deep within the hole

"Sparx?" called Spyro down in the rabbit hole.

"Who's that—who's there?" asked Sparx's voice.

"It's okay. It's over. You can come out now" said Cynder trying to calm him.

"Is it—is it safe now?" asked Sparx from the hole.

"It's alright. It's dead" said Ember. Soon enough, the glow from within the hole grew brighter and then Sparx was out of the hole. "Thank goodness, that's over" said Sparx.

"Wait! What about the eagle?" said Flame. Everyone then looked to where the creature crashed and ran. When they got there, the corpse, whose blood was oozing from the head and mouth, was lying before them in a small crater it made when it crashed landed. "I know you have beautiful landscapes in all, but do you have any like _these_ around here?" asked Spyro to Elora.

"Yeah, what kind of animal is this?" asked Claudius.

"That's just a normal animal. Only..._transformed_" replied Elora.

"Transformed? What are you talking about?" asked Cynder.

"The Sorceress is known for turning captive animals she has and transformed them into monstrous creatures. Abominations, actually. Me and my soldiers have encountered and fought many of her monstrous animals" said Elora.

"Have you faced bird creatures before? Like this dead thing?" asked Flame.

"No, this must be her first aerial creature she sent. But if she sent it, that would mean that she knows that you and your group are here. She knows that you're after the eggs now" said Elora.

"How can you be sure?" asked Hunter.

"If she sent those rhynocs to retrieve your dragon eggs, she would likely know about the Dragon Temple. And second, she has spies everywhere. And last and not least, she can see what is going on through her magic mirror. Whatever she sees, she knows" said Elora.

"So you're saying that she knows where we are and is watching us right now?" asked Claudius.

"That would highly be possible that she is right now" replied Elora.

"Well, that's just great! How can we be safe if she is always watching us?" asked Claudius.

"Lucky for you, she doesn't want to spend to much time on you guys. She already has enough problems with my rebellion right now" said Elora.

"Hey, I love to chit-chat and all but, can we leave before she sends more of those things after us?" said Sparx.

"I think that will be a good idea" said Cynder.

"Alright, let's go. We'll reach the forest by sundown" said Elora.


	15. Chapter 15: Bianca

Chapter: 15

Bianca

The Sorceress's hooded apprentice has found her way deep within the forest in search of Spyro and his group. She scans around the wilderness for any signs of them. She heard a rustling behind her. She quickly turned around with a spell ready at hand as she prepares for what's behind her. But out of the bushes, came out a lonely deer. The deer then notices her and stares at her like a statue. Then it turned the other way and walked off. "Hmm..." said the hooded female as she twitches her cat tail. Wildlife. There's so many animals in the Forgotten Realm. She wonders how many that the Sorceress will keep taking and turning into monsters. She was about to continue her search for the dragons until she felt vibrations in her knapsack. She reaches in and takes out a black orb vibrating with a purple aura. She knows what it means. The Sorceress wants to speak to her. She places the orb on the ground and backs up. Then the orb ignited and cloaked with purple fire and then a holographic figure of the Sorceress appears before her. The hooded female kneels before her and said "My royalness, what is it that you ask of me?".

"Spyro and his group are becoming more of a problem than I thought. About an hour ago, they've killed my transformed eagle I've sent to attack them. They've now taken camp in the forest near where you are now. I now leave this task to you. Don't fail me" said the Sorceress.

"It will be done" replied the hooded female. Then the holographic figure disappeared and the flames disappeared, leaving the orb as black as darkness. The hooded female knew that there is no need to reuse the orb. With Spyro's group nearby, she goes to where they are. But then she thought of something. She can't attack them head-on. So she came up with a plan...

Spyro's group along with Elora's group have just finished setting up camp and are now sitting and hanging around. Hunter has already left hunting for tonight's meal while Elora's soldiers are given orders to patrol the surrounding area for any enemies. A couple of Spyro's friends are resting in tents they've set up while Ember plays around with some butterflies. She may be a teenager, but she still has her childish mind. Flame was relaxing on a rock basking in a sun. Elora was busy sharpening her sword with a stone and Sparx is napping on a large leaf up in the trees. Spyro and Cynder just lied around relaxing to themselves. Soon enough, Sparx woke up with his stomach growling. "Man, where is that cheetah? I'm starving" said Sparx to himself. Then Sparx notices Spyro and Cynder talking to each other down below. With a sneaky grin appearing on his face, he decides to eavesdrop on their conversation. He quietly flies behind them and sneaks up to them behind them. "So is your paw still hurt?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah, I might have pulled a muscle while walking here" said Cynder.

"How did that happen? Kind of odd for something like that to occur" asked Spyro.

"I don't know. I just took a step and then it starts hurting after each step" said Cynder shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmmm...let me see your palm of your hand" asked Spyro with one eyebrow raised. He knows what the problem is."Why?" asked Cynder being puzzled.

"Just let me see it" said Spyro. Cynder lets him grab her hand and flips it over to see the palm of her hand. Spyro chuckled to himself and said "Cynder, you're hand is not sore. You just got a thorn embedded in it". Cynder looks at her palm and sees a big thorn sticking out of her hand. "Oh" said Cynder and became blushed with embarrassment.

"Let me get that..." said Spyro and reaches to pull out the thorn. But even at a slightest touch, Cynder yelped. "Ah!" yelped Cynder as she jumped.

"Relax, I barely even touched it" laughed Spyro. Cynder couldn't help but laugh back. Then Spyro resumed taking the thorn out of her hand. After he pulled it out, Cynder smiled and said "Thank you, my hero". Then they both kissed each other. Sparx then got closer and closer and stopped when Cynder started whispering to Spyro. Then Spyro smiled and whispered back. "Hmm..I wonder what they are whispering about?" Sparx thought to himself. Then Cynder got a sneaky grin on her face. "What the? What's with that grin?" Sparx thought to himself. Before Sparx could even know it, he was whacked by Cynder's tail and went flying into the puddle of water. Spyro and Cynder then laughed at Sparx as he got out of the puddle. "Nice hit, Cynder" laughed Spyro.

"Thank you" laughed Cynder.

"What the heck?!" said Sparx as he flies to them knocking the water out of his ears.

"We're not stupid, Sparx. We know you're right behind us" laughed Cynder.

"Look who's talking! The evil she-dragon, the "_Terror of the Skies"_, is scared of a thorn on her hand!" said Sparx and started laughing. Cynder frowned at Sparx's joke, but smiled and said "Really? At least I wasn't turn into a "_lanturn_" before". Then she and Spyro started laughing their heads off hysterically. Sparx only frowned at Spyro and said "You told her that?".

"Sorry, Sparx. I have to. It's payback for calling me fat!" laughed Spyro. Sparx still frowned and flew off. Still hearing their laughter, Sparx crossed his arms and wondered "Hmm...where is that cheetah guy?".

* * *

With his hood over his head and with his bow at hand, Hunter scans and wanders around the wilderness looking for fresh game to kill. But this is a different wilderness. He knows the areas back at his home in Avalar, but not the areas that he's hunting in. He could easily get lost where he's at. Then he noticed tracks on the ground and took a closer look at them. He recognizes them as deer tracks. He placed his hands on them to feel the pressed soil. The tracks was just recently. The deer is still nearby. Then he heard a slight sound nearby. He immediately crouched down and went deep into a brush. Hidden, he moved quietly until he came across a fine buck eating about five feet away from him. Slowly and quietly and hidden, he pulled out an arrow and slowly placed it on his bow. Then he pulled back the arrow and aimed it at the deer. Then suddenly, before Hunter can shoot, he heard chanting along with a slight sound of explosion. The deer quickly fled and disappeared. "Damn...I almost had it. But wait...what was that noise?" Hunter thought to himself. As chanting began to continue, he decided to investigate the strange sounds. As he follows the source of the chanting, it grew louder. With one great leap, he jumped to a branch of the tree and took a look. Hidden in the trees, he sees something he didn't expect to find. A lone female cheetah was chanting doing something to an innocent toad. The mysterious female was a cheetah, but she has a looks of a snow leopard with gray fur and circular spots. And her eyes has the color of sapphire. Apparently for the female cheetah, she doesn't know that Hunter is watching her from the trees. The female continued chanting as her hands was covered in a green aura. In her final chanting, she zapped the toad with its filled power. "Hmm...could she be the Sorceress? She doesn't look like much" Hunter thought to himself as the female zapped the toad. Then the toad began to glow in a green aura wrapped around it. Then it began to grow in size into something huge. When the toad stopped growng, the glow disappeared leaving the toad with a changed look. It now has fangs sticking out its mouth, red eyes, its skin is covered in massive warts, and huge webbed feet. Then Hunter heard the female spoke. "Hmmm...I wonder if I did it right..." spoke the female cheetah. Then the monstrous toad slowly opens its mouth, and shot out its tongue at the female. The female screamed as the toad pulls her into its mouth with its tongue. "Goodness!" said Hunter and immediately jumped down from the trees and ran to the creature. He quickly pulled out an arrow, placed it on his bow, aimed, and fired. The arrow pierced its belly and the monstrous toad let out a croak-like roar in pain. Leaving its mouth opened for a moment, Hunter's eyes were sparked with courage, as he dived right into its mouth. The toad can feel two of them in his mouth as it tries to swallow them both. Then it felt its mouth being forced open and the female was pushed out of its mouth. Then Hunter came next. As the toad prepares to attack again, Hunter pulled out his kitana and jumped up straight in the air, then he went down and stabs it in the head. The toad groaned in pain and died. Hunter jumps off it and ran to the female, being concerned about her being injured. The female was, of course, fine. But she was crying after being caught in the situation. "Hey, you alright? Are you hurt?" asked Hunter trying to comfort her. But the female said nothing. Didn't even look up at him. "Ma'am?" asked Hunter. But the female still didn't answer. Then Hunter notices her knapsack lying near him. He walks up to it and picks it up. Then Hunter wonders what's inside. He looks in, and pulls out a black orb he finds strange. "What is this..." said Hunter to himself until he suddenly heard someone yell at him from behind. "Hey!" yelled a female. Hunter turned around to face the female cheetah. She has no longer crying, she is now glaring at him. "Give me that!" yelled the female who suddenly snatched the knapsack right out of his hands.

"Whoa, wait a second-" said Hunter trying to calm her but was interrupted when she yelled "Just go away! Now! Go!".

"But.." said Hunter but stopped in his sentence. What's the point of arguing with this female is what Hunter began to think. He just saved her life and in return, she yelled at him telling him to leave? Hunter then realized that he just saved her for nothing. He just got upset, crossed his arms and said "...Well thanks for nothing! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be standing here right now!". Then the female's face turned into a surprised look as she just realized that Hunter did save her. "But if you want me to leave! Fine!" said Hunter and walked off. But not before the female said "Wait!". Hunter stopped, turned around and faced her. Then her face has turned to shame as she walks up to him. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't like anybody messing with my knapsack" said the female cheetah.

"You didn't have to do that. I was going to bring it to you" said Hunter calming down.

"I apologize about that too. But who are you?" asked the female. Hunter pulls back his hood revealing his true identity. "My name is Hunter" said Hunter while placing his hand to his chest in greeting. The female cheetah smiled, raised her hand for a handshake, and said "...Bianca".

"Bianca. That's a lovely name" said Hunter as he shakes her hand.

"Thank you. And thank you for saving me" said Bianca.

"You're welcome. But what are you doing out here? Are you alone? Do you have anyone else with you?" asked Hunter.

"No, I'm by myself" replied Bianca.

"Are you sure? I thought there were no cheetahs in this realm. Don't you have a tribe?" asked Hunter who was puzzled.

"No, I really am alone" said Bianca.

"Oh..but listen. I think it's best that you come with me. It's dangerous out here by yourself. I'll take you back to my group" said Hunter.

"Well...okay then. If it's safe, though" said Bianca.

"However, I can't go back empty-handed. I was out here hunting for our dinner. So I need to get something for my group" said Hunter. Then Bianca just smiled. "What's with that look?" asked Hunter who was curious.

"That won't be a problem. Watch..." said Bianca as a blue light appears on her left hand and began to go brighter...

* * *

By the time Hunter, along with Bianca, arrived back at camp, everyone was already expecting Hunter. "About time! I'm hungry! Where's the steak?!" said Sparx.

"Well, I didn't find anything, actually...because-" said Hunter but was interrupted when Sparx yelled "WHAT?! You didn't bring back anything?! I'm starving over here?!".

"Sparx! Be quiet!" said Spyro as he and Cynder walks up to Hunter. Then Whirlwind and Claudius poked their heads out of their tents with tired looks in their eyes. "Okay, who the heck yelled? I was sleeping here!" asked Whirlwind.

"Yeah, what's going on here?" asked Claudius as everyone walked up to Hunter. Then Cynder notices Bianca behind Hunter. "Wait. Who's she?" asked Cynder looking at Bianca. Then everyone else noticed Bianca as well and stared at her. "Oh, I was getting to that. Everyone, this is Bianca. I found her and saved her while I was hunting" said Hunter as Bianca walks up beside him.

"Saved her from what?" asked Flame.

"She was doing spells on some toad when it grew big and attacked her. If I wasn't around when it happened, she would have been killed" said Hunter.

"Ah! _She's_ the Sorceress!" cried out Sparx who panicked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's not the Sorceress! If she was, I wouldn't be here right now" said Hunter.

"We believe you, Hunter. She doesn't look the type" said Spyro.

"Thank you, that means a lot. Unlike that dragonfly..." said Bianca and stared at Sparx along with everybody else.

"What?! I didn't know! In fact, I knew she wasn't!" said Sparx. Whirlwind scoffed and said to himself "Yeah, right...".

"I apologized about Sparx. But let me introduce myself. My name is Spyro" said Spyro.

"You're Spyro? I heard a lot about you" said Bianca.

"Whoa, you're not going to bow to me, are you? Like everyone else did?" asked Spyro.

"Of course not. That's just ridiculous" said Bianca.

"Oh. But anyway, this is my mate, Cynder" said Spyro.

"Pleasure" greeted Cynder.

"Me too" said Bianca.

"What's going here?" asked Elora walking up to them when she heard the commotion. But then she noticed Bianca and became quiet. Her reaction seem to be way different than the others. Somehow, Bianca seemed surprised to see Elora as well. "Bianca?" asked Elora and walks up to her.

"Elora?" asked Bianca and walks up to her. Then they both smiled and ran to each other and hugged each other. "Oh Bianca!" said Elora.

"It's so good to see you again!" said Bianca. Due to Bianca and Elora's unexpected greeting, everyone's minds went blank. They all looked at each other and saw their surprised looks. They were very surprised and baffled. Did Elora and Bianca somehow knew each other? "Wait a minute. Y'all know each other?" asked Spyro. Then Bianca and Elora turned to them. "We were childhood friends" said Bianca.

"Really? How'd you know each other?" asked Ember.

"Back when my family still ruled the kingdom, I met Bianca when we were kids" said Elora.

"But that still doesn't mean how you both know each other" said Spyro.

"Her father was my parent's court wizard" said Elora.

"Court wizard? But wait! That could mean that..." said Whirlwind.

"My father was a sorcerer" said Bianca finishing his sentence.

"Then that means that you're..." said Flame.

"I'm a sorceress now" said Bianca. "Watch this...". Then she cupped her hands together and closed her eyes to concentrate. But she opened her eyes to look at everyone and asked "All of you are hungry, right?".

"Yeah, why?" asked Claudius. Bianca said nothing as she closes her eyes and began to concentrate. Then light began to appear in her closed hands as light slips through her fingers. It got brighter and brighter until it died down and disappeared. When she opened her hands, and showing on the palm of her hand, was a fresh apple. Everyone was wide-eyed with impress. "Wow...that was amazing!" said Cynder.

"Here you go" said Bianca and tossed the apple to Sparx. Sparx caught the apple, but due to Sparx's small size and the weight of the apple, Sparx fell straight down with the apple. But Sparx was able to not be squash under the apple. As soon as Sparx started eating the apple, he smiled and said "Man, that was awesome! I take back all the things I've said about you, lady!".

"Well, I wished Sparx would do the same for me" muttered Cynder to herself frowning. It's true what Cynder said. Sparx may have trusted her now, but she still wished he take back all the mean things he said about her. "Hey, can you make more for us? We're all hungry" asked Spyro.

"Sure" said Bianca and closed her hands together and used her magic to make more.

As the full moon rises above them, the camp was now in a peaceful state. After a nice meal Bianca made for them using her magic, everyone decided to go to sleep. But only Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter, Elora, and Bianca decided to stay up while the others went to sleep. They just sat around their campfire being warmed by its light when Hunter started to speak. "So tell me, Elora. Why did you not tell us that there are cheetah natives around here?" asked Hunter.

"Well, there were... Just not anymore" said Elora.

"They were wiped out?" asked Spyro. Elora nodded her head. "What happened to them?" asked Hunter.

"A long time ago, before the islands were torn apart from each other, the cheetah tribes were everywhere. Across the entire land to the shores of the ocean. But the great earthquake happened and the lands were torn, making every number of tribes seperated from each other. Two tribes were trapped with us when this island was lost to the world. Which became the Forgotten Realm. Two cheetah tribes were trapped in this new realm. At first, they were peaceful to each other. But a millenia later, war broke out to both tribes. It was a massacre. They just slaughtered each other. Noone even wanted leave the tribes. Except for one family..." explained Bianca.

"You and your mother and father..." said Spyro. Bianca nodded and said "While we were alone in the wilderness, Elora's soldiers discovered us and took us to their castle where her family trusted my family already".

"Hold on a second. How can her family already trust your family if they just met them the first time?" asked Cynder.

"Well, my family does have doubts sometimes, but the reason they let them stay is because they discovered that her father was a shaman from their village" said Elora.

"A shaman? Ain't that like a magic man?" asked Sparx.

"In a way. But he became a sorcerer after reading and studying spells. When I came of age, he taught me so our legacy could live on" said Bianca.

"But whatever happened to your tribe and the other?" asked Spyro.

"They all killed each other. There was nobody left. Not even a soul remains. Me and my family were the last of our tribe now. Actually, I'm the last now" said Bianca.

"The "last"? What are you talking about?" asked Hunter.

"Like her parents, mine were killed too. Only I survived" said Bianca.

"Come to think of it, I thought you were killed. I haven't seen you since I escaped" said Elora.

"I thought so too about you as well. But I escaped and went into hiding out in the wilderness" said Bianca.

"So that's were you been after all these years?" asked Elora.

"Yeah" said Bianca.

"But how can you learn more magic? You can't possibly learn more without your father" asked Spyro.

"Well, that's because-" said Bianca but stopped when one of her orbs started vibrating and giving off a slight humming sound. Everyone else also went quiet and listened to the strange sound. Their eyes just looked around their surroundings and looked at each other. Wondering where and what the sound is and coming from. "What's that sound?" asked Sparx.

"Yeah, that humming sound..." said Cynder. Bianca only knows where that sound is coming from. It's coming from one of her orbs. She was worried. She doesn't want them to know where it's coming from. But she has to answer the call the orb is making. "I'll go take a look around" spoke Bianca as she stood up.

"I'm not sure you can go alone" said Hunter.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I promise" said Bianca as she walks off into the dark forest. As she ventured deeper into the wilderness, she stopped to look behind her to see if anyone is following her. No one is. But she ventured deeper until she is far away from the light from the camp's fire. Then she pulled out the vibrating orb and placed it on the ground and took a few steps back as always. Then the orb ignited and cloaked with purple fire and then a holographic figure of the Sorceress appears before her. Then Bianca kneels before her as before and asked "My royalness, what is it that you ask of me now?".

"Enough of that. I know you are not doing your task I've ask of you. Why have you not killed Spyro and his group yet?" asked the Sorceress.

"They just started to know me-" said Bianca.

"I do not care for their likes for you! You will do as I say!" demanded the Sorceress.

"I can't do that right now. But I have a better idea" said Bianca.

"Hmmm...I'm listening" said the Sorceress narrowing her eyes.

"Right now they are completly oblivious to what I really am and who I'm serving for. I can gain their trust. And when that happens, I will kill them as you told me to. But I need time though" said Bianca. The Sorceress didn't say anything as she thought about it. Then she said "Well, they did start to like you. And you lied to them about your childhood. You do realize that I killed your parents and spared your life so you can serve me forever".

"I understand" said Bianca.

"Then you are free to carry out your plan as you see fit. Because this may be more useful than I thought. You will be able to kill them as soon as they trusted you. But to gain that trust, that would mean that you have to help them in many dangers. So I will allow you to save them from being killed" said the Sorceress. Then she chuckled and said "If you can, that is".

"Thank you, my royalness" said Bianca.

"Oh, and by the way..." said the Sorceress.

"Yes?" said Bianca. The Sorceress just looked at her in the eyes and said "...do not forget why you are doing this".

"I understand. Give me two weeks and I'll do it" said Bianca.

"Very well" said the Sorceress and the holographic figure disappeared and the flames disappeared, leaving the orb as black as darkness as before. She just stood there in complete darkness, then started heading back. But when she turned around, she let out a yelp of fright when she faced the glowing yellow dragonfly that she didn't know was behind her. "AHH!" cried out Bianca who jumped in surprise. The yellow dragonfly scared the life out of her. She just placed her hand on her chest to ease her fast-beating heart. "Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" said Sparx.

"Sparx...you scared me to death!" said Bianca.

"Sorry. But Hunter sent me out here to check on ya. And he wanted me to tell you that you were not supposed to walk off that far" said Sparx.

"Well, I'm sorry then" said Bianca.

"But did you find what was making that sound?" asked Sparx.

"No" said Bianca.

"Well, whatever that was, it's gone now" said Sparx scratching his head.

"Yeah, it is" said Bianca.

"Come on, let's head on back" said Sparx and flew off.

"Okay" said Bianca. She started moving, but stopped to look back at the orb she used lying on the ground. She was glad, though, that Sparx did not see what was going on here. "At least he didn't see anything" Bianca thought to herself. Then she heard Sparx whistle and looks to where Sparx is and sees him floating there looking back at her. "You coming?" asked Sparx. Bianca only sighed and followed Sparx back to their camp.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. In the classic Spyro games, she was a rabbit. But in this version, she is a ''snow leopard'' cheetah. Remember! This is the Legend of Spyro version. The Sorceress is a chubby dinosaur, but in this one, she's more of a dragon-like villianess. A lot of characters were changed in this version. Keep reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Swamp

Chapter: 16

The Swamp

**** Three Days Later ****

With the sun looming over their heads and the chill of the wind blowing against their scales, skin, and fur, Spyro and his group moved along the rocky trail in the mid-day. With the heated rays of the sun covering the rocks in its light, the rocks were heated and Spyro and his group felt their feet burning a little. With Bianca new in their group, she proved to be quite useful. Earlier ago, they were attacked by another group of Rhynocs. They successfully repelled them, but Hunter got injured in the process. But Bianca healed the injuries using her magic. But however, the day is scorching hot. Elora and her soldiers are sweating deeply. Hunter is panting heavily (after all, he is a cat and they have no sweat glands). Spyro and his dragons felt like they are being cooked, but they don't sweat at all because like Hunter, they have no sweat glands either because they're reptiles. Panting heavily, Sparx said "Hey Bianca, make yourself useful and turn this weather into winter".

"Sorry, can't do that. There is no spell that can turn weather" said Bianca. Sparx let out a disappointed sigh and said "Great".

"Hey, Elora. When can we stop? We're exhausted" said Flame.

"There's a water hole nearby. Hold on. Just hang in there" said Elora.

"I hope so" said Flame. Suddenly, Bianca let out a cry as she fell down to the ground. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Hunter quickly went to her and asked "You alright?".

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just caught my foot in a hole" said Bianca as she tries to get her foot out. Hunter only smiled and held his hand out to her. Bianca looks at his hand and then at him. She smiled and grabbed ahold of his hand as he pulls her up, pulling her foot free from the hole. "Thanks" said Bianca.

"My pleasure" said Hunter. Then they just stood there looking at each other solemly in the eyes. Then they both smiled at each other. But then they realized something else too. They looked down at their hands and they are still holding each other's hands. "Ahh!" yelped Hunter and Bianca at the same time as they became shocked and surprised and immediatly lets go of their hands from holding each other's. "Uh, my apologies" said Hunter with a sheepish grin.

"No, no, that was my fault" said Bianca who also had a sheepish grin. She tried to look away, hiding her blush. But noticed Hunter acting quite odd. His eyes looked around himself and his cat ears are twitching. "Hunter?" asked Bianca. But Hunter was silent as he looked around. "What is it?" asked Bianca again. But this time he spoke. "Don't you hear that?" spoke Hunter. Everyone went quietly and listened to the unknown sound. "What are you talking about? I don't hear-" said Sparx but was interrupted when Cynder said "Shhh! I hear it too".

"I think it's coming from up ahead" said Spyro looking ahead of them. Elora then turn to her soldiers. "Soldiers. Wait here with them. We'll go check it out" ordered Elora.

"Yes ma'am" said one of the soldiers.

"You four. With me" said Elora to Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, and Bianca and they headed off to investigate. As soon they got closer, Elora held out her hand to signal them to stop. The others stopped at her command. Then they snuck up to a large rock and stopped at it. Then they slowly climbed up the rock to peek over it. What they saw over the rock, left them speechless. Up ahead and around them, it was a large war camp of Rhynocs. There was hundreds surrounding the camp and are already getting prepared for battle. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Their minds are completely blank. But Spyro spoke that brought everyone's minds back. "That...is...not...good" spoked Spyro.

"Well, that make things better. How can we get passed all that?" asked Cynder.

"Maybe if we can sneak around them..." said Spyro.

"No, there's too many. We'll never get passed all of them" said Hunter.

"He's right. It's too dangerous" said Elora.

"So what can we do?" asked Bianca.

"Does this mean that we have to go back the way we came?" said Cynder.

"Actually, there is another way" said Elora.

"There is?" asked Spyro.

"There's another path we can take. But you're not gonna like this one..." said Elora.

"Ain't that nice? We have to leave a path that lead us to a Rhynoc camp and took a path that led us into...A SWAMP!" yelled Sparx in frustration as the group trekked through the waters of the swamp.

"Relax Sparx. At least the water wasn't muddy" said Cynder. Sparx sighed while rolling his eyes and said "Well, at least it wasn't". As they moved through the swamp, they kept a close eye around themselves. They can never be sure if the Rhynocs are planning another ambush. Some are getting annoyed by the bugs that are flying around them. Many swatted at them, but they just kept on coming back. The water in swamp sanked them up to their knees as they pushed their way through. Suddenly, Ember yet out a yelp and said "Something brushed against me!".

"Don't worry, that's just a fish" said Whirlwind looking in the water. Ember looks in the water and can see a delicate fish swimming away from her. "Oh, sorry" said Ember who tried to hide her embarrassed look.

"Hey look! Dry land ahead!" said Flame."Finally! We can get now get out of this water" said Ember as they headed for dry land. Soon as they reached it, all of the dragons shook all of the water off their scales. "Now let's hope there's no more water from now on" said Flame.

"I'm pretty sure there won't be" said Elora.

"Then there's better be no more swamps!" said Sparx. Everyone rolled their eyes in response to Sparx's comment. Throughout the whole mission, Sparx did nothing but complain. They just all wished he could just shut-up. "I mean, come on! How many places we have to go through before something bad happens?!" complained Sparx.

"SHUT UP SPARX!" yelled everyone. They just got sick and tired of Sparx complaining so much that they just let it all out at him. Sparx just floated there with eyebrows raised in surprise, his face was blank and pale, and he was just silent. "Now if you keep on complaining with your big mouth, we'll put you in a lanturn and we'll carry you throughout the entire mission!" said Spyro.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Sparx talking back at him. Then Spyro got up close to Sparx and glared at him with eyes turned sharp, baring his sharp teeth, growling, and smoke coming out of his nostrils in anger. Sparx's anger suddenly drops and turns nervous. "Whoa, whoa, I was just joking buddy. Hahahaha. I wouldn't mean that. Just take it easy" said Sparx with a nervous smile and laugh while backing off with his arms raised in front of him for protection. Spyro then cooled down, but with an irritated look and slightly clenched teeth, he said "Good". Then they all continued their way through the swamp with Sparx now as silent as a mouse. While walking alongside Cynder, he looks at her and notices her worried look and her head being lowered. "You okay?" asked Spyro softly. She slowly turned her eyes to him while her head was still low and said "I'm scared, Spyro". Spyro wanted to ask her what she's scared about, but he already soon enough figured out what was wrong. "It's okay, my love. We'll get our kids back" comforted Spyro softly.

"But I don't understand. Why would someone do this to us? Why can't you and I ever be at peace?" asked Cynder sadly looking back at the ground and back at him.

"I don't understand either. But what I can tell you is that one day, we will be in peace. I will make sure of it" said Spyro softly. Cynder didn't say anything back, but her only response was her moving close to him and nuzzled on his shoulders. "We'll get them back. I promise" said Spyro softly.

"Aww, that was sweet" said Sheila noticing Cynder nuzzling on Spyro, but both of them did not hear Sheila's comment.

"All right. Break! Ten minutes" ordered Elora. Everyone then stopped and some sat on the ground in exhaustion. While others are resting, Elora walks up to Spyro and Cynder and said "How you both holding up?".

"We're okay" said Spyro.

"Still worried about your own eggs right?" asked Elora.

"Yeah, kind of" said Spyro.

"Don't worry. I will make sure that you will get them" said Elora.

"But why do you want to help us? You want noone part of your war. You didn't want to help us before. So why now?" asked Spyro. Elora sighed and sat on a tree stump and said "Because I have to save you dragons from being gone forever".

"We don't understand" said Cynder. Even Spyro couldn't understand what she means by saving them from extinction. "Because after the war against the Dark Master, I learned that nearly all dragons were wiped out during the war. From what I understand, we actually need dragons to survive" said Elora.

"Needed us? Why would you need us to survive?" asked Spyro. He learned that before Malefor was turned to evil, dragons were revered all across the realms. But since Malefor declared war and terrorized the realms, cititzens start to become afraid of dragons, thinking they might attack them. But is there a reason why Elora thinks that they should survive? "Because, without dragons, the Dark Master would have achieved in his dark quest. If it weren't for you, Spyro, it would not have been possible" explained Elora.

"But at what cost? Because of me, I cost the ones close to me their lives! I was only a kid when I learned that I was the purple dragon of destiny. I nearly cost my friends' lives because of me. Thanks to me, I let Malefor escaped and my mentor sacrificed himself for me" said Spyro.

"You have a mentor? Who was he?" asked Elora. Spyro then never wished to mention his mentor. All he wants is to forget about him. Live on without him. Even he's the Chronicler now, it still wasn't the same without him. But he said too much. He has to say it now. Trying to fight back the tears swelling in his eyes, he muttered "Ignitus".

"Ignitus?" said Elora.

"He was a Fire Guardian of the Dragon Temple along with three other Guardians. He taught and told him everything that Spyro never knew about. If it weren't for him, Spyro would have never achieved in his quest" explained Cynder.

"What happened to him?" asked Elora.

"He..." said Cynder. Cynder wanted to say more, but like Spyro, she was hurt to even mention Ignitus's death. Trying to hold back tears, she said "...he was killed in a Belt of Fire. He sacrificed himself in order for me and Spyro to get through to reach Malefor" explained Cynder.

"Both of you and him must be very close to each other" said Elora.

"He was more than a mentor to me. He was like a father to me that I never knew. All throughout my childhood, I was raised by Sparx's parents since I first hatched. I never even knew my real family. Ignitus...was a father to me..." said Spyro and his head was lowered in sorrow. Elora then became quite sad for him. It's tough for a young dragon to never knew his real family. And he lost the closest thing he ever have for a father. Elora already understands his pain. "Oh...I see" said Elora and her head bowed with sorrow. But then she got up and walked up to him and kneeled to him. Then she raised his head to her with her hand and said "Spyro". Spyro then looks at her with sad eyes with Elora looking solemly back at him. "Don't blame yourself for what he did for you. He wanted to do it because he knows that you can stop the Dark Master. You see, the reason we need dragons to survive, is because they can do things that others cannot. Without them, we would have never won the war. You may not know this but, dragons also needed our help to survive as well. We count on them as they counted on us for help. That's why your friends have risked their own lives for you so dragons can live so they can seek help in desperate times. They needed you Spyro as you needed them to help you stop Malefor. That's why Ignitus sacrificed himself for you, so dragons can live on" said Elora. Then something began to fill Spyro's heart after hearing words of comfort from Elora. She was truly right. Thanks to him, dragons can now live for as long as they can without living in fear. His friends have done the right thing, they have risked their own lives to help Spyro achieve his goal. With a smile of happiness appearing on his sadden face, he suddenly hugged Elora with great warmth of happiness. In return, Elora smiled and hugged him tight. "Spyro, ever since you arrived here, you have brought me hope" said Elora while hugging him.

"Thank you for helping us" said Spyro while hugging her. Then the perfect was interrupted when Flame said "What on earth is that thing?". Elora and Spyro looked to where Flame is looking on a bark high on the moss-colored tree. On it was a large daisy-like plant with large blue petals. But there is one thing odd about the strange plant. It's tentacle seems to be moving around out of it's mouth. Swinging around and moving like a snake's tongue like its sniffing for air. "That is one strange plant" said Whirlwind.

"I heard about this kind of plant. It's a Catcher plant" said Bianca.

"A what-what?" asked Claudius being puzzled.

"A Catcher plant. It catches things with its tentacle and drags it into its mouth to digest it" said Bianca.

"I think there's more than just one" said Cynder looking around them. When everyone looked, they see multiple plants around them in different colors. All of them have their tentacles wriggling outside their mouths waiting to catch an unsuspecting prey. "Wow, they're beautiful" said Ember admiring the plants.

"Oh yes, they are beautiful. But beauty can be deadly" said Bianca.

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro. As Bianca was about to explain, they were completely unaware that an unknown large tentacle was quietly slithering out of a underbrush and moving towards Hunter. "They are extremely dangerous to everything it attacks. Including us. So it's best to beware the fully matured ones" explained Bianca. The tentacle reaches Hunter and begins to slither up his leg and wraps around it. "What do you mean by ''_fully matured_?_''" _asked Cynder. As quick as a Venus flytrap, the tentacle tightens Hunter's leg and pulls him to the ground. "Ahh!" yelped Hunter as he fell and everyone faced him. After he fell to the ground, he was then dragged towards the underbrush. "Hunter!" said Flame as they ran to him.

"Something's got me!" yelled Hunter as he tries to get free from the tentacle. Elora's soldiers managed to grab ahold of his arms and tries to pull him back. Then there was a crashing in the underbrush. Everyone looked and sees a monstrous-sized Catcher plant with massive purple petals emerging from the underbrush. It began to emit a grumble-like growl as it tries to pull in Hunter. "By the Ancestors!" said Whirlwind in shock at the plant.

"Cynder! Cut it!" said Spyro to Cynder. With her tail blade gleaming like steel in a sunlight, she raises it up and slashes down upon the tentacle. The tail blade easily cuts through the tentacle like butter and the plant let out a screech and pulls it back into its mouth with its cutted part oozing dark green fluid. But when it was supposed to be over like that, they were wrong. From out its mouth, it shot out more tentacles grabbing Hunter again and now having Whirlwind in its grasp while others were knocked down by its other tentacles. Elora and her soldiers quickly got up and began striking at the attacking tentacles cutting them down with their swords. Elora then began to feel something on her leg. She quickly looks down and sees a tentacle beginning to wrap around her goat leg. She quickly cuts the vine-like tentacle down before it can finish. She turns to her left and sees another tentacle coming at her. She jumps back as the tentacle strucks like a whip where she once was making a snapping sound. Meanwhile, Hunter was being swung around in the air while under the tentacle's grasp. Hanging upside while his foot was constricted, Hunter carefully reaches for his kitana at his back. He manages to grab it and carefully aims for the tentacle. He does not want to accidentally cut off his own foot. While upside down, and with quick reflexes, he swings his blade at the tentacle and successfully cuts it and he begins to fall towards the ground. With a quick flip, he lands on his feet. Then he began to hear Whirlwind's cries for help from above. He looks up and sees Whirlwind clinging onto a branch while the tentacle tries to pull him down. "Help! I don't want to get eaten by a plant!" yelled Whirlwind.

"Hold on!" yelled Hunter. Then he looks at Flame and Ember fighting back the tentacles and said "Flame! Ember!". Flame and Ember quickly faced him. "I have to help Whirlwind! Cover me!" said Hunter. Flame and Ember nodded their heads in agreement and covered Hunter while he pulls out an arrow and bow and places the arrow on the bow's string. Then he pulls the arrow and string back and carefully aims at the tentacle pulling on Whirlwind. But it's very difficult. The tentacle was wriggling around too much. But Hunter has an excellent aiming eye. Then, he releases the arrow. And it was a direct hit! It pierced the tentacle to the tree and it tries to struggle free. Hunter has got it pinned, but now he has to get to Whirlwind. Then he senses three things coming at him from behind. He turns his eyes to see tentacles coming right at him. He quickly leaps up at a nearby tree dodging the tentacles. Clinging onto a bark of the tree, he leaps to another to reach Whirlwind while the tentacles chase him. Leaping from one tree to another, he dodges the tentacles as they whipped at him and tries to grab him. He finally reaches Whirlwind and pulls the tentacle off him and went down with him as the tentacles reaches for them, but the tentacles missed. As Hunter and Whirlwind reaches the ground, Whirlwind said "Thanks!".

"Fight first! Talk later!" said Hunter. Whirlwind already knows that he's right. "Right!" said Whirlwind and both of them resumed fighting the tentacles. Then the monstrous plant shot out more tentacles to attack the group. "Son of a—how many tentacles does it have?!" said Flame being irritated when he has to fight more tentacles.

"Who cares! Fight them back!" yelled Claudius biting and slashing at a tentacle. Suddenly, both of them have multiple tentacles coming at them from above. Then suddenly, multiple bolts of blue lightning struck the tentacles killing them in the process. They looked to where the lightning came from and sees Bianca with her hands covered in blue electricity. Hunter noticed Bianca doing it and then smiled with impress after what she did. Then noticed a tentacle coming at her from behind. "Watch out!" yelled Hunter. Bianca quickly turned around and zapped the tentacle. Meanwhile, Spyro holds the tentacles back with his Ice Breath while Cynder slashes at the others with her tail blade swinging. Spyro has been successfully holding the tentacles back with his Ice element because the plants would not tolerate its freezing temperature. But Cynder, on the other hand, is having trouble fighting them back. After cutting a tentacle in half, the other grabbed her tail and picked her up in the air. "Spyro!" cried out Cynder. Spyro notices her in trouble and tries to get to her, but was held back when another plant tentacle wraps around his leg. He struggles to be free but more kept coming at him. Cynder was swung around until it slammed her to a tree, knocking her out. Then the tentacle slams her to the ground. Spyro then became furious after seeing Cynder get hurt. "Enough of this!" said Spyro as he turned his head to the tentacles, opened his mouth, and released a massive Fire Breath upon them from his gaping mouth. The tentacles were completely burnt into a crisp and fell to the ground. Then he was levitated off the ground and is encloaked in fire. Hunter noticed Spyro about to do his Fire Fury and yelled to everyone saying "Everyone! Run!". Everyone looked to where Spyro is and quickly got the message and all of them ran as far as they can. Then Spyro became more covered in flames as the tentacles pulled themselves away from the heat. Then Spyro released his fury, exploding in a ball of fire as it spreads across the area, burning the monstrous plant in the process. The plant screeches in agony as it was burned alive. Then the explosion of fire began to dissipate, leaving the area charred to blackness with glowing cinders of fire. Spyro was then lowered to the ground and stood there exhausted. He looked at the entire area to see the damage that he has done. The moss on the trees were incinerated and the barks of the trees were charred black. The grass were glowing with heated cinders and some particles were flying around him. He looks at the monstrous plant and saw almost nothing left of it. Most of its body was incinerated but its humongous body remains. Soon, everyone returned to the area where Spyro destroyed. Elora seemed somewhat shocked at the damage Spyro did. "What...was that?" asked Elora. But Hunter has already started explaining for her. "That was an Elemental Fury. An element's most powerful attack. The one that you just witness was a Fire Fury" said Hunter.

"You okay?" asked Bianca walking up to him.

"I'm alright" replied Spyro.

"You need any?" asked Hunter pulling out a green crystal to him.

"No thanks. I'll be okay" said Spyro. Then he forgot about Cynder and ran to her body along with others. Hunter then placed his hand to her neck to feel her pulse. "She's alright. She's only unconscious" said Hunter. Then Spyro walked over and picked her body up and puts her on his back. Despite her large size, she was still lightweight enough for him to carry. "I suggest we leave this place. Before anything else attacks us" said Hunter. Soon, everyone agreed with him and began to follow him.

* * *

As they finally left the swamp and into the clearing, Cynder begins to stir a little on Spyro's back. "Mmm..." muttered Cynder. Shelia can actually hear her stir and mutter. "Hey, I think she's waking up" said Sheila. Everyone then stopped as Spyro slowly places her on the ground. Spyro rushes to her and said "Cynder? Are you alright?". At first she only stirred, but she slowly opens her emerald eyes and sees everyone gathered around her. Then she suddenly winced her eyes in pain and moaned "Uhhh, my head".

"Can you get up?" asked Elora.

"Yeah" said Cynder as she gets off her back and slowly stood up straight.

"Cynder, you got me worried there" said Spyro.

"I'm fine, Spyro. I'm fine" said Cynder not wanting him to worry.

"Well, I'm glad to be out of there" said Sparx who finally spoke after being quiet for a while.

"You said your head was hurt?" asked Bianca walking up to her.

"Yeah, it still does" said Cynder.

"Let me help with that" said Bianca and places her hand on Cynder's forehead. Then her hand begins to slightly glow with a white light and then it slowly dies down. She removes her hand and asked "How do you feel now?". Cynder somewhat seems amazed for what she did. "It's gone! That was amazing!" said Cynder smiling at her.

"That is why magic is amazing" said Bianca smiling back.

"Well, now that we are out of that stinkin' swamp, what can we do now?" asked Flame.

"Well, I think it's time we go our seperate ways" said Elora.

"Huh?" said Whirlwind.

"You are about to enter their territory. This is as far we can take you" explained Elora and pointed towards the horizon. Everyone looked to where she was pointing and they can see a massive forest far in the distance. "Through there?" asked Spyro.

"Once you go through there, you will be in their territory. I wish I can go with you, but I must stay with my people. Besides, it's too dangerous for me to go there. When I'm the last of my royal family" said Elora.

"We understand" said Hunter.

"Yeah, we can take care of ourselves. After all, we are dragons" said Claudius.

"Thank you for helping us" said Cynder. Elora only smiled and shook her head and said "No, it should be me thanking you".

"Why?" asked Spyro.

"Because like I said, you have brought hope for me and my people" said Elora with a warmthful smile. Spyro smiled back and said "I'll miss you".

"Only for a while" chuckled Elora. Spyro and Cynder chuckled back at her. "And Spyro?" asked Elora.

"Yes?" asked Spyro.

"I want you to promise me that you will end the Sorceress's terror. The Forgotten Realm needs a true ruler. Someone that can make things right. Can you do that for me? For my family?" asked Elora staring peacefully at him. Spyro stared peacefully back at her and said "I promise". Elora then smiled again and then suddenly hugged him. Spyro was caught off guard when she suddenly hugged him, but then he returned the favor hugging her back. "Thank you for everything" said Spyro. They pulled away from each other and Elora said "It has been an honor helping you, purple dragon". Then she turned to Bianca and said "Bianca?".

"Yes?" said Bianca.

"I know we haven't got the chance to know each other again after being gone for so long. But I promise that once this is over. I can welcome you back with open arms. But I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise that you can take care of Spyro and his friends. Can you do that?" asked Elora.

"I promise" said Bianca and both of them hugged each other. "Be careful" said Elora.

"You too" said Bianca.

"Well, I'm going to miss you guys" said Sheila.

"You too, Sheila" said Ember.

"Especially you, yellow fella" said Shelia to Sparx.

"Hehehe, ''_yellow fella_'' replied Sparx with a sheepish grin. He thought that remark was pretty funny. After Elora finished hugging her old friend, she turned to the others and said "Be careful. To all of you".

"You too" said Hunter. Then Elora turned to her soldiers and said "Let's go". Then they all started to walk back into the forest they came out of. But Elora stopped for a moment to look back and said "I hope to see your children one day, purple dragon".

"Maybe one day" said Spyro smiling. Elora smiled back and then went into the forest and disappeared among the trees.


	17. Chapter 17: Cynder & Bianca's Stories

Chapter: 17

Cynder & Bianca's Stories

As night approaches in the forest, others are still busy setting up camp while Hunter and Spyro are out to hunt for tonight's dinner. But there was a problem. The dragons don't know how to set up their tents. Without Elora and the soldiers around, this would seem like a tough time for them. A bunch of them have gathered around a bunch of brown sheets with sticks, strings, and stakes. They were all rubbing their chins and heads as they try to figure out how to set them. "So...does anyone remember how the soldiers set the tents up?" asked Claudius.

"I think they placed the sticks up first and then placed the sheets on them next" wondered Cynder sliding her tail across the ground back and forth.

"No, no, that can't be it" said Flame who denied Cynder's thought. "I believe they spread the sheets out and then hammered the stakes down on them".

"I think so. But I don't think that's actually true either" said Ember. Bianca can actually hear their commotion while she practices her attack spells. She begins to charge up her fire spell on a tree stump as her hands began to be covered in flames. When the charge is complete, she shot her hands forward and fire was shot out from the palms of her hands into a massive flamethrower. It began to engulf the tree stump in a great torrent of fire and ash. Bianca can feel the roaring temperature of the massive fire, but the heat does not bother her from concentration. By the time she was finished, the tree stump was left burning into a crisp. Then she decided to try out her ice spell she has been working on lately. She places her hands together and began to charge up her spell. Quick enough, an icy mist begins to form engulfing her hands in the process. When it's finished, she pulled her hands back and suddenly shot them forward, opening them and releasing a powerful icy wind upon the burnt tree stump. She can hear the tree stump beginning to make a crackle sound similar to the sound of ice breaking. After she finished, the tree stump was no longer a tree, but a shining clear crystal that has a icy mist evaporating from the structure. She then smiled to herself with impress. Her spell has actually successfully worked. But then she remembered something that suddenly popped into her mind. She can't keep enjoying herself like this too much. She has to follow the Sorceress's orders. But however, the good news is that the strangers are beginning to like her. But she has to do it better though. And that should improve more when she thought about helping those dragons set up their tents. She walks up to them while they still continued talking about their issue. "No, that can't be right! The sheets should be spread out first! And then we add the sticks to go underneath!" said Whirlwind.

"But that still can't be right either!" said Cynder.

"Man, this can take hours! We'll never figured it out!" complained Flame with an irritated look.

"Come on, Flame! Don't be such a ''_hothead''_!" said Sparx and began to snicker to himself. Then Flame suddenly got face-to-face with Sparx and emitted a vicious growl with smoke coming out of his nostrils and through his clenched teeth. Sparx's funny expression suddenly drops when he sees Flame's pissed-off look. Sparx made a nervous gulp and said "Um, did I say hothead? I meant me".

"Still couldn't figure out how to set up your tents?" asked Bianca as she approaches them.

"Yeah, it's hard" said Claudius.

"Here. Allow me. And all of you will want to stand back. It may seem quite weird" said Bianca. Everyone then did as they were told and stood as far back as possible. At first, Bianca just stood there doing nothing. But then, she closed her eyes and placed her fingertips on her head. Then tensions build as he eyes closed tighter as she begins to concentrate. Then all of the sudden, an odd aura began to appear on all of the tent equipment. Then they began to vibrate slightly at a time. And then, they all began to float off the ground. All the dragons couldn't believe their eyes on what they are seeing right now. She's moving the equipment with her mind! As the equipment just floated there in midair, the sticks went in their seperate directions and all were placed up straight facing the sky. Then all the sheets were spread out in the air as they went to the sticks and were placed on them. Then the sheets were pulled apart as the strings went flying towards them. The strings were tied in the holes at the corners of each sheets. The strings were made to prevent them from flying or coming off. Then last and not least, all the stakes came and the strings were tied around the stakes. Then the stakes were magically hammered deep into the ground. As the tents were finally set up, Bianca's concentration ended and the aura surrounding the tents died down. Bianca removed her fingertips from her head and turned to face the dragons. She can see their impressed looks on their faces as sparkles began to appear on their eyes. "That was amazing!" said Ember.

"You used telekinesis!" replied Whirlwind. Then Bianca seemed impressed on what Whirlwind said. "So you are aware of this spell?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah, I've read about many spells!" said Whirlwind.

"Thanks for setting them up, Bianca" said Cynder.

"It is my pleasure" said Bianca with her hand to her chest. Then they began to hear the flapping of wings and a rustle in the trees. Everyone looked into the trees and they can make out a dark figure moving through the trees right towards them. As it got closer and went into the camp, the light from the campfire liuminated the figure, exposing him revealing him as a cheetah carrying a freshly killed buck on his back. Then the sound of flapping wings got louder as the group looks up and sees a dragon coming in with freshly killed rabbits in his mouth. "Dinner's here!" announced Hunter putting the buck on the ground.

"And there's enough for everyone!" announced Spyro putting all the rabbits down as everyone walk towards them to get their meal.

"Oh boy! Rabbits! My favorite!" said Whirlwind as he grabs a plump rabbit.

"You want to share?" asked Flame to Ember as he grabs a rabbit with his teeth.

"Sure!" replied Ember accepting his offer.

"Hey, can I have that deer's leg?" asked Claudius eyeing the buck's back leg.

"Indeed" said Hunter and took out his hunting knife and began sawing the buck's back leg off. After he finished, he hands the leg over to Claudius and the brown dragon grabs it out of Hunter's hand with his teeth. "Thanks!" said Claudius with his teeth clenched onto the meat as he walks off with it.

"As for you, I might have something that you might like" said Hunter to Sparx as he reaches inside his bag. Then he pulled out a small jar of tiny purple butterflies fluttering around inside. Sparx made a tasty expression and said "Sweeeet!". And then he suddenly grabbed the jar from Hunter's hands and unscrewed the top and began digging in. Hunter chuckled to himself seeing Sparx being crazy over the butterflies as he feasts on them. He just crammed a bunch of them into his mouth and chewed them until he swallows them whole. Spyro and Cynder stared at each other and Spyro then said "Well, I guess we're having a deer for ourselves".

"Yep" replied Cynder agreeing with him.

As everyone was busy feasting on their meals while Spyro and Cynder are eating their deer when Cynder is eating the deer's belly as Spyro mauls on its leg, Hunter was busy cooking his skinned rabbit on a stick over the campfire. He can already smell the rabbit being cooked into a savory feast while grease drips like rain from its body. Hunter's cat instincts begins to kick in as he can already taste the cooked meat of the rabbit. But then, his eyes caught Bianca trying to figure out how to eat her rabbit. She just moves the thing around examining it for any way. Hunter just chuckled to himself. She's been living in the woods her whole life and she can't figure out how to eat it? "Need help?" asked Hunter with a grin on his face. Bianca looked at him and began to blush with embarrassment. "Um, well yes. Actually" said Bianca scratching the back of her head with a sheepish grin. Hunter chuckled again as he gets up and walks towards her and sat beside her. He pulls out his hunting knife and places it on her hand. Then he holds her hand that holds his knife and guides it. "First, you need to pierce the skin in order to skin it" said Hunter as he guides her hand to pierce the thin layer of skin and moves it deeper inside. "Then you cut the skin open" said Hunter as he guides her hand to cut the skin open, leaving the muscles exposed to the air. "Then you slice the skin down and cut them off the meat" said Hunter and then guides her hand to saw the skin off. The more she sawed off, the more meat in exposed. Hunter continued to help her cut until all the skin was off the rabbit. "And that is how you skin the rabbit. I'm surprised that you don't know how to skin your meal after living off in the wilderness" said Hunter with a smile. Bianca looked up at him and smiled back. Then Hunter was lost in the moment when he just stared at her beautiful eyes. Somehow, her eyes seems to sparkle at starry nights. Then she began to blush and giggle. "What?" asked Hunter curious of what was funny. She looked back at him with starry eyes and said "You're still holding my hand". Then Hunter looked and saw that he is still holding her hand that holds his knife. Then Hunter became surprised and suddenly lets go and stood right up. Hunter became blushed and nervous as he backs up. "I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't to! Well, I-well-let's just that-um, well—Ahhh!" stuttered Hunter and yelped when he tripped backwards over a rock when he was backing up and fell to the ground. Everyone notices him falling to the ground and laughed at his humiliation. Bianca only giggled at Hunter's humility with her fingertips at her lips. Hunter sits up and looks at everyone laughing at him. But only Sparx wasn't laughing because he's still busy piggin' out on butterflies. Hunter looks at Bianca and sees her giggling at him. Hunter became blushed again and stood straight up. "Well, I'm just going to...uhhhh...well, you know" said Hunter with a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head as he returns to cooking his dinner. "Mmm! Those butterflies are tasty!" said Sparx as he finished eating the butterflies.

"But do you have to eat like that? It's very disgusting" said Cynder with a disgusted look. While eating, she did watch Sparx eat those butterflies and became grossed-out on how he eats them.

"Well sorry, little dragoness! But that's how I eat! Deal with it" said Sparx.

"No, I won't deal with it!" said Cynder and stood up and faced him.

"Cynder, please. Don't get him started" said Spyro. Throughout the years, Cynder and Sparx have argued over some occasions that leads to Spyro breaking them up. But yet, they are still doing it. Spyro wants to stop the argument from getting worse, but it was too late. "Well, let's talk about how you eat! You just mauled on that deer like a wild animal!" said Sparx crossing his arms.

"I'm a carnivore, genius! It's how we eat!" said Cynder talking back at him.

"You eat like a stubborn brat!" said Sparx.

"Sparx!" yelled Spyro who glared at him for being offended on what he said to Cynder. That pretty much caught everyone's attention and all of them began to watch their argument. Including Hunter and Bianca. "Now look here-" said Cynder but Sparx interrupted her and said "And you know what else?! You'll be teaching your bratty kids like that too! They'll be monsters like you were before! Flesh-ripping, bone-chewing, and mauling little things!".

"Sparx! Enough of this!" yelled Hunter as he walks towards them. But they all looked at Cynder to see how she reacts to Sparx's rude comment. Sparx looked at her as well. But they all saw something terrible instead. Cynder's eyes became watery and tears began to develop in her eyes. Her mouth was trembling and her nostrils were sniffing. Sparx then became from angry to being shocked after what he said to her. He just brought up her and Spyro's children. They were stolen from them and he made a rude comment about them. Sparx was deeply shocked indeed. He couldn't believe that he said that. He even said a comment about her children becoming like her. An evil being! "Sparx! You idiot! Why the hell did you say that?!" said Sparx's conscience in his mind. Then he decides to approach her and apologize to her for what he said. But as he moves to her, she backs up from him, staring at him with angry and tearful eyes. "Cynder...I..I didn't mean it-" said Sparx trying to apologize but Cynder interrupted him.

"You know what?! At least they won't be because they are gone from me! Taken! And I'll never see them again, you jerk!" cried Cynder who broke down and suddenly ran off crying.

"Cynder!" yelled Spyro and ran after her. But Hunter stopped him peacefully when he said "Let her go. I think she needs to be alone for a while. We'll get her later". Spyro doesn't want her to be gone by herself. But he has to agree with Hunter. At least she won't go far. Spyro sadly sighed and said "Alright". But then they all faced Sparx and glared at him for what he said. Sparx looked around and he can see the angry and irritated looks on all of their faces. "Guys...I didn't mean to" said Sparx trying to make peace with them. But they all shooked their heads in disappointment and left to go to their tents. Sparx then turned to Spyro and Hunter. Then Spyro glared at Sparx and said "Sparx, I think you should stay away from me for a while. Now".

"But Spyro-" said Sparx.

"Go. Now" demanded Spyro still glaring at him. Sparx then only deeply sighed and said "Alright". Then he flew off into the trees until his yellow glow is gone from sight. "Spyro, will you be okay?" asked Hunter worried about his feelings.

"I don't know. I...I need to be alone" said Spyro and walks towards his tent.

"Come on, let's go find Cynder. I will not let you sleep alone" said Hunter softly. Spyro stopped and looked back at him. He thought about it for moment. And then he nodded. "Alright. Bianca, I need you to wait here in case she-" said Hunter but suddenly stops when he turns to where Bianca is and finds that she is no longer there. Only her knapsack and her cloak and hood remains where she once was. Hunter quickly scans around the camp looking for her. Along with Spyro. "Bianca?! Bianca?!" said Hunter calling out to her.

"Where did she go?" wondered Spyro looking for her.

* * *

Cynder just cries deeply to herself as she sits close to the edge of a cliff that overlooks the valley below with the Celestial Moons above her, giving a shine on her black scales into a grayish colour while her magenta underbelly and wings were shined into a whitish-pink colour. Tears just slides off her cheeks and into the cool, damp grass like rain as she sobs. Sparx has gone way too far with this. The rude comment about her children was too much for her to handle. Why would Sparx say that when she is never going to see them again? Raising her head slowly, she looks beyond the night horizon. She can just imagine what the Rhynocs will be doing to them. Perhaps horrible things. They will kill her babies. And they will do it horribly. Thinking about it made Cynder break down crying once more. Then out of nowhere, she heard a twig snap from behind her which caused her to pick her head up and stopped crying for a moment. She wonders who it is behind her. But she couldn't bear for that person to see her like this. Without looking, she asked who it was, but with one prediction on her mind. "Spyro?" asked Cynder without looking. Someone did answer back, but it was someone else who spoke because his/her voice was different. "No, it's not" spoke the mysterious person politely. That urged Cynder to have no choice but to look behind her and see who it was. Slowly, she turned to the trees behind her and sees a female feline standing there. Cynder immediately recognizes who it is. "Oh, Bianca. It's you" said Cynder sadly and looks back at the horizon. Cynder can hear her approaching her as her steps became louder and louder as her feet steps on the night's grass. Then she hears and felt her stopping next to her and then beginning to sit by her. She turns her head to her left to see Bianca staring peacefully at her with kind eyes. "Are you alright?" asked Bianca kindfully. But Cynder didn't say anything and then looks back over the horizon with wet tears coming down off her eyes. "Listen, I know what Sparx said. Just don't listen to him. What he said is not true. You are not a monster" said Bianca trying to help her feel better.

"Actually, he was right. I was a monster" said Cynder without looking at her. Bianca pulled her head back with shock. Of what Cynder just said, is it really true? Bianca has to find out why. "I don't understand. That can't be true" said Bianca.

"It is true" said Cynder looking at her.

"That can't be. The only monster I know is some evil dragoness called the Terror of the Skies" said Bianca trying to convince Cynder that she's wrong.

"You don't understand! I'M the Terror of the Skies!" snapped Cynder. Bianca became shocked again. She heard about the Terror of the Skies being a evil, massive creature. But that can't make this little dragon as the same creature. Cynder looks nothing like the Terror of the Skies. She just looks completely harmless. But is it really true? "But you look nothing like that monster" said Bianca.

"True, but I was corrupted by Malefor's magic which caused me to become monstrous and massive" said Cynder.

"You were controlled?" asked Bianca.

"Yes, I was. My past was nothing but a horror in my life. I was chained to the floor as Malefor's power began to consume me. Since then, I've been living in the dark", Cynder sighs sadly and continues. "Forced to work in his bidding. Controlling others. Harming innocent lives, including my own kind. I always wanted to escape from my darkness. But I couldn't. Because...I'm not strong enough".

"Cynder" said Bianca. Cynder then looks into Bianca's kind eyes. "You are stronger than you think. You just have too see that for yourself. Let me tell you something that you didn't know about. Even I, my parents, tried to escape from our own savage tribe. They wouldn't let us go, saying that they will hunt us down and kill us for treason. But my parents refused to stay with them just waiting to be slaughtered for nothing. So we left and they began to hunt us down. It was a dangerous decision to make, but that decision only pushed us further. Away from those hunting us down like animals" said Bianca. As tears began to dry up from her eyes, Cynder began to feel inspired by Bianca's story. And it somewhat feels the same as Spyro and Cynder's decision to stop Malefor when he escaped once. It was dangerous, risky, and harsh, but Spyro and Cynder only used it to push them forward in their quest to stop Malefor. There was no way that Spyro would give up on his destiny to just let Malefor achieved in his dark quest. With that decision they made, they accomplished their mission. "Wow, your family went through all that just to escape from the war? That was a risky thing to do" said Cynder. The female cheetah nodded and said "Truly, but that didn't stop us. We ran day and night to escape. And soon, our tribe has given up trying to find us and went back to their doomed village".

"You know, if the war had never happened, your family would have been in peace and there would have been more of your kind" said Cynder.

"Now that you mentioned it, I wish it never happened" said Bianca who sighed sadly. The black dragoness saw her sad expression and gets up, walks to her, and places her paw on Bianca's shoulder. Bianca felt her paw on her shoulder and looks at Cynder. "Bianca, you may be the last of your tribe here, but you are not the last of your species. There are other Cheetahs out there in this world we live in. Look at Hunter. He and others are living in our realm as we speak. And I'm sure that there are others still out there living among us in other realms. There was one thing that I told Spyro before when he lost someone close to him. I told him that he's not alone. And that goes for you too Bianca. You're not alone" said Cynder and smiled deeply. Bianca smiled back, but her smile then drops. She remembers that she has a job to do for the Sorceress and Bianca can't let her friendship with the black dragoness get in the way. But then, she wasn't so sure now. Cynder has lost her children thanks to her. And Spyro seems to have lost someone close to him? The Sorceress took her family away, so why would she take away Cynder and Spyro's future? They've lost so much already. Bianca then began to feel guilty for what she is doing. "You okay?" asked Cynder, Bianca suddenly changed her expression and said "Nothing".

"Oh..." said Cynder who then started giggling and then stared laughing. Then Bianca began to laugh as well. Then they stop for a moment and Cynder then said "Thank you". But Bianca was puzzled by what she means. "For what?" asked Bianca.

"For finding myself again" said Cynder. Bianca smiled and said "It's what friends do for each other".

"Does that make us friends?" asked Cynder.

"Yes. Friends" said Bianca. Then both of them hugged each other deeply.

* * *

"Look at them, already becoming fast friends" said Hunter to Spyro as they watched from deep in the trees. They have been there for a while watching them both and Bianca and Cynder did not realize that Hunter and Spyro were watching them. "Wow, I never realized that another person can cheer her up besides me" said Spyro. Hunter chuckled and said "Well, it seems that Bianca has the same gift that you have".

"Yeah" said Spyro with a smile on his face.

"You know, what Cynder speaks is true. There are other tribes out there besides hers in this realm" said Hunter.

"Do you think you'll ever find them?" asked Spyro looking at him.

"Maybe not. But one day though" said Hunter. Spyro nodded in agreement and looked back at Bianca and Cynder talking to each other. Then suddenly, Hunter said "Well, it seems he arrived to talk to Cynder".

"Who?" asked Spyro.

"Him" said Hunter while pointing to where he is. Spyro looks to where Hunter is pointing and he can see a yellowish glowing ball approaching Cynder and Bianca. Spyro can already tell who it is and began to show his irritated look. "Sparx. What is he up to now?" said Spyro and began to walk down to them to stop Sparx and face him, but Hunter halted him by grabbing one of his horns while saying "Wait".

"But Hunter-" said Spyro.

"Wait. This could be different. Perhaps he came to apologize" said Hunter calming Spyro.

"But how can you be sure?" asked Spyro.

"I have my suspicions" said Hunter.

* * *

"Uh, Cynder?" said a voice behind Cynder and Bianca. Cynder and Bianca looked behind them and they can see Sparx floating there with a apologetic look on his face and his hands behind his back. But Cynder was still furious at him and became again when she saw him. "What do you want? And what do you have behind your back?" asked Cynder with a angered look. When she is expecting Sparx to come up with an insult, he said something else instead. "Look, I, uh, want to uh, apologize for what I said about your kids before, I didn't mean to say it. I was wrong. And you were right, I am a jerk" said Sparx and lowered his head in shame. After hearing his apologetic words, Cynder was surprised by what he said. Is this the new Sparx? But unfortunately, she wasn't buying it. But Bianca already understood Sparx's words. "Cynder?" said Bianca. Cynder then turns her head at Bianca and looks at her. "I believe he speaks the truth" said Bianca. Of course, Cynder doesn't want to believe her, but when she looked deep into Bianca's eyes, she saw that she was telling her that Sparx was right. When Cynder wanted to know the truth, she looks into people's eyes for that truth. Cynder then knows that Bianca was serious when she looks at her. The black dragoness sighs and looks back at Sparx, still floating there with his head still lowered in shame. "You really hurted me, Sparx" said Cynder.

"I know, I was a big jerk" said Sparx. Then he showed what he was hiding behind his back. He revealed a white rose-like flower head on his hands whose petals seemed to gleam in moonlight. Then Cynder's eyes began to sparkle when she saw the rose's beauty. It was magnificently colored white on the petals, stem, and center of the flower and stigma. Cynder knows what this flower is. It is a Moon Flower, a rare flower that can only bloom from the light of the full moon. There weren't many of these beautiful plants. None of them were ever found in the Artisan realm. Cynder has heard about these flowers and has been looking for them for a long time. But one is found here in the Forgotten realm? "I was in the woods thinking to myself when I came across this flower. I know that you have been looking for these things, so I thought I would bring one to you. As an apology" said Sparx.

"Oh, Sparx! I forgive you! Thank you!" said Cynder happily. She took the flower from him and grabbed him and brought him to her chest to hug him. Sparx was caught-off guard by this, but he returns the favor and hugged her back with a smile. Bianca also smiles as well. For the first time ever, Sparx has shown his heart to her. They pulled away from each other and Sparx said "I want to take back all the things I've said about you".

"You really mean that?" asked Cynder.

"I mean it" said Sparx.

"Thank you, Sparx. That really meant a lot for me" said Cynder.

"I'm sure Spyro will be proud of you" said Bianca to Sparx.

"I already am" said a voice. All three turned to look and saw Spyro and Hunter approaching them. Both of them have a smile on their faces. "I'm impressed, Bianca. What you did was extraordinary" said Hunter.

"Well, you know me. I have a thing for making girls feel better" said Bianca.

"So I've noticed" said Hunter.

"Are you okay now, Cynder?" asked Spyro.

"I'm alright. Thanks to Sparx" said Cynder. Spyro then turned to Sparx and said "Thank you for making her happy".

"Hey, if I can keep you happy, then I can do the same for Cynder" said Sparx.

Spyro smiled warmly and both brothers then embraced each other. Then they pulled away from each other and Sparx then faced Cynder. "Cynder, I think you'll make a great mother" said Sparx.

"Thank you again, Sparx" said Cynder smiling warmly.

"Hey, how about we leave all this messy stuff behind us, huh everyone?" asked Sparx.

"Sure, Sparx" said Spyro.

"Well, let's head on back to camp then. The others are probably wondering where we are" said Hunter.

"But me and Cynder will go together" said Sparx and pats on one of Cynder's horns.

"Yes. Together" said Cynder. Then all of them then heads on back to their camp as Sparx and Cynder went together. Now in peace for good.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. It was already finished, but I never had time to update it. I hope you forgive me. By the way, I only got 2 reviews. I need more than two reviews. So will you please leave a comment and tell me what you think, which part or chapter did you like, or what needs to be changed. THANK YOU!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Thief

Chapter: 18

The Thief

SWISH! SLASH! WHACK! That was the sound of Hunter's kitana as he cuts his way through the thick jungle with everybody walking behind him. It is now mid-day as every dragon and cheetah trekked their way through the humid, wet jungle of the Forgotten Realm. With Hunter leading the way as his gleaming blade cuts every thick vine and branch, Bianca stays close to him with the other dragons behind her. Spyro and Cynder were walking together with Sparx at Cynder's side. But Spyro was now glad that Cynder and Sparx finally made peace with other. Sparx was finally changed his own character into someone now respectful. As Hunter cuts their way through, he misses a branch and Sparx zooms on ahead. He got in front of Spyro and Cynder and pulled back the branch, away from the married couple. "After you" said Sparx nicely.

"Thank you, Sparx!" said Cynder smiling. She now loves Sparx more than ever. And Sparx is now very nice to her. Cynder walks pass him and Spyro gives Sparx a wink of impress. Sparx then lets go of the branch, but he didn't pay any attention of who's about to walk by. When Sparx lets go of the branch, it swung back like a whip...and struck Flame directly on the nose! "OW! My nose!" yelped Flame in pain as he held his nose.

"Oops! Heh heh...sorry" apologized Sparx sheepishly.

"You idiot!" said Flame glaring at him.

"Take it easy, Flame. It was just an accident" said Spyro walking up to him along with the other dragons.

"Damn it! I'm bleeding!" exclaimed Flame.

"Really?" asked Claudius.

"Yeah! Look!" said Flame and showed them his bloody paw. It was completely stained with his blood from the nose, and it was darker than the color of his scales. Every dragon was then disturbed by the sight of his blood and wanted to look away. "Whoa, man! We didn't actually want you to show us!" said Whirlwind disturbed by the sight of the blood.

"What happened?" asked Hunter as he approaches them with Bianca.

"Sparx pulled back a branch for me and Spyro to get through. But when he let go of it, it...well...whacked Flame on the nose" explained Cynder. Flame then felt his nose, obviously trying to stop of the bleeding, and yelped in pain when he touched it. "Man, I think it's broken too!" exclaimed Flame.

"I can help with that" said Bianca. She approaches him and placed her hand on his nose. "Now, this WILL hurt...okay?" said Bianca.

"I can take on any pain. Just get it over with" said Flame. Bianca then nodded in approval and and closes her eyes to concentrate. As she concentrates, her hand starts to emit a whitish glow. Flame then braces for the painful moment until...his nose bone starts snapping into place, making a loud sound of CRACCCKKK! "OWWW!" yelled Flame in pain. Everyone else winced in pain at the hearing of Flame's nose bone snapping and Flame's painful yelling. "Ohhh...that sounded painful" muttered Ember. Flame continues to yell in pain as the nose bone continues to snap into place. Then, the bone-cracking sound finally stops and Biana's hand on Flame's hand stops emitting the glow. She pulls her hand away and opens her eyes. Flame then starts feeling his nose, and felt no pain at all. Even his nose stops bleeding. "Wow, thanks!" said Flame. But then he gives Bianca a bit of a glare and said "But you could have warned me that it's gonna hurt!" said Flame.

"I DID warn you" said Bianca.

"Yeah, she actually did, Flame" said Cynder.

"And you told us that you can handle the pain" smirked Bianca.

"Well...I..uh..." said Flame, trying to come up with something.

"And we thought you were grown up enough to accept any pain, little hatchling!" smirked Cynder.

"Ha! Good one, Cynder" said Bianca with a laugh. Cynder laughed back and both girls gave each other high-fives. "Wait, did any of you hear that?" asked Hunter looking around with ears twitching.

"Yeah, Flame's yell of unmaturity" said Cynder and snickered.

"No...not THAT" said Hunter and starts to unsheath his kitana a little bit, showing a little of the gleaming steel blade. Once everyone is aware of what Hunter is talking about, they all start to hear some rustling nearby. "Something's coming" said Hunter quietly. Everyone then prepared themselves for what is about to come by. As they listen in on the sounds, they watch the path in front of them, for what is about to appear. The rustling in the bushes and undergrowth became louder and louder until...a short figure suddenly tripped out of the bushes and fell in front of them and something went flying out of his hands. By the time they laid eyes on him, everyone was puzzled by this strange person. He was definetely short, wearing blue saggy clothing which covered his entire body. And they can't even see his arms and feet. But what stands out from the rest is his blue turban that is wrapped around his entire head. But there is a small opening where his eyes is, and they can only see white eyes. As the strange person gets up on his feet and brushes himself, he failed to notice Spyro and the others standing nearby looking at him. "Who is that?" whispered Ember.

"I don't know, but why is he running?" whispered Whirlwind.

"He must be in a hurry for something" whispered Spyro. After brushing himself off, he goes over to a bush and pulls out something. "Hey, what is that?" whispered Cynder. When they looked closer at what the strange person has picked up and holding, they suddenly came to a shocking conclusion that he was holding...a dragon egg! Cynder gasped quietly and whispered "Is that a-".

"IT'S A DRAGON EGG!" yelled Sparx all the sudden.

"Huh?" muttered the strange person, looking at them with a puzzled look.

"He must be one of the thieves!" said Claudius.

"GET 'EM!" yelled Flame. The mysterious thief let out a terrified shriek. And before the others can even move one foot off the ground, the thief turned...and ran off in a split second...on high speed! After seeing what has happened, everyone was shocked and speechless. Their eyes bulged and their jaws were dropped in shock. They can not believe what they just saw. Everyone was in a state of shock and quiet until Sparx broke the silence. "Wha—what the—he's gone!" exclaimed Sparx.

"How could he move so fast?!" said Spyro.

"That's not even a normal speed!" exclaimed Whirlwind. Then they heard something coming behind them. They quickly turned, just in time to see the thief stopping behind them. "Quick! Before he's—" said Ember, but the thief already ran.

"What are we gonna do? We can't let him get away!" said Flame.

"I get him!" said Cynder as she prepares herself.

"Cynder! How can you possibly catch someone that fast?!" asked Claudius.

"I have the Wind element. With that, I can make myself go faster" said Cynder as she crouches to the ground for a sprint.

"Well, just make sure he doesn't get away!" said Claudius.

"And be careful, Cyn" said Spyro. Cynder nods and starts concentrating on her Wind element. As she focuses on her power, wind starts to wrap around her body like a cloak, giving her a ghostly look. Then, she opens her eyes, made a quick sprint, and she shot off into the jungle. As she ran pass many trees and bushes, things became a blur due to her extreme speed. Her eyes pan quickly from left to right, trying to the find the blue cloak thief. Then, all the sudden, a blue blur raced past her in front of her eyes. And she made a sharp turn and went after it. But of course, while making a turn, she almost slammed into a tree. Cynder knows going too fast is far dangerous than any other risk. If she is coming right at a wall, she can't slow down in time to save herself from serious injury. As she chased after the egg thief, the thief looked back and shrieks when he saw her behind him. He quickly picked up speed to get away, but Cynder did the same as well. The thief zoomed past through the trees from left to right as Cynder flew past them, trying her best to avoid them. Then she saw something she couldn't quite explain. She could have sworn that the thief picked up something and threw it at her. Cynder avoided it, but the thief kept throwing things at her, before she realizes that he's throwing rocks at her. The thief may be quick at throwing rocks at her, but Cynder is more quicker in dodging them. As she avoids them, the thief now appears to be teasing her. "Nyah! Nyah! Nyah! Nyah!" teased the thief.

"Rrrrrr!" growled Cynder. Now this is making her mad. This one has one of the dragon eggs, and she's not gonna let this tease her over this. Now more determined to get the egg, she starts to pick up speed. But the thief went faster to get away. Before she knows it, the thief zoomed off and vanished from sight. But Cynder will not give up. She shoots off farther after him and she became more faster than ever. Now she finds herself flying through the large bushes. Its tiny branches whacked at her face repeatedly as she flies through them. Then, by the time flies out of them, she was startled to find a giant tree in front of her. She braces herself as she flies right at it...she shattered right through it! She quickly looks back to see that she flew right through it with explosive results. Pieces of timber went flying everywhere. Now when Cynder looked back ahead, she saw the thief out of breath in front of her far away. "Finally! Got him!" Cynder thought to herself with a smile. She quickly went faster and brought her paws forward to catch him. As the thief wheezes out of breath, he looks to see Cynder flying right at him. "You're mine!" said Cynder. But then, unexpectedly, the thief smiles and ducks, and Cynder shot overhead him! "HUH?!" said Cynder and looks back.

"HA!" said the thief. But then, he heard something breaking and creaking behind him. He looks back...and sees the same tree that Cynder shattered through breaking and leaning forward. Apparently, when Cynder broke through it, she actually took out the bottom part of the giant tree. Then, the tree finally broke off and starts to fall on the thief. The thief yet out a yell before the top part of the tree slammed down on him. "Ha! Sucker!" said Cynder with a toothy grin after she watched him get squashed by the tree.

"Whoa! Cynder! Slow down!" yelled Flame's voice.

"Huh?" muttered Cynder as she looked back ahead. And she was shocked to see that she's flying right at her group, and Flame is in front of her path. "OH SHIT!" yelled Cynder as she tries to stop, although she can't at that speed.

"SLOW DOWN!" yelled Flame. And then...BAM! Cynder crashed against Flame and they went tumbling out of the group and into the underbrush. Everyone can hear them crashing and tumbling deeper into the bushes for fifteen seconds before all was quiet. Then they listen for any signs of life. "Cynder? Flame?" said Spyro calling to them. Quickly enough, they hear them rustling in the bushes. "Hold on...We're coming..." said Cynder's voice. Soon enough, they emerged but Flame was in a rough and dizzy state. "Are you okay, Cynder?" asked Bianca.

"I'm fine, but for Flame...he's not well" said Cynder looking at Flame.

"But I don't want to go to school, mommy" said Flame groggily and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Great! Now we have an unconscious dragon on our hands!" said Sparx.

"He'll be fine. But what about the thief?" asked Whirlwind.

With Cynder leading the way, they found the fallen tree where she shattered through and where it slammed onto the thief. They looked around the tree until they find the thief sticking out, almost appearing lifeless. "Is he dead?" asked Ember. Hunter walked over to the thief and checked his pulse. "He's alright. He's just unconscious" said Hunter.

"But where's the dragon egg he's holding?" asked Whirlwind.

"Right here. Looked like he tossed it aside before the tree landed on him" said Bianca walking up to them, holding the egg in her hand.

"Mind if I have it?" asked Hunter.

"Sure" said Bianca and handed it to him.

"Well, there's one dragon egg we saved. We're off to a good start" said Spyro.

"Yeah, but this thief should tell us where the rest of them are" said Cynder.

"Then let's get him out from under the tree and tie him up before he wakes up" said Claudius.

* * *

"Uhh..." groaned the thief as he stirs in his sleep. Darkness is what he only sees at first before he starts waking up. He slowly wakes up in a daze as he opens his eyes. As he does, he tries to move, but he couldn't at all. He tries again, but he still can't. He finally opens his eyes and realizes that he's tied to a tree, ropes all wrapped around him and tied around the trunk into a tight knot. But what else is surprising, is when the thief looked down at his feet, they were frozen into an ice cube, as if someone breathed ice on them, which Spyro actually did. "Hey, he's waking up!" said Flame's voice. The thief looked up to see the dragons and two Cheetahs approaching him. "We got you now, dirtbag! There's no escape for you!" said Claudius. Panicking, the thief struggles to get free. "You idiot. Even if you untie yourself, you're forgetting that your feet are frozen solid!" said Spyro. Now remembering about his frozen feet, the thief sighs in defeat. But then, the thief spoke to them, but in a high-pitched squeaky voice. "Please! Just let me go! I didn't harm anybody!" begged the thief. And then, after hearing his voice, everyone was very surprised after what they heard. "What the—THAT'S his voice?" said Sparx.

"That's what you sound like?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah!" said the thief. Everyone then looked at each other, then at the thief, then at each other again, and then, they suddenly burst out laughing! "AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Everyone.

"He sounds like a chipmunk! HAHAHAHA!" laughed Sparx.

"That's the most funniest thing I've ever heard in my life!" laughed Spyro.

"Stop that! Stop laughing at my voice!" yelled the thief angrily. But they wouldn't stop laughing. Most of then dragons were lying on the ground in laughter while Hunter and Bianca were having trouble breathing from laughing. "Everyone back home are never gonna believe this!" laughed Whirlwind.

"I think I'm dying!" laughed Ember.

"Alright, alright. Let's get serious..." said Spyro, now trying to stop laughing. It took little time for everyone to stop laughing and getting back to business, except Sparx. He was still laughing his head off. "AH HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Sparx.

"SPARX!" yelled Spyro.

"Oh—sorry!" said Sparx, no longer laughing. Then Spyro faces the thief with a serious look. "Alright, pal. We have you and you will answer my questions. If it goes well, we'll let you go. First off: Where were you going?" asked Spyro.

"I was just going home, that's all! Pl—please! I haven't stolen anything!" said the thief, obviously scared of the dragon.

"Then how do you explain THIS? THIS was in YOUR possession" said Hunter showing him the dragon egg.

"I—I don't know! I—I-I found it! Okay?" said the thief.

"BULLSHIT! He's lying!" said Cynder angrily.

"Where did you get this? And where are the others?" demanded Spyro.

"Others?" asked the thief. Cynder then growls menacingly at him, showing her sharp teeth. "You see that black dragoness right beside me? That is my wife, and our eggs were stolen by you and your friends. And what's scary about females is that they will gore you if you take their eggs" said Spyro, indicating Cynder. Proving Spyro's point, Cynder raises her paw and with her claws gleaming in the sunlight, she slashed at a nearby tree trunk, and she destroyed part of the tree, leaving a gigantic gash on it. The thief then nervously gulps at Spyro's point. "Now I can't control her from killing you. But you'll be fine if you tell us. Now WHERE ARE THEY?!" demanded Spyro.

"Say all you want! But I will not tell!" said the thief.

"Really?" growled Spyro.

"Yeah!" mocked the thief. Spyro's eyes then turned sharp with anger and he raised his paw. "Then let's do this the hard way" growled Spyro. Then his paw starts smoking and it bursts into flame, indicating that Spyro is using his Fire element. "Where are they?" growled Spyro.

"No way. I'm not talking!" said the thief. Although he was nervous about Spyro's burning paw and what he might do with it. Due to his answer, the fire grew bigger and brighter on Spyro's paw. "Tell me" growled Spyro.

"N-Never! I won't!" denied the thief, now getting nervous. Spyro's burning paw then got more brighter and the flames gotten more bigger than ever. "Last chance" growled Spyro. But the thief said nothing. He was now too scared to say anything now. No longer saying a word, Spyro raised his burning paw to strike at him. Until all the sudden. "WAIT!" screamed the thief. Spyro then stops what he was doing. "I WAS ASSIGNED TO STEAL THE EGGS FROM THE SORCERESS! BUT I WAS ONLY ABLE TO STEAL ONE OF THEM! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" cried the thief. Spyro then thought about what he said, then he growled slightly and put the fire out on his paw. "Bianca, check him to see if he's lying" said Spyro. Bianca nodded in approval and walked up to the thief. She closes her eyes and placed her hand on his forehead. She was quiet as she reads his mind to see the truth. "Well?" asked Spyro. Bianca removed her hand and opened her eyes. "He's telling the truth" said Bianca.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Everyone.

"He isn't lying. I looked into his soul" said Bianca turning to them.

"Just please let me go!" cried the thief.

"*sighhh*... Alright, just hold still" said Spyro and he proceeds to cut the tied rope and frees his feet from the frozen cube. The thief then staggers towards them. "We are so sorry. We just thought you were one of them" apologized Cynder.

"The Rhynocs? Course not!" said the thief.

"So..uh...no hard feelings?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah...no hard feelings" said the thief smiling at them, now feeling better, then they shook hands in approval.

"But can we ask you a question?" asked Ember.

"Sure. Go ahead" said the thief.

"You said you took this from the Sorceress. Don't you mean her castle?" asked Ember.

"Yeah, just today. It took only minutes from home to there" said the thief.

"That's only because how fast he runs" thought Claudius to himself.

"Can you take us there? We were trying to save them" said Hunter.

"Actually I can't" said the thief.

"Why? Because what of just happened there?" asked Cynder.

"No...because I don't remember" said the thief sheepishly.

"WHAT?! How could you just forget today?!" asked Spyro.

"Well, I would have remembered if it weren't for that stupid tree that landed on my head, that YOUR wife shattered through!" said the thief.

"Oops..." thought Cynder to herself with an embarrased look.

"Well, ain't that just perfect!" exclaimed Flame in frustration.

"Now what are we gonna do now?" asked Sparx.

"Whoa, I wasn't finished talking yet. I don't remember where it is, but my boss knows where her castle is" said the thief.

"Can you take us to him?" asked Hunter.

"Sure!" said the thief quickly.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. Mind if I have a word with you guys in private?" asked Whirlwind.

"Uh, sure" said Cynder. Then they all huddled together in a circle as they spoke to each other in privacy. "Are you sure we can trust this guy? Because my instinct always tell me: Never trust a thief" whispered Whirlwind privately.

"HE stole one of THEIR eggs that THEY stole from US" whispered Cynder.

"Yeah, give the little guy some credit" whispered Claudius.

"I don't know, guys" whispered Whirlwind.

"Come on, he's our only chance in finding those dragon eggs. He's our only lead to them" whispered Spyro. Whirlwind ponders this for several seconds, rubbing his chin before he came to a conclusion. "Alright, but we need to be cautious of this character. We don't know a lot about him" whispered Whirlwind.

"Fair enough" whispered Spyro. Then they moved away from each other as they turned to the thief. "Alright, take us to your boss" said Spyro.

"Alright! Follow me!" said the thief and shot off into the forest at an extreme speed, leaving a cloud behind him. It reached the group and they started coughing from it with dumbfounded looks. How could he just run off like that from them? But, quickly enough, the thief came back in a flash and stood, looking at them with a sheepish look. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You can't run like me, can ya'll?" asked the thief, remembering about how fast he runs. Everyone replied to his question in a nod. "Then let's just walk then, shall we?" asked the thief.

* * *

**Please forgive me for the long update. I've been working on other stories lately, I've lost track of this one. Here's what they are.**

**1. Stardragons (Legend of Spyro / Star Fox crossover)**

**2. Spyroaladdin: A Spyro & Cynder Fairytale (Legend of Spyro / Aladdin crossover)**

**3. Sleeping Dragoness: A Spyro & Cynder Fairytale (Legend of Spyro / Sleeping Beauty crossover)**

**4. The Dinosaur King (Disney's Dinosaur / The Lion King crossover)**

**5. Star Wars: A "Star Fox" version.**

**Anyway, Please Review! THANK YOU!**

**P.S. The character that they met in this chapter, is one of those michievous characters from the Classic Spyro the Dragon games. Everytime you see them holding a dragon egg or treasure, and you run at them, they run away at high speed and you chased them as they go "Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!". And the only way to get them is to charge at them.**


	19. Chapter 19: Den of Thieves

Chapter: 19

Den of Thieves

It's only been minutes since they've been following the blue turban thief, and the thief has lead them deep into a canyon. The canyon that they're in appears to have flowed with water before, because there are many puddles they walked by or stepped in. Even if they stepped in them, the water felt good on their paws rather than the scorched soil of the canyon, being cooked by the sun. Wondering where they're going, Cynder rushes up to the thief and asked "Do you know where you taking us?".

"It's not far from here" said the thief.

"What?" asked Cynder, feeling sort of puzzled.

"My home. A secret place, that is" said the thief.

"What do you mean by ''secret place''?" asked Cynder.

"You'll find out" said the thief. Farther back in the group, Hunter and Bianca were walking together. Bianca looks fine, but as for Hunter, he's got a bunch of annoying flies flying around his head, as if his head was a beehive. Hunter is now very irritated as he swats at them, and they keep coming back. Bianca couldn't help but notice Hunter's insect problem. She quietly giggles as she watches Hunter swat them away with an annoyed look. Then she places two fingertips on her temple area of her head and her fingertips began to glow. The glow starts to pulsate with a hazel-blue color as she concentrates on the flies. As Hunter continues to swat at them, the flies finally goes away (thanks to Bianca, though). Hunter sighs and said "Finally, they're gone".

"You're welcome" said Bianca. Hunter then looks at her, with a hint of surprised on his face. "That was YOU that made them go away?" asked Hunter.

"I used my mind powers to control their minds and told them to leave you alone" said Bianca.

"Wow..." said Hunter, amazed by the fact that she can control minds.

"Oh, and don't worry. I won't have to control yours" smirked Bianca.

"Goodness, I hope not" said Hunter scratching the back of his head nervously.

"But anyway, what's your story?" asked Bianca.

"Hmm?" muttered Hunter.

"About yourself and your tribe. I said things about me and my own, and we're both Cheetahs, so I thought you can tell me yours" said Bianca.

"Well, how should I start..." said Hunter as he ponders this.

"Well, you can tell me about yourself" said Bianca.

"Hmm, fair enough... Well, I was born an energetic cub. I love to run around the village all day long, greeting the warriors and other villagers of my tribe. But at that time, I was a clumsy one. Everywhere I go, they say destruction follows me as my own shadow" said Hunter.

"Why would they say that?" asked Bianca.

"Funny you should ask, but what they mean by it, is because I keep knocking over things, or even destroyed them for that matter, but it was only by accident, though" said Hunter.

"Hmm. You must have made them really mad for all the ''accidents'' you've made" said Bianca.

"It goes beyond just ''making them mad''" corrected Hunter.

"Oh, it's that bad, is it?" asked Bianca.

"I don't even want to remember how they scolded me like that. Those words were as mean as a dragon's" said Hunter.

"So...you gonna tell me how it happened?" asked Bianca.

"Maybe... But not until all this is over, all right?" said Hunter.

"Alright. But I'm holding you to that" said Bianca smiling.

"We're here!" announced the thief. Hunter and Bianca then looked ahead where the others are looking at. Apparantly, the thief led them...right to a dead-end. The only thing in front of them is a rock wall. The thief walked up to the wall and began feeling around for something. He knocks around different sections of the wall for some hollow part as the others watched him, feeling dumbfounded. "Uh, what exactly are we looking at?" asked Sparx.

"Hold on...gimme just a moment..." said the thief as he checks around the wall for something. As he knocks on the wall, he finally knocked on somethings hollow. "A-ha!" said the thief and he lifts that part up, and everyone was surprised to see a turn dial in it. It all becomes clear that the rock wall is some sort of door. He puts his hand on the dial, but then he looks back at the others with the look. Everyone is confused by why he's looking at them like that. "Um, do you mind?" asked the thief. It only took a moment for everyone to finally figure out what he's talking about. "Oh! Sure.." said Spyro and he turns around and motions the others to do the same. Then they have their backs to the thief as they listen to him turning the dial to match the combination lock. "Wait...that can't be it..." muttered the thief as he starts over. He turns the dial again to find the combination code. Until soon enough, everyone can hear the lock being shifted. "Bingo!" said the thief. Everyone then turned back to him, just in time to hear the rock wall shift and skake. The soil covering the wall started to fall from it like falling snow. Just as the wall starts to shake and vibrate like if there's an earthquake, the wall began to rise out from the ground. It rose higher and higher until it revealed a vast cavern within. "Wow, what an interesting way to hide a cavern" said Whirlwind.

"Come on!" said the thief. Then they all entered the pitch black darkness, just in time before the rock wall starts to close in on them. But now, there's a new problem. When the wall closed in on the entrance, everyone is now in pitch black darkness. Without any light at all guiding them, or helping them see. If this is a cartoon, you can only see their eyes in the darkness. "Jeez, I can't see a damn thing in here" said Claudius.

"Yeah, where's the light switch?" asked Sparx.

"Hold on. I'm looking for it right now" said the thief.

"Well, hurry up! We can't see anything in here!" said Flame.

"If you can't see anything, then don't move anywhere!" said the thief.

"Wait a minute... Sparx, don't you glow?" asked Cynder.

"I wish I can, but I don't feel like it" replied Sparx.

"Well, that's just great" said Whirlwind. Only seeing blackness, Spyro only stood in one place as he waits for the thief to find the light switch for something. But of course, this ain't the first time he's been in complete darkness. But however, this is the first time that he didn't rely on Sparx's glowing to see his way (although Sparx didn't feel like glowing at this time). As Spyro stood in one place, he suddenly felt someone bumped into him and let out a scream. And Spyro thought it was Ember's, because he only heard a female scream. "Relax Ember. It's just me, Spyro" said Spyro.

"Um, that wasn't me. I'm way over here" said Ember, whose voice sounded farther away, which Spyro realizes.

"Then Cynder, was that..." asked Spyro.

"That wasn't me either" replied Cynder.

"Then who the hell just-" said Spyro.

"Found it!" said the thief. Then they heard the thief pulled something down and the lights then came on when the torches were lit on their own. Then that's when they noticed Sparx, with a look that if he just screamed. Because, to everyone being dumbfounded, it was actually Sparx that screamed like a girl. Hunter and Bianca were pretty much disturbed when they also discovered this. "What? It was scary, that's all!" exclaimed Sparx. Flame, however, was snickering to this, and Sparx heard him. "I guess you have a feminine side after all" snickered Flame.

"Hey, you shut up!" said Sparx glaring at him. Looking ahead, they watched the thief approached an ancient-looking door that they couldn't see in darkness. The thief took a little time to knock on the door and for someone to answer back. "Who is it?" asked a high-pitched voice from behind the door,

"It's me, Neeko" said the thief.

"Neeko? Hold on, I'll unlock the door" said the voice from behind the door. They heard some locks being moved and shifted before something opened the old wooden door. Then, a thief that looked just like him (except his clothing and turban is all green), poked his head out from behind the door. "Neeko! It is you!" said the thief. Then he noticed the dragons and the two Cheetahs behind Neeko. But he seemed more surprised when he saw a purple dragon. "A purple dragon?! You never told me you brought him!" said the thief.

"Listen, we're kind of here to see your boss, or your leader for that matter" said Spyro.

"Oh sure—sure! Please come in!" said the thief. Then everyone entered the domian of thieves as the green turban thief closed the door behind them.

When they entered, the find the whole place crawling with thieves. All wearing the same clothing, but all in different assortment of colors. But not only there are thieves, but there are also treasure galore. As they walked pass them, they spied two thieves, one yellow and one purple, each scrubbing and brushing a statue of a gleaming golden dragon. Four more thieves walked by holding and carrying a large treasure chest filled with golden coins. With the torches hanging on the wall illuminating the golden treasure, the treasure gave off a golden glow to the area. Sparx was in deep awe of the treasure and wanted to touch them, but since Spyro is here with him, he has no choice but to behave himself. Finally, they've entered one room where there is gigantic pile of treasure around them, with a long red/blue carpet that goes farther to the end of the room. They along the carpet as they passed by a line of stone pillars, some close to crumbling, and they find themselves approaching a thorn with a short person on it. Of course, it is already clear that this one is their leader, because he wears some sort of crown on his sliver-colored turban & clothing, has shiny red Arabian-style shoes, and he carries a small sceptor with a large diamond on top. His servants were busy shining his shoes when the group approached him. Neeko took a step forward and said "Your majesty".

"Yes? What is it?" asked the leader, not paying any attention to him as he admires his diamond on his sceptor, while speaking in an Arabian accent.

"I have returned. And I brought guests" said Neeko.

"Guests? I thought I told you not to bring..." said the leader as he looks at him, but suddenly noticed the dragons and is startled to see them. Now he was paying attention. "Dragons? Can this be?" asked the thief.

"Yes sir! I've encountered them when I was returning here. Apparently, the egg I stole belongs to them" said Neeko.

"Is that true?" asked the leader to the dragons.

"Yes, it's all true" replied Spyro. The leader nodded in approval and orders his servants to leave them in privacy. After they left the room, he got off his throne and approaches them. "Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Allah, the king and master of all thieves. And what is yours, purple dragon?" asked the leader.

"My name is Spyro. And this is my life-mate Cynder; my foster-brother Sparx; my friends: Flame, Ember, Claudius, Whirlwind; Hunter of Avalar and Bianca" said Spyro.

"Then it is a great honor to finally meet you dragons in person. Now tell me, what brings you and your followers here?" asked Allah.

"We were kind of hoping you can help us with our problem" said Spyro.

"And what problem is that, young Spyro?" asked Allah.

"We ran into one of your thieves that has one of our eggs. About several nights ago, our eggs were stolen by Rhynocs, the ones that works for the Sorceress. We thought he was one of the thieves, but he told us everything. We wanted to know where he got the egg, but he say he didn't remember. So, we thought about seeing you so you can help us" explained Spyro.

"Say no more. I will gladly help" said Allah. The others then felt relieved when he said it. "Thank goodness!" said Whirlwind, feeling relieved.

"However, that will have to wait until later" said Allah.

"Huh?! Why?" asked Ember.

"Because, we were about to have our dinner in our Hall. I will be happy if you can join us" said Allah.

"We appreciate your kindness, but we aren't hungry right now, so..." said Spyro when he suddenly heard someone's belly growling. He looks over at Sparx, wondering if it was his, but he was as confused as well. Everyone followed the source of the sound with their ears until they find themselves looking at..._Bianca_. Bianca sheepishly giggles and said "Sorry, that was me. I'm..uh...kind of hungry". When Spyro wasn't thinking about eating, that comment changed his mind. He looks back and Allah and said "Uh, on second thought: We love to join you for dinner" said Spyro.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Allah.

* * *

Later on, everyone is gathered at the long and ancient dinner table that is probably as long as a football field. On the table are exotic fabrics covering the top, silver candlestick stands, and crystalline plates. And there is a large amount of food, large enough to even feed an entire village. An excellent dinner, if you were rich and wealthy. Spyro and his group have gathered at the dinner, waiting for the announcment to eat. Then, Allah arrived and sat on his big chair and looked among everyone gathered at the table. As others wait patiently, Sparx, however, was absolutely drooling with hunger over the vast amount of delicious meals. Then Allah spoke. "Good evening, everyone. Tonight, we have some special guests with us. A group of dragons, that we never had for a long time. Everyone, I want you to meet...Spyro and his friends" said Allah. Every thief at the table then clapped in appluase for them, making Spyro want to smile. For a whole army of thieves, they sure are nice to dragons, but mostly to a purple dragon. Sparx finally couldn't handle seeing all those tasty-looking meals and starts to dig in. But, Allah sees this and threw a spoon at him, therefore hitting him on the head. A direct hit! "Ow! What was that for?!" asked Sparx, rubbing his head in pain.

"We do prayers first!" said Allah.

"What?! Oh, come on!" whined Sparx.

"Sparx! Behave yourself!" scolded Spyro. Now keeping his mouth shut, Sparx just pouted and fluttered there with arms crossed. Spyro then looked over at Allah. "I'm sorry about Sparx. He's just-" said Spyro.

"That's all right, young dragon" said Allah, not wanting to make him feel bad. The other thieves, however, were glaring at the yellow dragonfly, as if they want to hurt him. Spyro then glared at Sparx, including Cynder! "Sparx, you need to behave. Or you're going to get us in trouble" said Spyro.

"I'm surprised they were this nice to us, Sparx. So chill!" scolded Cynder. Then Allah cleared his throat, signaling that it's time for prayer. Spyro and the others immediately understood what he means and bowed their heads in prayer, except Sparx, who is still pouting. Spyro notices this and growls at him, which Sparx notices. "Okay! Okay! Jeez!" whispered Sparx and bowed his head. Then everyone was finally silent and Allah spoke the prayer.

* * *

After dinner, Spyro and the others were in Allah's room as Spyro explained the whole story of why there were here in the Forgotten Realm. "...and that's how we ended up here" said Spyro, explaining their story.

"Hmm, it's a sad shame. I'm really sorry about you and your mate's eggs. But don't worry! I will gladly help!" said Allah.

"Thank you so much" said Spyro, smiling with relief.

"Alright, all you have to do is head North; then pass the Garden of Stones; then the Eternal Forest; and that's when you will find her castle" said Allah.

"Thanks for the directions, but can I ask you something? Out of curiosity?" asked Cynder.

"Sure, young lady" said Allah with a nod,

"How come you're so nice to us?" asked Cynder.

"Well, my kind have always respected dragons. We haved cared about them so much, we vowed to never steal from them. Ever since they lived here in this realm" said Allah.

"There used to be dragons here?" asked Spyro.

"Once. They are all gone now" said Allah.

"Gone? What do you mean ''gone''? What happened to them?" asked Whirlwind.

"I actually don't know. Either they are hunted to extinction, or they just left this realm overseas" said Allah.

"That's a big risk to take. Leaving this realm overseas and all" said Claudius.

"Yes, which means it has been twelve years since the last one died out" said Allah.

"It must be sad for your people to feel this way" said Bianca.

"Not sad. Devastating. My people has always relied on dragons for support. Back then, we worked together to survive. Helping others, building homes, and hunted together. I have heard of tales of dragons becoming enemies to many kind of races here in this world. But I believed that it wasn't true, because we got along just fine with the dragons. Until, hundreds started disappearing, as if they were being abducted by something. One by one, each one disappears, gone from the realm. The last one I heard have died twelve years ago, leaving this realm with no dragons inhabiting it. Of course, you have to understand the true nature of dragons. The reason is to never see them as monsters, but only...as friends. When they are gone, we are just alone here, with noone to speak to outside of this hidden cavern" said Allah. Hearing this, most of the dragons start to sadden. They already knew the pain of never having another race to talk to. And they actually never want anyone to see them as monsters, but as something they can rely on. Even Spyro was sadden by this. "Oh... But listen, we have to get going now. Thank you for your hospitality and your help-" said Spyro.

"Oh please stay! I insist!" said Allah.

"But why?" asked Flame.

"Well, I kind of need your help with something. Something small, not that big, at all" said Allah.

"Well... Then what's the problem?" asked Spyro.

"I've been troubled with something lately. From what I think, I think there's a ''mole'' among us" said Allah.

"Pffthh! A mole? Oh, please! If it's being a pest, all you have to do is get that animal and-" scoffed Sparx.

"No Sparx. He means there is a ''traitor'' among them" corrected Hunter.

"Oh.." said Sparx understanding.

"Well, do you know who this ''mole'' is?" asked Cynder.

"Not sure. It could be anyone, even the ones I trust. That is why I ask of you to stay here for the night to keep an eye on things that are suspicious. And besides, it's dangerous going out at night in this area, with all the Rhynoc patrols walking around" said Allah. As Allah explained, Spyro began to ponder about this. If what he said is true, then it would be a bad idea to leave tonight due to the Rhynoc patrols outside. But more importantly, the situation with the ''mole'' here. If someone is indeed a traitor, then it's obvious that that person is working for the Sorceress. The one that will expose their location. So Allah does make a good point. It's not safe to leave right now. After pondering about this, he spoke. "Alright, we'll stay for the night. If there is indeed a traitor here, then we'll try to keep an eye and ear out for anything suspicious and out of place. But we will be gone in the morning, no questions asked" said Spyro.

"Thank you then. Now, I'll just have my servants escort you to your rooms for the night..." said Allah.

* * *

**As you can see, I working to finish this story as fast as I can. Because I'm working on a Christmas special that will take place after this story. And it will be a "Christmas Carol" version, and you are probably wondering who will be this ''Ebenezer Scrooge'' person. But you will have to wait until this is over. Until then, Read and Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Basilisk

Chapter: 20

The Basilisk

Throughout the night in the den of thieves, each dragon decided to stand guard to keep an eye out for anyone that could be the traitor, or ''mole'', for short. Each one of them took turns keeping an eye out, so everyone can get some sleep. Spyro was the first to keep watch, then it was Cynder, then Flame, then Ember, then Claudius, then Whirlwind, and then it was Hunter's turn. But during the night, they found nothing suspiscious, leaving the identity of the mysterious traitor unknown. The next morning, Spyro and the others had their breakfast and were given suppiles provided by Allah himself. As for the dragon egg they found, Allah has sent his thieves to deliver the egg to Elora's village in order to keep it safe. After Allah pointed them the right direction, Spyro and the others headed out for the Sorceress's castle, unaware of the new danger ahead of them.

* * *

Once again, they are back in the jungle. But however, they're in a new kind of jungle, with a different kind of environment. The environment in the jungle has more of a swampy look to it, and the place where the sunlight barely lightens through the trees. The ghostly mist levitating above the ground, breaks away as Spyro and the others trekked through it. Most of the dragons were rather spooked by the look of their surroundings, and some start to have goosebumps, even though they have scales. Hunter follows behind them with eyes looking around and ears listening for a single twig snap. He already has suspicions that something might live in this area, so they have to be cautious and be ready for whatever attacks them. Cynder fell back a bit from the group and then trots up to Bianca. "Hey!" greeted Cynder.

"Oh, hey" said Bianca, a bit startled when Cynder spoke to her.

"So how'd you sleep last night?" asked Cynder.

"Well, it has been a long time since I slept in a different environment" said Bianca.

"You mean living under someone else's roof?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah, that one" said Bianca.

"Well, it was my first time too. The only place we always lived was in the Dragon Temple of the Artisan Realm. Besides, that place is like an orphanage. A place where hatchlings can live and sleep" said Cynder.

"Hatchlings? But did you and Spyro ever planned to have your own?" asked Bianca. Cynder chuckled and said "Yeah, but we already have eggs that are due to hatch anytime soon". But then, Cynder saddens a little bit and said "Until...someone stole our eggs, along with the others that they took as well".

"Oh, I'm so sorry" said Bianca, feeling bad for her.

"You don't have to be. Me and Spyro knew we're going to get them back. We always knew that" said Cynder looking up at her.

"Do you and him always believed that?" asked Bianca.

"We always have. Ever since Malefor broke free from his imprisonment and attacked the realms with his army. During that time, we believed and relied on each other to stop the Dark Master from destroying us all" said Cynder.

"Oh. And uh, Cynder? Can I ask you something? Out of curiousity?" asked Bianca.

"Sure. Shoot away!" said Cynder with a gleeful smile.

"You and Spyro's eggs. What do they look like?" asked Bianca.

"Well, we have about three. One is red and orange. The second is black and blue. And the third is yellow and purple" said Cynder. Hearing this, Bianca suddenly gasps in shock when she remembered something. The description of the eggs that Cynder said sounded very familiar to the ones she took nights before. But what is really shocking is the eggs that she took from the temple, is actually her and Spyro's eggs! She really took her own best friend's eggs! Her children, for Ancestor's sake! "Uh, Bianca? Are you all right?" asked Cynder, concerned about her reaction to this. Hearing this, Bianca immediately breaks off her reaction and pays attention to Cynder. "It's nothing. I was just shocked, that's all" said Bianca.

"Um...okay.." said Cynder, still concerned. Bianca replied back with a smile as Cynder returns the smile as well. After Cynder walked up to Spyro, Bianca's smile drops and she was sadden and ashamed by what she has done. She stole Cynder's eggs, and she never even told her the truth.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they find themselves entering a mysterious and unknown place. After pulling away a wall of vines, they came across a large and misty area filled with statues of stone. They slowly walked into the meadow, almost in awe by the sight of them. "Uh, is this the Garden of Stones?" asked Ember.

"Hmm, maybe. But lets keep moving" said Hunter. Then they headed deeper into the meadow, passing by the statues of different creatures and people. Some of the stone statues looks as if they were terrified of something, and they were suddenly frozen in time in that position. This place usually reminds Spyro and his group of a graveyard, a place were it was covered in a sea of mists and the statues usually used as gravestones. Whirlwind then noticed Ember shivering in fear of the statues, that gave off a spooky tone. "It's okay, Ember. Everything's fine" said Whirlwind.

"Oh, it should be fine. IF there aren't statues looking like THAT. It's really creepy" said Ember.

"Creepy? I say they look cool. I mean, who's the sculpture here? These statues look life-like" said Sparx, who admires the statues.

"Yes... _Almost too_ life-like" said Hunter, rubbing his chin with suspicion. For Hunter, something doesn't seem right. He can clearly sense that something is here, and is really not a nice one at all. Now Hunter is more cautious than ever. Bianca is also feeling the same thing too. Except that she realizes that they might be in danger, as if she knew that they will be attacked by something. But Bianca continues to follow after the group, as she looks around with a worried look. But of course, something slithers by in the shadows as Bianca looks back ahead. As Sparx looks around, now giving off a golden glow, he spots something gleaming in the distance. "Hey, what's that?" said Sparx and zoomed on over to what he saw.

"Sparx! Get back here!" said Spyro as he chased after him.

"That fool is going to get us killed one day" muttered Hunter as he followed after Spyro, with the others following after him. After Sparx zoomed over to what he saw, he was amazed by the sight of something down a pit and looked back at the others. "Hey! Come look at this!" yelled Sparx.

"Sparx! Keep your voice down! You want something to hear us?" said Hunter as the others approaches.

"What is it, Sparx?" asked Cynder.

"Look!" said Sparx and pointed down to the pit. Everyone then looked down where Sparx is pointing at, and is amazed to find a pile of treasure and exotic items. They were all in a pile with the biggent ones at the bottom, and the more smaller ones at the top. They have already seen a pile like this back at the den of thieves, but they have never seen a pile this big outside of the thieves' lair. "Wow, talk about ''deja vu''" spoked Whirlwind.

"Yeah, but who would leave a pile of treasure in this spooky place?" wondered Claudius.

"I don't know, probably just a bunch of idiots who left this stuff here" said Flame. As the others comment, Hunter couldn't help but notice Bianca walking away from the group towards a statue, as if she was in a trance. "Bianca?" said Hunter. But Bianca didn't answer back. She approaches one statue of a fawn, and she examines the object. But there is something odd about the statues here. Each one looked like they saw something monstrous or terrifying, and if they were suddenly frozen in time, but they still have that look. Whatever it was, it spooks Bianca. Then, she reaches for the statue, in order to look into mind of it, to see something that doesn't fit right here. But however, she was too worried or scared to even see that vision, but her instincts urged her to do so. Then, she placed her hand on the head of the statue, and suddenly received a vision of something. It was hard to make out or see what was going on, but she saw only terror of some creatures, screaming and running from something. Then there was another flash, and this time, it was an shadowly image of a serpentine creature with glowing yellow eyes lunging at something with a hiss-like roar. Then another flash, and it shows a fawn, screaming before it suddenly started turning to stone with a crumbling sound.

The vision then faded away as Bianca gasped in shock from what she saw in her vision. She immediately backs away from the statue, now more scared than ever, and she bumps into something. She let out a terrified yelp and turns to the one behind her, and only finds...Hunter. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" asked Hunter. But Bianca was too scared to say anything. "Bianca! Snap out of it! Are you alright?" asked Hunter, now concerned about her. Bianca finally snaps out of her shock and looks at Hunter. "I saw it. The vision. And it's here" said Bianca, still scared of something.

"Calm down. What's here?" asked Hunter. Then, Hunter's ears snap in a reaction, when he suddenly heard something in the shadows. Now alerted to the unknown presence, Hunter drew his bow and grabbed an arrow and placed it on the string, readied to take aim at something. Sticking close to Hunter, Bianca also looks around for whatever lurks in the darkness of the shadowly meadow of statues. "Hunter, we need to go. Now" said Bianca. But Hunter didn't need to think about it, for he has already thought about it. "That would be the best idea to do so" said Hunter. Hunter and Bianca then went back to the others and Hunter said "We have to leave. Now!". The dragons immediately turned to him, but puzzled. "Why? What's wrong?" asked Cynder.

"No time! We have to leave!" said Hunter with urgency. Then all the sudden, all of them heard a deep hissing sound from the darkness, and close to them. Now everyone is on high alert as they looked around them, but saw nothing in darkness. "Wh—what was that?" asked Ember, now completely spooked as she shivers in fear.

"Everyone, let's cautiously walk out of here, and stay alert" said Hunter, trying not to cause everyone to worry. Everyone then got close to each other as they watched their surroundings. And something is there in the shadows. Watching them. Spyro and Cynder weren't worried at all, due to the fact that they've been through worst situations like this before, but for the rest of the dragons, they are nervous and worried. Because they have never been outside the Dragon Temple and in these kind of situations before. This is pretty much their first time. As they start to cautiously walk away, Spyro then felt that something is amiss, and he looks back to see Sparx digging into the treasure. "Sparx! Come on!" said Spyro.

"Hold on! Just give me a sec!" said Sparx as he digs into the pile of treasure.

"Sparx! Get your ass over here!" said Flame. Ignoring them, Sparx continues to look until he finds a sliver ring with a ruby diamond on top. "I guess this will have to do..." Sparx thought to himself. He grabs the ring and turns back to the others. "All right, I got..." said Sparx, but he trailed off when he notice something different about his friends. Each one of them looked shocked to see something and are petrified to even move a single muscle. Sparx is confused of why they're looking at them like that, without noticing that they are once again, looking BEYOND him. "What? Why ya'll looking at me like that?" asked Sparx.

"Sparx, whatever you do... Don't turn around..." said Spyro, as if he's trying to warn him.

"Why not?" asked Sparx, still confused. But Spyro said nothing, as he and the others looked beyond Sparx, too shocked to mention what's behind Sparx. Sparx was about to say something else, until he felt a blast of air hitting him from behind, along with a sound of snort. Then, he heard a deep growl that sent chills up his spine. Sparx then finally noticed that the others are actually looking at something behind him. "There's something right behind me, is there?" asked Sparx, as he finally shivers in fear. But his friends have said nothing. Sparx continues to shiver with fear as he tries to hold himself from turning to see what was behind him, but he can't control himself from doing so. He slowly turns his head to see what was behind him, scared out of his wits. When he turned, he saw...a monstrous serpintine lizard with a viper-like head, giant snake fangs, a long serpentine body, and it has six legs and a long forked tongue as it hisses it out. Then it roared at him as it looked at him with piercing yellow eyes. "AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sparx. Being quick, Hunter pulled back his bow and shot an arrow to the monster's face, making snarl in pain as it snapped its head back. "IT'S A BASILISK!" yelled Bianca.

"RUN!" yelled Hunter. Everyone then ran as the basilisk began to chase them. As he ran, Whirlwind suddenly tripped over an overgrown tree root and tumbled to the ground. As he starts to get up, he sees a shadow looming over him from behind. He looks back to only see the basilisk smelling him with its forked tongue before it flashed its own eyes with a bright yellow glow. As the others looked back to see what was happening, they were horrified to see Whirlwind...turned to stone with a crumbling sound! "Whirlwind!" screamed Ember in horror. Shocked to see his best friend turned to stone by the monstrous reptile, Spyro was suddenly filled with anger and rage and he charged at it. "Spyro! No!" screamed Cynder. With a roar, Spyro leaped onto the basilisk and buried his teeth into its neck. It roars with a hiss as it tries to shake him off. But Spyro has dug his teeth in so deep, Spyro will not let go. "Come on! We have to help him!" yelled Flame and he charged over to help. Leaving them no choice, the others ran after him to help as well.

As Spyro continues to sink his teeth into the monster, therefore spilling blood from it, the basilisk then turned its body to the side where Spyro is on, and slammed that side into a rock wall. Being crushed by the rock wall after the basilisk slammed him into it, Spyro lost his grip and fell to the ground. Then the basilisk turned to him to bite at him, but Spyro was more quicker and faster. He shot out a torrent of Ice from out his gaping mouth and the basilisk shrieks from the piercing cold wind. Spyro knows that regular reptiles, unlike dragons, won't tolerate the cold, leaving this as an advantage for Spyro. But then, the serpentine monster raised its clawed hand and struck him, sending Spyro rolling across the ground. As the others rushed over to help, the basilisk already sensed them coming and swung its large tail at them. But Hunter did a side-flip over it as Bianca ducks, but the dragons weren't quick enough. The tail slammed the dragons and it sent them flying in different directions. As Hunter gets up, he hears Bianca yelling at him. "Hunter, watch out! Don't look at its gaze!" warned Bianca. When Hunter looked up, he saw the basilisk upon him, and understood what Bianca was talking about. He immediately closes his eyes, just in time before the basilisk uses its ''gaze'' at him. Then, Spyro leaped at him again and shot a fireball at it. The fireball exploded on impact against the basilisk and it turned and hissed at him. "Go Hunter! Go!" yelled Spyro. Hunter then quickly gets on his feet as Spyro draws the basilisk away from him.

As Spyro ran, the basilisk pursues him as it charged through most of the stone statues, exploding them in a shower of stones and pebbles. Then the basilisk leaped at Spyro with a roar and took him down to the ground. Spyro immediately struggles under the weight of the basilisk pinning him down. Then Spyro slashed at its face with gleaming claws and the basilisk roars in pain and gets off. Then Spyro tackled it to the ground and dug his teeth into its throat to strangle it. Then that's when Cynder comes rushing in. "I'm coming Spyro!" yelled Cynder. Then the basilisk kicks Spyro off and gets up, and swings its tail, hitting Spyro and sent him flying to a tree, therefore hittting his head on it. Spyro fell to the ground, stunned from the blow of the tail and his head hitting the tree. Cynder then breathed Poison Fire out her mouth and at the monster. The acidic breath began to sear the flesh and scales of the serpentine lizard. But it knocks her away and Cynder rolls and tumbles across the ground. When she gets up, she finds herself staring at a stone-turned statue of Whirlwind. When she looks back at the creature, she gasps when it leaped at her and stood in front of her. Just when Cynder is about to stare at its ''gaze'', Spyro jumped in front of her, yelling "NOO!". Then, when he look into its gaze, a crumbling sound occurs when Spyro's body starts to turning to stone. "C-Cynder! R-Run!" said Spyro before he is completely turned to stone from head to toe.

"NOOOO!" cried Cynder, seeing her love encased in stone. When the basilisk turned its attention to Cynder, Hunter leaped on it back with his kitana raised and stabs it in the back. The basilisk snarls as it tries to shake him off, as Hunter hangs on while shaken around like a rag doll. Cynder then uses the distraction to get away as Hunter digs his sword deeper into the basilisk. But it soon threw him off, and Hunter finds himself landing on the same pile of treasure, sending the gold flying in different directions. Hunter grunts in pain after having a hard landing on the pile. Then he groans as he gets up, but a gleaming light then catches his eye, drawing attention to him. The Cheetah looks to where the reflecting light is coming from, and he finds a shining clear mirror lying three feet away from him. Then, seeing the mirror, an idea struck Hunter hard, and the Cheetah immediately grabs it. As for the others, they are now hiding from the basilisk, as it tries to find them using the scent of its hissing tongue. Bianca peeks out from behind the rock, and then it sensed she was there. Bianca immediately ducks her head back behind the boulder as it approaches. Unaware of it approaching her, Bianca peeks back out and finds the creature no longer there. Wondering where it is, she immediately finds the basilisk's face roaring at her face, frightening her to death. She fell on her back as the monster prepares to use the gaze at her. But then, at the last second, Hunter jumps in front of Bianca, raising a mirror at it. And then, the basilisk is now looking at its own gaze through a mirror! Then, the crumbling sound was heard and the basilisk roars in agony as parts of the body starts turning to stone. It continues to roar until finally, its whole body is now turned to stone. Breathing hard from exhaustion, Hunter tosses the mirror aside and helps Bianca on her feet. "Are you alright?" asked Hunter.

"I'm fine, thank you" said Bianca and smiled at him. Hunter returns to smile, but it quickly drops when he remembered something: Spyro and Whirlwind! Hunter and Bianca immediately rushed over to the stone-turned dragons, where they find Cynder crying on the statue of Spyro. "Oh no! Spyro!" cried Sparx as he approaches, along with the others.

"Whirlwind" sobbed Ember, looking at the Whirlwind statue.

"This is horrible!" exclaimed Flame.

"What can we do?!" said Claudius. Bianca was indeed hurt to see her best friend crying over her love. But however, a determined look dawns on Bianca's face and she approaches the statues. "Move aside. I know what to do" said Bianca.

"What are you going to do?" said Cynder, as she backs away. But Bianca said nothing, as she stood in front of the stone statues of the Purple Dragon and the Wind Dragon. She closers her eyes and she starts to mutter some kind of chant, softly. She raises her hand, and then it was wrapped and glowed in a white light. She continues to mutter and hum a mysterious chant and then, she slowly taps the heads of the dragon statues. At first, nothing happens. Until, there is a crumbling sound and the cracks began to appear all over the statue. As the statues crack, white lights shines out from within the cracks. And then, the stone statues break apart...revealing the real Spyro and Whirlwind within them. Both dragons just collapses to the ground, looking lifeless. Cynder rushes over to Spyro's body as Ember did the same with Whirlwind. "Spyro! Spyro!" said Cynder as she desperately shakes him. Then, Spyro starts to stir and weakly opens his eyes, and suddenly went into a little panic. "What happened?! Where am I?! I can't see!" said Spyro, as he tries to look around blindly.

"What happened to my eyes?!" said Whirlwind as he wakes up.

"Just relax you two" said Bianca, trying to calm them.

"Bianca? Is that you?" asked Spyro.

"Yes. And it's alright. You and Whirlwind have just been encased in stone. You both are blind, but your eyesight will return soon enough" said Bianca.

"Oh Spyro!" said Cynder as she hugs her blind love, happily.

"Cynder? Is that you?" asked Spyro.

"Yes! It's me!" said Cynder as she embraced him. Then she lets go of him and runs over to Bianca, and hugs her too! "Thank you so much!" said Cynder happily. Bianca was startled by the sudden hugging, but then, she returns the hug. "You're welcome, Cynder" said Bianca.

"I'm glad I have you as a friend" said Cynder as she hugs him. Then, Bianca felt a little disturbed when she said that. "Oh, um—I'm glad too" said Bianca. As the others tries to help out the blinded Spyro and Whirlwind, Bianca then felt worried. She is still haunted by the fact that she stole the eggs of her best friend. How can she ever explain this to her own best friend?

* * *

**That was probably the most dangerous challenge that have ever faced. And for the basilisk, it is not the "Harry Potter" one, but this one is said to be the actual description of the legendary basilisk. But it said that its gaze actually kills people. So in this one, the basilisk's gaze only turns people to stone. Anyway, Please Review!**

**P.S. If this was a movie, here's what the actors should be. Here are the live actors:**

**Scarlet Johannson as Elora**

**Hugo Weaving as Salazar**

**Actors doing the voices of the characters:**

**Elijah Wood as _S_pyro**

**Christina Ricci as Cynder**

**Wayne Brady as Sparx**

**Blair Underwood as Hunter**

**Liv Tyler as Bianca**

**Jesse Mccartney as Whirlwind**

**Taylor Swift as Ember**

**Zac Efron as Flame**

**Josh Hutcherson as Claudius**

**Sigourney Weaver as the Sorceress**

**The rest remains unknown**

**THANKS! KEEP REVIEWING!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Cheetah Warrior's Secret

Chapter: 21

The Cheetah Warrior's Secret

By the time dusk settles in the evening, everyone has already made camp for the night. After a while of being blind (due to after being turned to stone by the basilisk's gaze, which Bianca freed them from), Whirlwind can finally see again. Spyro is making progress, but he is only half-blind now. Hunter has made Spyro's tent first, so he can get some rest with Cynder and Sparx accompanying him. Everyone else has gathered around the campfire while Hunter stands on watch, keeping an eye out for anything that isn't friendly. Everyone, including Bianca, has finished their meals when Whirlwind spoke. "Boy, is it good to finally see again. I thought I was going to be a blind dragon forever" said Whirlwind.

"Well, the reason I saved you is because you and Spyro has just turned to stone. Which means there is enough time to free you both. So I would say that you two were pretty damn lucky to be alive" said Bianca.

"But I have to know. What was that monster back there?" asked Whirlwind.

"Yeah, you mentioned that it was a basilisk" said Flame.

"The basilisk is a serpentine creature with a very powerful and dangerous weapon. It is said that whoever look at its gaze, that person will be turned to stone. But what I find surprisingly, is that I thought they died off" said Bianca.

"You mean there were more of them?!" asked Ember a bit worried, due to the fact that they were nearly killed by one of them.

"Once. So I was surprised to find one still alive" said Bianca.

"Then let's hope there is no more. We were lucky to survive the last one!" exclaimed Claudius.

"Say, has anyone seen Spyro? And Cynder and Sparx for that matter?" asked Flame.

"Cynder and Sparx are with him in the tent. Spyro is still recovering from blindness, so they are keeping him company until his eyesight fully returns" said Bianca.

* * *

Inside Spyro's tent, Spyro lies on the ground, resting his head on his crossed paws as Cynder nuzzles him with love and comfort as Sparx stood next to him. "How are your eyes, honey?" asked Cynder with comfort.

"Uh...they're starting to get better. I think" said Spyro as he opens his eyes and checks his eyesight.

"Well, don't worry, bro! It'll come back, I promise" said Sparx with a smile.

"I bet the Ancestors were very relieved to see you alive" said Cynder. Spyro let out a smile and said "I bet the Elemental Gods were relieved as well".

"The what-now?" asked Sparx feeling puzzled.

"You haven't heard the stories?" asked Spyro raising one eyebrow. He is looking at him, although he is still blind. "What stories, Spyro?" asked Cynder.

"Well, how should I start... Well, Ignitus once told me, that our elements are said to have been given from the Elemental Dragon Gods themselves called the Elemental Circle" explained Spyro.

"The Elemental Circle? That sounds like a group meeting or something" said Sparx, still confused.

"They're a council, actually. Each dragon is said to be the creator of one single element that he or she bestowed upon dragonkind. And each one has a different, yet amazing personality" explained Spyro.

"Well, tell us about them. This seems interesting" said Cynder, with an interested look.

"Well, there's Galaxia, the Dragoness Goddess and Creator of the Galaxy element. She is the head of the Dragon Gods and she is said to be the most beautiful dragoness of all. She also carries a sceptor that bears the sun and the moon" said Spyro.

"Wow. What else is there?" asked Cynder.

"There is a Dragon God of Fire named Apollonir, the Creator of the Fire element. It is said that the burning fireball at the end of his tail changes colors according to his feelings or emotions, like it turns blue when sad, or bright red if he's mad. There is also Lars Lion, the Dragoness Goddess of the Light and the Creator of it. The reason she has the name Lion is because she has a furry white mane like a lion, and she has a shield with a lion mark on it" said Spyro.

"Wowww..." said Cynder and Sparx in unison, amazed by the stories of the dragon gods. For the rest of the time, Spyro has told them many other dragon gods and the creators of the single element. There was Clayf, the Dragon God and Creator of the Earth element; Exedra, the Dragon God and Creator of the Shadow element; Frosch, the Dragon God and Creator of the Aqua element; Oberon, the Dragoness Goddess and Creator of the Wind element; Glacius, the Dragon God and Creator of the Ice element; Hazard, the Dragoness Goddess and Creator of the Fear element; Shock, the Dragon God and Creator of the Poison element. And there's Dazzler, the Dragoness Goddess of the Electricity element. "Wow, I never the elements were created by the Elemental Dragon Gods" said Cynder.

"As the matter of fact, I never knew those stories either until Ignitus told me years ago" said Spyro.

"But, there is one thing I don't understand. If there's the elements Galaxy, Light, and Aqua, what ever happened to them?" asked Cynder.

"No one knows. The mystery always remains how those elements died off. But dragons have been trying to find them for years. But they have no such luck" said Spyro.

"Well, do you think we'll ever find them?" asked Cynder.

"Maybe. But I highly doubt that" said Spyro. Then he smiled lovingly and brought himself close to Cynder and placed his wing over her body. "But at least I have you to search with" said Spyro, smiling warmly and licked her cheek.

"Awww, Spyro" said Cynder, blushing slightly and kissed him on the cheek. Then they rubbed each others heads with love, until they noticed that Sparx is in the tent with them. They both looked at Sparx with a glance. Sparx only stared at them in a quick second before realizing what the glance means. "Oh! I'll give ya'll some privacy then" said Sparx. And he gave them a thumbs-up before exiting the tent, giving them some privacy.

* * *

As the others finally went to bed for the night, Hunter remains standing guard on top of the hill, keeping an eye out. However, Bianca is still up, watching Hunter from the bottom. Being warmed by the crackling flames, she always wonders why Hunter did not go to bed, but remain watching. With a soft smile appearing on her lips, she stood up and walked up behind Hunter. As she approaches him, all she receives was startling surprise when Hunter made a quick & fast turn to her with his kitana drawn, startling her. "Ahh!" yelped Bianca.

"Mmm, scared you, didn't I?" asked Hunter with a sly look and smile.

"Wha... How'd you know I was there behind you?" asked Bianca.

"Easy. I ''sensed'' you coming" said Hunter and puts back his kitana. Then, Bianca gave him an impressed smile. "Hmm, impressive" said Bianca.

"Well, I've been under training in becoming a warrior for a long time. In doing so, my senses has been highly developed" said Hunter as he turns back towards the horizon, with the Silver Moon's light illuminating upon him. Bianca then got close to Hunter and stood beside him. "I have to ask, that was a very brave thing you did, fighting that basilisk and saving my life" said Bianca. Hunter did not look at her, but he did hear her, though. Hunter sighs deeply and said "Bianca, it's not all about being brave. It is what you must do to protect the ones you love. When I saw Spyro fighting against that monster, I wanted to help him, to make sure that he does not die. The same goes for Cynder" said Hunter.

"The two dragons. How did you know them?" asked Bianca.

"I first met them when I was ordered by the Fire Guardian, Ignitus, to find Spyro and Cynder, when they went missing for three years" said Hunter.

"They've been missing for three years? How?" asked Bianca.

"No one has seen them since after the events of the Eternal Night, when Malefor has finally returned...just shortly after their disappearance. Throughout the three years, I have been tracking them. And it has led me to the Mountain of Malefor, or formally, the Well of Souls. When I arrived, I have found them, they were encased in what I believe is a Time Crystal. However, the enemy has beaten me to them first, and captured them before I can get to them. But, Sparx has been left behind, and he and I followed the enemy down to the Catacombs, where I saved them from being sacrificed to the Earth Golum. And that's when I became their ally, vowed to follow them whether they go" said Hunter.

"You sound like a great leader. Are you actually a leader of your tribe?" asked Bianca. Hunter slightly shook his head no, and said "Unfortunately, no. Chief Prowless is our leader of the tribe".

"Chief Prowless. Is he a good leader?" asked Bianca.

"Well, not the most ''kindful'' one, but he knows well about leadership, and is excellent at that" said Hunter.

"Well, have you ever talked to him about it? Being the next leader?" asked Bianca.

"He has thought about it, but he doesn't believe I have what it takes to become the next leader of the tribe" said Hunter.

"Why not?" asked Bianca.

"He says that I don't know anything about leadership, or how to become a great leader" said Hunter.

"But Hunter, you ARE a great leader. You have led us this far in the Forgotten Realm. And you're the one who gives courage and hope to those who needs it. You never give in to the darkness, and you never back down from the fight. You are the best warrior of your tribe, and you deserved to be a leader. Prowless must see that you are worthy enough to become one. Do you know what I'm saying?" asked Bianca. After hearing this, Hunter begins to realize the true meaning of leadership as he thought about what she said. Bianca has indeed proved a point of what Hunter has done on this journey. He felt that he is becoming like Spyro, the one that never backs down or gives in to the darkness. Prowless has not even seen what he is capable of outside of his village. Hunter looks up at the Silver Moon as he thinks about it, and finally looks back down and sighs. "I think...you're right. But how do get Prowless to understand who I am?" sighed Hunter softly. Bianca smiles warmly. "Let him see the truth inside your heart, as I see in yours and Spyro's" said Bianca. And then...she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she turns to walk away. Hunter was then stunged by what just happens. He raises his hand and felt the spot on his cheek where Bianca has kissed him. Hunter finally turns to look at Bianca, but she is already walking down, back to their camp. He wanted to say something, but his heart told him to be silent. He sighs and looks back up at the Silver Moon. He wanted to tell her, but he wasn't sure if he wants to. But the secret in his heart is dying to get out and expose the truth he has within. But will he ever tell her how he feels about her? And does Bianca feel the same?

* * *

A few hours later, it is now one in the morning as everyone sleeps in their tents, in peace and silence. Crickets can be heard, breaking the silence of the night with their chirping. And gust of wind blew through the trees, causing the leaves and branches to shake and rattle. As the matter of fact, the night is never quiet. In Spyro's tent, Spyro and Cynder are sleeping with their bodies next to each other and wings over each other. Cynder's head rests on Spyro's as his tail is wrapped around her tail. Sparx sleeps on a leaf growing from the grass, making some Z's with some snores, as his glow slightly lights up the tent. As Spyro sleeps silently, all the sudden, something appears to be disturbing him in his dream. He begins to stir slightly, then roughly as his paw claws across the grass. Then Spyro's closed eyes winces and grunts in an upset state. "No... Ignitus, no...Please.." muttered Spyro in his sleep. Then he stirs more roughly against Cynder, but has not been disturbed by Spyro's stirring. "Ignitus...don't leave me... NO!" muttered and he suddenly spranged awake, his heart pounding hard. He breathes in and out as he eases his heart with a paw to his chest. Of course, he knew it was a bad dream.

But it was about Ignitus, his old mentor. And it was the same dream of how Ignitus died. Last thing he remembered is when Ignitus used a force field around them to protect them from the incinerating flames of the Belt of Fire. But as they entered, Ignitus starts losing control of the shield protecting them, and he uses the rest of his powers to shoot Spyro and Cynder out of the fire and into the other side. He was heartbroken and wanted to go back for Ignitus, but Cynder has told him that he is already gone. But he refused to believe it, and he lost himself to his darkness and turned into Dark Spyro. But Cynder's words brought him out of it, and told him that he wasn't alone and nuzzled him lovingly. That's when he became suspicious of Cynder's feelings for him.

Trying to forget about the bad dream he had, he manages to take a glance outside the flap of his tent, and saw something that he couldn't explain. There is a fiery glow in the woods far from the camp, but can be seen through the trees. But he wondered: Who would be up in the middle of the night? Raising one eyebrow with suspicion, he stood up and exited his tent. He was about to leave the boundary of their camp when he looked back at his tent. He was a little concerned about leaving Cynder alone while she's sleeping. But his instincts told him that everything will be fine while he checks out the suspicious light in the wood. Without thinking anything else, he approaches the wilderness and enters.

It was a good thing that his blindness wore off. Otherwise, he will not see where he's going. Trying to keep quiet, he slowly approaches the strange light as he carefull watches his paws, making sure he doesn't step on any twigs. As he got closer, he realizes that the strange light was actually a campfire. But who made the fire? Now getting more suspicious, Spyro approaches more slowly and more quietly until he starts hearing someone muttering. The tone of the voice sounds like he's reading from something. Spyro has just placed one paw into the boundaries of the unknown campfire area where he was surprised to find...Hunter of Avalar. "Hunter?" said Spyro as he enters. Hunter then seem surprised see him and quickly hid something behind his back before Spyro noticed. "Oh! Uh, Spyro. You're awake" said Hunter.

"What are you doing up?" asked Spyro.

"I just couldn't sleep, that's all" said Hunter. Then that's when Spyro noticed that Hunter is hiding something behind his back and grew suspicious. "What are you holding behind your back?" asked Spyro as he walks up to him. Knowing that he noticed, Hunter has to admit. So, he pulled out a piece of paper he has behind his back. "Well, it's just some research notes I've been writing" said Hunter.

"Huh? I never seen you write research notes before. Since when does a warrior starts researching?" asked Spyro.

"Well, one must be prepared the next time he ventures here. So I have to research and understand the creatures and areas of this realm" said Hunter.

"Well, mind if I see it?" asked Spyro, lending a paw out.

"I don't think you need to" said Hunter.

"And why, may I ask?" asked Spyro, raising an eyebrow.

"Because there's too much information for you to handle" said Hunter.

"Hunter...just let me see it" said Spyro. Then Hunter knew what he has to do. He is an honest warrior, and he doesn't like to lie to his friend and ally. Hunter sighs and hands him the written paper. Holding it with one paw, Spyro reads through it, and is surprised by what he sees. "Huh? Hunter, this ain't research notes. This is a love poem" said Spyro as he read through it. Then, realization hits him hard as he finally gets what this poem could mean. "Wait! You?" asked Spyro when he turns to him. Hunter didn't say a word. He only looked away, as if he was too ashamed to do so. That's when Spyro came to a conclusion. "Hunter...you fell for Bianca?" asked Spyro. Hunter deeply sighs when he has no choice but to admit. "She is like me. Another Cheetah who is trying to understand the world around her as she tries to live through it" said Hunter, finally looking at him.

"Hunter, how long have you been in love with her?" asked Spyro.

"Since...the first time I have met her" said Hunter.

"But why?" asked Spyro.

"I asked myself the same question as well. But I couldn't understand" said Hunter.

"Hunter... I know you have feelings for this woman, but this is not the place for that right now. Right now, we're on a mission, and we can't let our feelings get in the way. I learned that mistake when I went after Cynder when she was captured by Gaul, and for my mistake, I have released Malefor from his prison. And he has used destruction on our realm while me and Cynder were frozen in time in the Time Crystal. So Hunter, you have to be careful if something bad happens to her" said Spyro.

"I understand, Spyro. But this is my way of dealing with situations. I something does happen, let me deal with it on my own" said Hunter. Spyro understood with a nod and said "Come on, we should get some sleep".

* * *

After they arrived back at camp, nothing has even changed when they were gone. As they approached their tents, Spyro looked back at Hunter and said "Hunter". Hunter had his head inside his tent when he pulled his head back out and looked at him. "Yes, Spyro?" said Hunter.

"If you love her, then you should tell her" said Spyro. Hunter let out a smile and said "I understand". Spyro smiled back and starts to enter his tent. But then, he heard Hunter say "Hmm? Where is she?". Spyro then pulled himself out of the tent and walked up to Hunter. "What's wrong?" asked Spyro.

"Bianca. She's not in here" said Hunter. Spyro took a look inside the tent and saw two bedrolls. But both of them lied unoccupied. "Wasn't she with you?" asked Spyro.

"No, she was asleep when I last checked" said Hunter.

"Then where did she go?" asked Spyro. Then, Hunter's ears twitched when he caught some kind of sound, that Spyro couldn't hear. He looked back over the forest and had this strange feeling in his mind. A feeling of suspicion. "Hmm, Spyro. You go ahead and sleep. I'll look for Bianca" said Hunter feeling suspicious.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" asked Spyro.

"I'll be fine. My instincts tell me that something odd is up with Bianca" said Hunter.

* * *

**Looks like Spyro discovered Hunter's secret. He was in love with Bianca!**

**P.S. The Elemental Dragon Gods and Goddesses mentioned in this story that Spyro talked about eariler does not belong to me. They belong to my partner Shadow Effect Lock. So let's give him a round of applause for the credit he shall have! Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Bianca's Secret

Chapter: 22

Bianca's Secret

Without Spyro or Hunter even knowing, Bianca has left the camp after Spyro went to investigate the strange light in the woods, therefore finding Hunter. The reason why is because her orbs are vibrating and making a humming sound, signaling that the Sorceress is trying to contact her. She made she was far away from the camp and made sure that no one is following her. She ducks behind a tree and looks back and saw that no one is following her. She already knows that everyone is asleep, except Hunter. Bianca knows she can't be gone long. It's only a matter of time before Hunter will sleep soon, and will find her missing in the tent. Checking her surrounding real quick, making sure no one's watching her, and she reaches into her bag and pulled out a vibrating black orb and placed it on the ground in front of her. Then she took a few feet back from it as it ignited and cloaked with purple fire. And then a holographic figure of the Sorceress appears before her. Then Bianca kneels before her as before and asked "My royalness, what is it that you ask of me?". But however, Bianca only received a nasty tone from the Sorceress. "Enough of this! It has been days since you traveled with them! Why have you not killed Spyro and the others?!" demanded the Sorceress. Bianca immediately stood up and looked up at her. "I just need more time! That's all! And I am making progress-" said Bianca.

"PROGRESS?! You have made no progress at all, you foolish girl! You have not done your task because you are starting to have feelings for them! Is that true?!" scolded the Sorceress.

"That's not true! I...I couldn't have!... I …. I don't know anymore" said Bianca, as she realizes what she is saying. She doesn't want to believe that she is actually becoming friends with them, instead of murdering them. But is this actually what she wanted. To kill those who trusted her? Is that what friends do? Betray them? "Of course you don't know anymore! You now feel like you care for them! Now, if you don't do your task, then I will! Do I make myself clear?!" scolded the Sorceress.

"Y-Yes, Your Highness" said Bianca and bowed.

"You have until tommorrow evening! I suggest you finish the job before then!" said the Sorceress. Then the Sorceress disappeared and the orb went dead. Bianca was struck by what she heard from the Sorceress. She collapses on her knees, struck by the Sorceress's words. But now, Bianca doesn't even know what is right or wrong anymore. As she thought about it, she was suddenly startled when she heard someone say "So that's how it is, hmm?". She looks back behind and gasps in shock when she saw Hunter standing there, with arms crossed and an angry look on his face. "You're going to kill us behind our backs?" asked Hunter with a demanding look. Bianca felt so shocked by what she has done, she felt that she wanted to cry. "Hunter, I-" said Bianca, almost on the verge of crying.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! IS THAT TRUE?!" demanded Hunter. Bianca didn't say anything back. Just as tears started to form on her eyes. Demanding to hear the truth, Hunter storms towards her and roughly grabs her arm. "Tell me NOW!" demanded Hunter.

"Please! You're hurting me-" begged Bianca as she tries to free her arm from Hunter's grasp.

"TELL ME! IS THAT TRUE!" demanded Hunter as he held her arm angrily, now hurting her arm.

"Hunter-" begged Bianca.

"TELL ME!" snapped Hunter.

"IT'S TRUE!" cried Bianca and broke free from Hunter's grasp and held a tree in fear and starts breaking down crying. Tears then fell like a waterfall from her eyes as she clinged onto a tree, now terrified of Hunter and what he might do to her. "Yes! It's all true! But I never wanted to do this! You're the only friends I have! Please Hunter! Understand me! I'm sorry!" cried Bianca and sobbed with her face buried into the tree. Hunter has wanted to hurt her for her betrayel. But somehow, he felt shocked by what he is doing to her. The look and guilt and shame dawns on Hunter's face when he realized what he's doing. He placed his hand on her shoulders and when he did, Bianca cried more. "Please! Don't hurt me! I'm so sorry!" sobbed Bianca. But, Hunter didn't do anything. Instead, he pulled her close to his chest and Bianca cried on him as he embraces her with comfort. "Shhh, shhh, shhh..." whispered Hunter softly as he brushes his hand in her hair with comfort.

"I'm so sorry" sobbed Bianca.

"Bianca...why?" asked Hunter softly.

"I don't know. I don't know anymore. I was just doing what I was ordered to do. But now I wished this have never happened to me" sobbed Bianca. Hunter then placed his hand on her cheek and brought her face up to his, and he looked at her solemnly. "You now cared about us, do you?" asked Hunter.

"I...I think I do. I never even have friends that cared about me in my life. Especially to Cynder" said Bianca.

"Well, now you do. I promise, we'll find a way to free you from the Sorceress. And you're secret is safe with me" said Hunter.

"But why?" asked Bianca.

"Because..." said Hunter, and thought about what he is going to say. Spyro is indeed right about something eariler. He has to tell her. And this is the right time to do so. "...Because I love you" said Hunter, and he softly smiles at her. Bianca then seems startled by what she heard. Could it be true? "I..I don't understand" said Bianca.

"Ever since I first met you several days ago, I felt that you were like me. Always wanted to know about the world around you and trying to understand it. And... I know you loved me too" said Hunter.

"But how would you know?" asked Bianca.

"Because, I know the signs. We have held hands before. We slept together in a single tent. And just hours ago... You have kissed me on the cheek" said Hunter as he rubs her cheek. Bianca could not believe what she is now hearing. She is now speechless. Hunter has now discovered how she feels for him. And he knew all along. With a sparkle appearing in her eyes, she smiles with soft gasp escaping from her lips. She felt like she was going to cry again. As tears escape from eyes again, Hunter smiles and asked "What's wrong?".

"I'm just...so happy" said Bianca. Then, she placed her head on his chest and purred on him. Hunter was a bit surprised by her condolence, but then, he embraced her as they held each other, deeply in love.

* * *

Unfortunately, the Sorceress was watching the whole thing from her magic mirror on the wall. And she is now furious by what she saw. The Rhynocs standing near her were kind of worried by how she's feeling by all this. Working up the courage, one of the Rhynocs walks up to her. "Yo-You're Highness?" asked the Rhynoc, a bit nervous what the Sorceress's reply is. But the only reply he recieves, is when the Sorceress points her staff at him, and shot out a red thunderbolt at him, therefore, incinerating him into a pile of red ashes! Then she finally released her anger. "RRRAAAGGHHHH! THAT TRAITOR!" roared the Sorceress. The Rhynocs then became terrified of the Sorceress and stood frozen in fear. "I should have known that girl will turn her back at me! I should have known!" yelled the Sorceress.

"You're Highness! Shall we go after her?" asked one of the Rhynocs.

"NO! I will deal this myself. However, Spyro and Cynder are my biggest concerns. I have to get rid of them first!" said the Sorceress. Then, she started swirling her hand around the crystal egg of the staff, muttering an ancient and dark chant. As she continues chanting, a black shadow mass then evaporates from her staff and went to the swirling hand of the Sorceress. Then she chants louder as she prepares her dark magic. Then, to the center of the room, she brought her hand forward and the shadowy mass then leaves her hand and splits into two masses. As they lie on the floor in a black puddle, they began to burn and boil and something startes to rise from within. And then, they began to take shape into two dragons as the Sorceress laughs evily...

* * *

Hunter and Bianca have been walking through the forest for a while now after what just happened. But instead of going back to camp, they decided to have some time of their own. They have encountered some amazing and beautiful animals, like deer and rabbits. Hunter then teaches her how to use a bow, and Bianca has messed up several times before she got it right. Hunter has laughed to Bianca's embarrasing failures with a bow and arrow, but he was proud for how many times she tried.

A while later, they have just arrived back at their camp, now holding hands in a state of love. Both of them were just laughing to each other as Hunter jokes around. But then, they heard a rustle from one of the tents. They looked to see something entering the tent, which happens to be Spyro and Cynder's. "Don't move!" said Hunter as he drew his kitana, when he thought that this one's an enemy. Then, the strange figure then pulled herself out of the tent to face them. Then Hunter and Bianca realized that it was just...Cynder. "Oh, Cynder. It's just you. My apologies. Go back to what you were doing" said Hunter with a smile as he puts his kitana away. Cynder smiles back and said "Thank you, Hunter". Cynder was about to enter the tent again when she stopped to look at Hunter and Bianca. "Listen, Hunter. I wanted to thank for helping us find the dragon eggs. But you don't have to come with us" said Cynder.

"I went with you because you and Spyro were like family to me. I will always watch over you and your family. I will never leave you alone in a time of darkness" said Hunter, smiling warmly. Cynder nods at him and finally enters the tent. Hunter sighs and turns back to Bianca. "Well, we should get some sleep" said Bianca. Then she turns to enter their tent, but Hunter grabbed her hand. "Bianca, wait" said Hunter.

"Mmm? What is it?" asked Bianca, looking back at him.

"I want you to know that...uh..." said Hunter, but he doesn't know what to say to her.

"What is it?" asked Bianca with a slight giggle. She walks up to him and embraces him as Hunter tries to say something to her. "I just want you to know that...I love you" said Hunter softly.

"I love you, too, Hunter of Avalar" said Bianca softly. During the whole conversation, their faces have been brought close to each others. Then, their eyes slowly close as their lips went closer. Then, just before they can share their first kiss of true love, all the sudden, they heard someone say "Hey, what are you guys doing up?". They both stopped what they were doing all the sudden and turned to whoever spoke to them. And surprisingly, it was Cynder, and she was approaching them. But something is odd here. Didn't just Cynder enter her and Spyro's tent a minute ago? That's just weird. "You guys couldn't sleep either?" asked Cynder. When Cynder strangely appears to them, Hunter and Bianca were confused. "Wait a minute. Didn't you just go into your tent?" asked Hunter.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cynder, giving them a confused look.

"Weren't you just out here a minute ago?" asked Hunter.

"Huh? I wasn't here a moment ago. I was drinking from a water hole. I haven't been here at all" said Cynder.

"Then if you're here, then who was-" said Hunter as he starts to wonder.

"Oh no!" gasped Bianca. Hunter and Cynder looked at her and she has her fingertips to her head, as if she is trying to see something in a vision. And something has made her horrified. "Bianca? What do you see in your vision?" asked Hunter. But Bianca has said nothing. She rushed over to Spyro and Cynder's tent and looked into it. But Spyro is no longer in it, neither was the ''other'' Cynder. "Oh no! That wasn't Cynder moments ago! It's got him!" said Bianca.

"It wasn't Cynder? Then what was here moments ago?" asked Hunter. Cynder was shocked to see Spyro gone and whatever took him. Then she spied some dragging tracks leaving out of the tent and away from the camp, meaning that Spyro is being dragged away by something. "Spyro!" gasped Cynder and ran after the tracks. Bianca sees her running off and ran after her. "Bianca! Wait!" said Hunter. He wanted to run after her, but something tells him that he will need all the help he can get. Immediately, he starts yelling out to everyone in the camp. "Everyone! Wake up! Now!" yelled Hunter. Already alarmed, the tents started shaking with everyone walking up all the sudden Whirlwind was the first to poke his head out of the tent and sleepily looks up at Hunter. "Hunter? Why'd you wake us up for? It's the middle of the night" said Whirlwind.

"Come on! It's got Spyro!" said Hunter. Then Whirlwind seemed alarmed, and confused when he heard this. "What?! Hold on! _What_ has got him?!" asked Whirlwind.

* * *

**Uh oh! This spells trouble! It seems that there are TWO Cynders! But what was the other one that took Spyro? Please Review!**


End file.
